Et si
by Wizzy8
Summary: "- Je sais que malgré que tu as changée, tu es et resteras toujours une Gryffondor. Et si le sarcasme et la ruse appartiennent aux Serpentards, une fille de ton genre acceptera toujours un défi par simple 'courage typiquement Gryffondor'. Je m'amuserai à connaître la nouvelle Granger." [Dramione]
1. Chapter 1

**_J'ai supprimé le chapitre posté il y a environ un mois pour le modifier. Si certains l'avaient déjà lu, et si vous avez la force de le relire, faites-le. Les détails sont importants. Si vous êtes nouveau lecteur, ne vous préoccupez pas des deux phrases au dessus. Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

Je buvais mon chocolat chaud, sous ma couette, quand un hibou qui avait l'air un peu mal en point claqua son bec contre la vitre. Je posai ma tasse sur ma table de nuit, repoussai les couettes et me mis à genoux sur mon lit pour ouvrir la fenêtre.

Dès que j'eus pris la lettre du bec de l'oiseau, il s'en alla avec un croassement digne d'une grenouille. C'était la lettre de Poudlard pour ma septième et dernière année.

Je soupirai et la posa également à côté de ma tasse.

Qu'allaient dire Harry et Ron quand ils me verraient ?

Les vacances d'été avaient été tout sauf paradisiaques. On pouvait dire qu'elles m'avaient changée. Oh, non, pas beaucoup. Mais mon style vestimentaire, mes habitudes et ma façon d'être étaient devenues quelque peu différentes.

La rentrée était demain, alors je profitai de la matinée calme et paisible pour préparer ma valise, posant sur mon lit la tenue que je mettrais demain.

Le lendemain, j'étais sur le quai de King's Cross, il n'avait pas bien changé depuis sept ans. J'aperçus Harry et Ron, au loin. Ils paraissaient chercher quelqu'un du regard. Je me dirigeai vers eux, et quand, à un mètre, ils ne me regardaient toujours pas, je passai la main devant leurs têtes quand je fus en face d'eux. Ils me regardèrent avec un air étonné, presque effrayé pour Ron. Je me disais bien…

\- Euh… Wouah, Hermione, t'as changée !, fit Harry en me serrant tout de même dans ses bras.

\- J'ai failli pas te reconnaître !, s'exclama Ron.

Je pris cela pour un bonjour. Je m'en fichais si ils n'appréciaient pas, car je le savais, même si ils ne le disaient pas. J'étais comme j'étais devenue, et voilà.

Je leur souris, puis je les suivis dans le train.

Assis dans le compartiment, je regardai les nuages gris qui s'accumulaient au fur et à mesure des minutes qui passaient, que le paysage défilait. La pluie se mit rapidement à frapper les vitres.

\- Hermione ? Hey ? Ca va ?, fit Harry en posant sa main sur mon bras.

\- Oui, ça va. Désolée si je n'ai pas écouté ce que vous disiez, c'était important ? Je suis un peu fatiguée.

\- Non, t'inquiètes pas, me rassura-t-il. Ron disait juste qu'il faisait un temps de merde pour la rentrée !

\- Ouais, affirmais-je.

Le train s'arrêta, et les préfets nous dirigèrent vers la sortie, puis au quai des diligences. Une fois que les sixièmes années furent emmenés, ce fût à notre tour. Tous les septièmes années s'agglutinaient devant la première diligence pour être sûrs de l'avoir en premier. Je m'adossais contre la barrière de bois du quai, regardant vaguement Harry et Ron discuter avec Dean et Neville. Je n'ai même pas vu Ginny et Luna arriver.

\- Ca te va bien cette coiffure, fit Luna.

\- Merci, répondis-je dès que je me rendis compte de leur présence.

Je serrai Ginny dans mes bras, et elle me sourit.

La dernière diligence arriva. Le Sombral me donna un coup de tête avant que je monte. Je baissais la tête, et lui caressai le museau.

\- Tu peux les voir aussi, chuchota Luna, plus comme une affirmation qu'une question.

Je souris tristement, chassant cette pensée de mon esprit. Nous montâmes finalement dans la diligence, qui nous amena au château.

Après avoir passé la répartition des première années et le banquet, nous montâmes dans nos dortoirs. Il restait une demie heure avant le couvre-feu. Largement de quoi sortir un peu. J'avais besoin d'air frais. La tour d'Astronomie serait parfaite. Je quittai mon uniforme pour des habits plus confortables – un jean noir et un t-shirt ample blanc – ,je sortis discrètement du dortoir pendant que les filles s'amusaient à je ne sais quoi dans la salle de bain, prenant en passant ma veste en jean. Je l'enfilais en quittant rapidement la salle commune vide, sûrement étaient-ils tous déjà dans leurs dortoirs. Je parcourus quelques minutes les couloirs quand j'entendis des pas.

\- Mais qui voilà ?!

Sa voix me fit presque sourire. Je l'avais oublié.

\- Malfoy, fis-je en m'inclinant sarcastiquement.

Il me scruta un instant de haut en bas. J'en profitai pour faire de même. Je pus voir ses traits endurcis, plus qu'auparavant. La Guerre. Il avait grandi, pris de la carrure, et n'était pas en uniforme lui non plus. Ma plus grande surprise fut de constater qu'il ne portait pas ses éternels costumes sombres. Seulement un jean moldu noir – plutôt surprenant – et un t-shirt à manches longues assorti. Étrange. Soit il s'était reconverti à la mode moldue, soit il avait complètement pété les plombs.

\- Jolie tenue, fis-je en passant à côté de lui pour continuer mon chemin.

Il m'empoigna le bras. Je me retournais, et lui lancai un regard vague, levant les sourcils.

\- Oui ?

\- Ou comptes-tu aller Granger ?

\- Quelque part, répondis-je en me dégageant de sa poigne.

\- Le couvre-feu va bientôt tomber et tout le monde est déjà couché. La Miss-je-sais-tout aurait-elle envie de déroger au règlement ?, fit-il, acerbe.

Il s'adossa contre une colonne de marbre, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, me regardant avec son immuable sourire en coin.

\- En quoi ça te regarde, Malefoy ?, soupirai-je lascivement.

\- Je suis préfet. Quel plaisir j'aurais de t'enlever des points à la seconde où tu ne seras pas dans ton dortoir dès qu'il sera l'heure…

\- Bien, lancais-je en continuant ma route.

Une minute après, je fus en haut de la tour d'astronomie, adossée à la rambarde, j'allumai une cigarette. Après un instant, les centaures et chimères reprirent leurs danses macabres. Le lac s'estampille d'éclats diamanteux, le calme revient et sa fragrance en est délicieuse. J'écoutai ces chants nocturnes et y joignis le mien de ma gorge malmenée par les volutes de fumée.

Je ne l'entendis même pas arriver. Le dernier mot que je lui avais accordé n'avait pas dû lui suffire. Je me rendis compte de sa présence quand il m'arracha presque le mégot de mes doigts, aspirant une fois la fumée avant de le jeter dans le vide. Je suivis du regard la lueur orangée des cendres encore chaudes, qui s'éteignirent avant de toucher le sol.

Il souffla dans l'air frais du soir.

\- T'as changée Granger. Je sais pas en quoi, mais t'as changée. J'ai même plus la force de t'insulter.

Je ris, puis m'assis sur le sol froid pour laisser pendre mes jambes dans le vide à travers les barreaux de la barrière de fer.

Il regardait le ciel, d'une arrogance naturelle qui lui allait bien. Ses bras étaient croisés sur sa poitrine, appuyés contre la rambarde. Ce silence, il n'avait jamais eu lieu auparavant. Mais j'en profitais tout de même.

\- Il est l'heure Granger.

\- Je m'en fous Malefoy. Retire-moi donc ces fameux points je t'en prie, fis-je ironiquement.

\- Si c'est supplié pourquoi m'en priverais-je, me dit-il avec un faux air compatissant.

Je souris, puis me relevai en époussetant mon pantalon.

\- A demain, Granger.

Sur la première marche des escaliers, je m'arrêtais. Ces trois mots signifiaient la fin et le début de tout. Pour seule réponse, je laisser mon rire résonner dans la nuit.

Je me réveillai doucement, il était encore tôt, je pouvais entendre Ginny respirer doucement dans le lit voisin. Je balançai mes jambes par dessus le lit, posant mes pieds sur le parquet froid de la chambre. Sans un bruit, j'allai dans la salle de bain. Après une douche j'enroulai ma serviette autour de moi. Je pris la brosse posée sur le rebord d'un des cinq lavabos et coiffai mes cheveux. La teinture châtain blond que je m'étais faite pendant l'été était encore bien visible, j'en fus heureuse. J'aimais bien cette couleur. Je me maquillai, et enfilai la tenue que j'avais posé au sol. Un short, et un t-shirt et des chaussures bleu nuit. Contrairement à hier, le temps s'était réchauffé, et déjà à cette heure matinale, le soleil enveloppait l'atmosphère d'une chaleur douce et agréable. Je descendis ensuite dans la grande salle pour prendre mon petit déjeuner. J'aimais bien ces moment là. Tellement silencieux, reposants. C'était comme si le monde était endormi. Il n'y avait personne pour dire des choses que l'on oubliera jamais. Personne. Je mangeai lentement mon déjeuner, le regard fixé sur le plafond magique. Une des choses qui n'avaient pas changées chez moi était peut-être celle-ci : regarder le ciel me faisait toujours me sentir incroyablement bien. A cet instant, il montrait un ciel bleu parsemé de petits nuages blancs, d'où le soleil lumineux éclairait la pièce de rayons orangés. Je préférais la nuit, mais la journée était tout aussi apaisante. Une ombre me cacha soudain le soleil. Une ombre entourée de cheveux blanchis par la lumière, formant comme une auréole autour de cette stupide tête. Il allait décidément me suivre partout cette année… Il s'assit en face de moi.

\- Sais-tu que tu es assise à la table des Serdaigles Granger ?

\- Bonjour aussi.

Il prit une pomme et mordit dedans.

\- Sais-tu que tu es aussi assis à la table des Serdaigles Malefoy ?

\- Effectivement. Mais il n'y a personne dans la salle à part toi pour en témoigner, répliqua-t-il.

Je souris et avalai une gorgée de jus de citrouille.

\- Qui sait ce que tu deviendrais, soufflais-je en mimant un récit mélo-dramatique. Autant s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondors ! Pour risquer quelque chose, autant risquer le pire plutôt que le plus sûr.

\- Alors pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas à la table des grands méchants Serpentards ?, me retourna-t-il.

\- Et pourquoi Merlin est-il mort si il était le plus grand sorcier et le plus doué de tous les temps ?

Il sourit à moitié. Il était bien plus beau ainsi. La haine et la colère ne lui allaient pas.

\- Heureux de voir que tu es toujours un peu la Granger que j'ai connu, tu n'aurais plus été intéressante à force.

\- Ah, parce que j'étais intéressante ?, fis-je narquoise.

\- Très. A ton avis, pourquoi est-tu la seule qui me répond ainsi et que je n'ai pas encore tué ?

Je ris. Jolie explication. Il leva un sourcil, et voyant que je ne prévoyais pas de répondre déclara :

\- Bien parce que tu es la seule qui est assez intelligente pour que cela puisse tenir une conversation normale.

\- ''Conversation normale'' ?, répétai-je, hilare. Merci Malefoy, mais à force de trop complimenter, il va se passer des choses étranges. Il fait beau aujourd'hui. Ne gâche pas le moment. Il risquerait de neiger si tu recommences.

\- Toujours aussi sarcastiquement drôle, Granger.

\- Le sarcasme n'est pas typiquement Serpentard ?

Il se leva et me lanca un regard de défi. Et je ne savais que trop bien ce que cela signifiait.

\- Non, dis-je simplement.

Je retournais tranquillement à mon reste de déjeuner, et avalai une fourchette d'œufs brouillés. Quand je relevai enfin la tête, je sursautai de surprise.

Malefoy était à dix centimètres de mon visage, appuyé de ses bras sur la table, en face de moi et me regardait de son regard si … Serpentard.

\- Je sais que malgré que tu as changée, tu es et resteras toujours une Gryffondor. Et si le sarcasme et la ruse appartiennent aux Serpentards, une fille de ton genre acceptera toujours un défi par simple ''courage typiquement Gryffondor''. Je m'amuserai à connaître la nouvelle Granger.

Il me fixa encore intensément, avec plus d'arrogance dans le regard que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant. Je tentai malgré moi de garder ma bouche close, et ce petit con s'amusait de la situation… Il regardait avec jouissance mes lèvres trembler de rage, et quand il les vit s'entrouvrir, il sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Pari tenu, soufflais-je avec hargne.

Un petit sourire se dessina tout de même sur mes lèvres. Il voulait vraiment savoir de quoi était capable la ''nouvelle Granger''… Et bien j'allais y jouer, à la Serpentarde. Un peu d'animation dans cette école morne et changer des amis trop monotones ne me ferait pas de mal, au contraire.

Plus tard, en cours de Botanique, nous devions aller cueillir des champignons sauvages aux vertus cicatrisantes près du lac. Luna s'approcha de moi, et me fixa, assise sur un tronc d'arbre.

\- Des Puffapod !, s'exclama-t-elle soudain.

Elle se leva d'un coup et courut en trébuchant quelque peu. Je me rapprochai et m'agenouillai, faisant craquer les feuilles mortes au sol. Elle entourait une grosse cosse rosée de ses mains aux doigts rougis par le froid.

\- Elles éclatent en fleur si jamais on les lâche quand on les cueille.

(NDL : Hollow Coves – The wood)

Je pris une fleur de Puffapod dans ma paume et me relevai lentement. D'un geste vif, je la jetai en l'air. Une seconde, elle atteignit trois mètres au dessus de nos têtes, puis éclata. Les pétales roses, oranges, rouges, flamboyantes avec le reflet du crépuscule grandissant. Elles retombèrent dans nos cheveux, sur nos mains, en une pluie multicolore. C'était tout simplement magique. Je fermai les yeux, tournant sur moi même. Je laissai les pétales m'effleurer le visage, recouvrir le sol. Je rouvris les yeux, presque aveuglée par le coucher de soleil, formant un disque rougeoyant au sommet d'une montagne en face de nous. L'eau scintillait de reflets rosés, mes cheveux flamboyants. J'aperçus Malefoy, Nott et Zabini en face, assis sur un rocher près de nous. Malefoy me fixait, impassible. Théodore m'adressa un bref sourire. Je leur souris en retour. Quant à Zabini, lui, il fixait Luna. Malefoy se leva, tranquillement, et je me surpris encore une fois à le trouver mystérieusement beau. Il s'avança d'une démarche féline, dans son jean noir et t-shirt blanc, il ressemblait à un ange. Un ange déchu. Il s'arrêta devant moi. Le soleil couchant entourait ses traits de rouge, faisait danser une lueur dans ses yeux. Il leva doucement la main et enroula une mèche de mes cheveux entre ses doigts. Je lui souris. Puis reculai d'un pas, de deux, puis quatre. Jusqu'à buter conte le saule pleureur. Je glissai mes mains contre l'écorce rugueuse avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Malefoy, puis à Luna. Elle me regardait avec un sourire complice, puis m'indiqua de la tête les champignons dans sa main. En un dernier regard pour Malefoy en arrière, nous rejoignîmes les serres et donnâmes notre devoir. Le professeur nous libéra, et nous retournâmes au château.

Le banquet se déroula étrangement. Harry et Ron semblaient vouloir garder les vieilles habitudes, les mêmes phrases et blagues devenues inutiles depuis sept ans maintenant. Ils ne paraissaient pas comprendre à quel point j'avais changé. Que j'avais besoin de changement. Ils resteraient toujours mes amis, mais plus les mêmes. Je quittai discrètement la Grande Salle, et me retournant, je vis Ginny qui m'avait suivi du regard. D'un geste de la tête, je lui indiquai que tout allait bien. Elle me sourit tristement, comme si elle venait de se rendre compte de quelque chose de décisif.

A peu près à l'âge de quinze ans, j'ai perdu le sommeil. Je sortais vers minuit, vers une heure, et je me promenais dans les rues. Il n'y avait que quelques bruits, et moi, dans cette ville : le silence total, la nuit… Pendant des heures, je me promenais dans ces rues. Comme une sorte de fantôme.

Sans vraiment savoir que petit à petit j'en étais devenu un.

A la même place que l'autre soir, j'étais assise sur ma cape, les bras et jambes dans le vide, le menton appuyé contre la barrière de fer.

J'éclatai soudain en un rire sombre, presque fou.

« Piètre Hermione je fais, hein… La vie n'est pas aussi simple que ça et pourtant j'le sais bien. La vie n'est pas comme un Imperium et je contrôle tout, non. Plus ça va et plus je trouve la nuit plus facile à vivre que le jour. C'est le seul moment où ça me va de me retrouver seule avec mes pensées, je trouve même ça reposant. L'obscurité m'aide à me calmer et je sais que personne n'attend rien de moi à ces heures tardives. C'est en quelque sorte mes moments de repos loin de ce monde éreintant et insistant.

Dès la fin de mon monologue, elle s'assit à côté de moi, regardant le ciel.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Un bouleversement peut entraîner ces choses là. Ne t'en veux pas, répéta-t-elle en me touchant le bras affectueusement.

Une boule de chagrin monta à ma gorge, la nouant douloureusement.

\- J… je…, suffoquai-je.

Elle me prit dans ses bras, chaleureuse. Après quelques minutes à sangloter, j'ouvris la bouche.

\- Ce… C'était il y a deux mois. Le 3 juin. Je me levais, le matin, comme d'habitude. Et… je… je vois mes parents. Je vois mes parents se faire tuer. Par… Par un homme, un moldu. Il… il portait une capuche, et il avait un pistolet dans la main. Il ne m'a pas entendue arriver. Il regarde mes parents, il a les yeux verts. Il les regarde avec toute la haine possible. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il était là… Et mes parents, ne le suppliaient même pas de les épargner, non. Ils gardent la tête basse, ma mère pleure, serre la main de mon père dans la sienne. Et là, il les achève. Deux coups… deux cris, deux trous rouges… et du sang.

Je marque une pause, la gorge nouée.

\- Et je me rends compte que ce n'était pas un moldu. Il transplane. Et ils sont au sol, leur mains sont toujours nouées. Leur regard est vide, il fixe le plafond. Ils sont… Ils sont morts. Ils sont morts, Luna ! ILS SONT MORTS !

Je me relève d'un coup, le corps tremblant de rage, ma respiration s'accélère. J'entrepris de prendre de grandes bouffées d'air, l'oxygène manquait terriblement. Je me retins en agrippant de toutes mes forces la rambarde afin de garder l'équilibre. Je sentais mes jambes lourdes, comme si elles allaient céder sous mon poids. Je me sentais partir. Je m'écroulai au sol, un bruit sourd résonna dans la pièce.

\- Granger ?!, fit une voix grave empreinte d'inquiétude.

La voix paraissait tellement loin. Loin d'ici. Cet enfer. Je sentis deux bras me soulever, mais ma vue devint subitement floue. Je ne parvins pas à décoder les traits de la personne qui était en train de me secourir. Je sentis que l'on me déposait, puis une main fraîche sur mon front, puis le noir. Plus rien. Comme cette douce et sombre nuit qui m'enveloppe de ses bras nuageux.

Je me frottai les yeux, mais ma vue paraissait toujours vague, le monde autour de moi ne paraissait pas vouloir s'arrêter de tourner. Je gardai mes mains sur mes yeux, tentant de me ressaisir, je secouai la tête pour reprendre mes esprits.

J'étais à l'infirmerie. Un drap blanc était suspendu tout autour de mon lit. Je repoussai les draps, et posai mes pieds au sol. Le rideau se tira soudain, lentement, une main blanche aux ongles vernis de jaune. Luna. Elle pencha la tête, sa crinière blonde entourant son visage, et un sourire illumina ses traits quand elle me vit.

\- J'ai eu peur que les Juandunes des ténèbres t'aient emporté hier soir.

Je souris, difficilement, mes lèvres étaient sèches. Mrs Pomfresh arriva, un plateau dans les mains. Elle le posa au bout du lit, et me donna plusieurs potions avec un verre d'eau qui me fit le plus grand bien.

\- Miss, est-ce que vous vous sentez mieux ?, me demanda-t-elle, le visage empreint d'inquiétude.

\- Ou.. oui, je crois.

\- Vous vous souvenez de ce qui vous est arrivé ?

\- Je me souviens m'être évanouie.

Elle hocha la tête, un sourire tendre sur le visage, puis me fit quelques tests.

Après ceux-ci, elle décréta qu'elle pouvait me laisser sortir.

\- Bien, fit-elle d'un ton que les médecins emploient. Si jamais il y a un autre problème comme celui-ci, revenez moi voir. Immédiatement. Vous avez fait une sorte de crise d'angoisse. Vous avez besoin de repos. Si quelque chose vous tracasse, je serai là si vous avez besoin de parler, Miss. Il en est de même pour tous les élèves de ce château. Je vous laisse vous rhabiller.

Elle se leva du lit, puis prit le plateau posé dessus.

\- Prenez cette potion une fois par jour jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. C'est un calmant, cela vous aidera à ne pas retomber dans ces crises. Au revoir Miss Granger.

\- Merci Mrs Pomfresh.

Elle tira le rideau, et j'enfilai les habits posés sur le lit. Après avoir mis mes chaussures et noué ma chemise autour de ma taille, j'attachai mes cheveux en une queue de cheval haute. Je jetai un regard à la fenêtre voisine au lit dans lequel j'avais reposé et vis le soleil déjà haut dans le ciel. A en juger par les nuages blancs recouvrant le ciel et les flocons qui recouvraient déjà presque tous les arbres de la Forêt Interdite, il neigeait. Je souris et sortis de l'infirmerie pour aller dans mon dortoir. D'après ce que Luna avait dit, nous étions Samedi. Il y avait une sortie à Pré-au-Lard aujourd'hui, à treize heures trente. Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'horloge sur la commode près de mon lit et constatai que le banquet commençait dans une minute. J'empoignai ma veste en jean et descendis dans la Grande Salle; mon ventre criait famine.

Je m'assis à la table des Serdaigles, à côté de Luna. Elle me gratifia d'un sourire absent avant de retourner à sa purée. Je sentais un regard me brûler la nuque. Je me retournai, et croisai le regard d'Harry, inquiet. Je lui souris, indiquant du regard que tout allait bien. Il ne paraissait pas moins inquiet, mais rassuré. Quand il fut retourné, je sentais encore cette sensation d'être regardée. Je regardais le long de la table de Gryffondor, puis celle de Poufsouffle, et enfin Serpentard. Mon regard s'arrêta au bout de la table. Nott. Je restai bouche ouverte une demie seconde, puis lui souris et me retournai. Jouant avec la viande caramélisée de ma fourchette, je fronçai les sourcils, une moue choquée se teintant sur mes traits. Je lui avais souri ? Théodore Nott me regardait intensément, et moi, comme la dernière des connes, je lui souriais ? Merlin, où étais tu passée Hermione Granger ? Je finis mon repas, parlant d'arithmancie avec des Serdaigles très agréables puis me dirigeai vers la Grande Porte, près de la statue de Jocunda Sykes, la première sorcière à avoir traversé l'Atlantique en balai en 1935 si je me souvenais bien. J'enfilai ma veste et constatai avec satisfaction qu'il neigeait encore dehors. Ginny me rejoignit, puis le professeur Chourave arriva.

\- Bien, je vois que tout le monde et ici !, s'exclama-t-elle en ajustant ses moufles. Sachant que la sortie organisée aujourd'hui ne comporte que des sixièmes et septièmes années, je pense que vous êtes devenus assez grands et matures …

Elle s'arrêta une seconde pour regarder les concernés.

\- … Pour ne pas créer d'embrouilles quelconques, et vous tenir à carreaux !, continua-t-elle. Le professeur Trelawney et moi-même nous chargerons de vous surveiller.

Elle se posta à la sortie du Portail, et je suivis Ginny.

\- Et si on allait aux Trois Balais ?, proposa-t-elle.

\- Autre chose de nouveau ?

\- Pourquoi pas !, rit Ginny, s'attachant ses longs cheveux roux en un chignon lâche. Honeydukes ?

Je ris, les souvenirs de Ron sortant avec de chocolats plein la bouche est des bonbons pleins les bras me revenant. Nous nous dirigeâmes d'un pas léger et enfantin vers la boutique, riant, discutant de tout et de rien, comme autrefois. Autrefois… Je préférai attendre Ginny dehors, alors elle rentra dans la boutique accompagnée de Dean et Seamus. Je m'adossai sur le rebord d'une des vitrines, jouant avec la neige du bout de mes chaussures. Des autres, noires, vinrent devant les miennes. Je relevai lentement la tête vers le propriétaire de ces chaussures, à demi aveuglée par le soleil.

\- Encore toi, grognai-je presque.

* * *

 _ **Voilà le premier chapitre, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions, remarques, commentaires !**_

 _ **Je prévois d'assez longs chapitres, alors s'il vous plaît, ne soyez pas découragés de la lire si le chapitre suivant arrive un peu tard.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Ravi de te revoir aussi Granger._**

\- Aurais-tu dit '' _ravi_ de te revoir'' ?, fis-je, insistante.

\- Euh.. Je.. Je dois te parler Granger. Sérieusement.

Il se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre, hésitant. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça auparavant. Il avait les mains dans les poches de son manteau noir, la tête renfoncée dans le col de son pull. Il ne faisait pourtant pas bien froid, et il paraissait très couvert. Je levai les sourcils d'étonnement.

\- Granger…, fit-il mi-menaçant, mi-suppliant.

\- Bien, si tu insistes tant, Malefoy.

Voyant que je ne bougeais toujours pas et le fixai, il m'indiqua d'un geste de la tête de le suivre. Il m'emmena au Trois Balais, puis traversa la pièce centrale – et la seule que je connaissais jusque-là, avec les toilettes des femmes – jusqu'à une porte en bois qu'il déverrouilla d'un sort informulé. Il me prit par les bras et me pressa dans la pièce assombrie par un volet qui cachait la lumière de la fenêtre principale.

Soudain, cinq boules de lumière blanche éclairèrent la pièce. Les personnes qui formaient cette lumière de leur baguette les jetèrent sur le lustre. Je pus voir une grande table ronde en bois avec sept chaises autour, un grand lustre où des toiles d'araignée pendaient des chandeliers et un sol et des murs en pierre. Lustre qui s'illumina… de vert ? Alors je compris. Je me retournai vers Malefoy, ce cher Malefoy qui paraissait bien fier de son tour maintenant.

\- Bravo, lui chuchotai-je à l'oreille. Joli.

Il esquissa un sourire en coin, un de ces sourires que je mourrais d'envie d'effacer. Je pus apercevoir face à moi, tout à gauche de la rangée qu'ils formaient, Blaise Zabini. Sûrement la première tâche à accomplir.

Ainsi commençaient les jeux. Le pari. Les épreuves. L'initiation au devenir du Serpentard parfait. J'avais très, très hâte. Ca promettait d'être intéressant.

Il portait un jean sombre et une chemise blanche retroussée au manches. Je pus constater avec un sourire un tatouage de dragon chinois remonter le long de son bras jusqu'au coude et sous le tissu immaculé. Il n'avait dans ses mains que sa baguette, comme tous les autres. Avec un sourire espiègle, je déposai ma veste sur une des chaises, lentement, avant de me retourner face à Zabini. Il monta sa baguette, et m'interrogea du regard, soupçonnant peut-être que je faiblirai devant lui. Il l'appuya sur mon front. Je fixai ses yeux sombres, tandis que je sentais qu'un nouvel environnement se créait autour de moi. Il se décala, les mains dans le dos, pour s'adosser contre un mur noir.

\- Les sept péchés capitaux. Il définissent plus que bien ce que nous sommes. A toi d'en faire ce que tu veux, princesse, fit-il avec un sourire mesquin.

Je regardai devant moi, même avec le noir qui cachait entièrement ma vue, souriante. Intéressant.

\- Paresse, déclara-t-il d'une voix forte et assurée.

Je me retrouvai en un flash lumineux allongée dans l'herbe, une cigarette à la main. Quelqu'un me caressait les cheveux, j'adorais ça. Je fermai les yeux, savourant la caresse du soleil sur mon visage, tirant une bouffée agréable de tabac. J'étais aux anges. J'entendis la voix caractéristique traînante du professeur Rogue ordonner de rentrer en cours pour l'après-midi sous peine de points en moins. J'avais la flemme. Et puis, c'était bien trop agréable de rester ici, j'étais tellement bien.

\- Miss Granger ! Debout ! Vous n'êtes pas en vacances, me fit Rogue.

J'ouvrais un œil, à demi-aveuglée par le soleil, me redressai de moitié et vis le professeur en face de moi, les mains jointes, un air grave et sévère sur le visage.

\- Cinquante points en moins pour Gryffondor. Les substances illicites ne sont pas autorisées dans l'enceinte de l'école. Je ne tolérerai pas cette insolence encore longtemps Miss Granger, renifla-t-il, dédaigneux.

Je tirai une fois encore sur ma cigarette et jetai le mégot dans l'herbe verte. Je tendis un doigt vers lui, et crachai ma fumée à son visage. Je me plaisais à faire ça, étrangement. Plus que je ne l'aurais cru. C'était amusant de manquer de respect.

Un autre flash m'aveugla encore, comme auparavant. J'en déduisis que mon épreuve était terminée. Je me retrouvai face à Zabini, hilare, qui se tenait les côtes, secoué de spasmes.

\- Quelle insolence princesse ! Faire un doigt d'honneur à Rogue en personne !

Je souris.

\- Ca faisait longtemps que je voulais faire ça.

\- Je vois ça !, affirma-t-il.

Il m'ébouriffa les cheveux puis se posa sur une des chaises.

Théodore Nott se posta face à moi, les mains dans les poches de son long manteau en laine noire. Il portait de grosses Dr Martens, un jean noir, et un t-shirt gris déchiré au col. Depuis notre première année il paraissait avoir un style un peu sombre, qui s'était affirmé après la Guerre. Un piercing ornait sa lèvre inférieure ainsi qu'un écarteur noir à son oreille droite. J'aimais bien son style. Sa peau claire faisait ressortir ses yeux noirs et ses cheveux bruns en bataille. Il était devenu plutôt attirant. Il me sourit d'une manière énigmatique qui me frustra du fait que je ne puisse pas savoir à quoi il pensait exactement.

Il appuya sa baguette sur mon front, à l'identique de Zabini. Un flash m'aveugla. Je me retrouvai dans une pièce assez sombre, éclairée par une ampoule moldue qui diffusait une lumière jaunie. De la poussière voletait, et recouvrait les meubles. Une chose était cachée sous un drap. Je me demandais bien ce que c'était. Alors je compris. La curiosité. C'était la seconde épreuve. Mais le plus dur dans cela, c'est que je ne savais pas si je devais y céder, ou au contraire la refouler. Je mourrais d'envie de savoir ce qui se cachait sous cette toile. Un coffret renfermant des objets anciens ? Un grimoire ? Ma main tremblait, et se levait lentement vers l'objet. Je bougeais malgré moi. N'y pouvant plus, je levai le tissu, mais la forme en dessous disparut. Avais-je réussi ? Échoué ? Un éclair blanc m'aveugla. Je rouvris les yeux, face à Nott.

\- Curieuse, hein ?, se moqua-t-il.

Il esquissa un sourire en coin. Une fossette creusa sa joue. Trop mignon…

\- Tu me diras ce que c'était, un jour ?

\- Peut-être bien, chuchota-t-il en me caressant la joue.

Il avait la main fraîche. La même main fraîche que quand je m'étais…

\- Bon, ça suffit ! Ne perdons pas de temps, à la prochaine épreuve !, clama Malfoy, une lueur agacée dans le regard.

Pansy Parkinson se posta devant moi, sa longue robe en coton noir la moulant parfaitement, et sa cape émeraude voletant à son mouvement. Elle m'offrit un sourire narquois, puis pressa sa baguette sur ma tête. Même flash.

Je me retrouvai dans un des couloirs de Poudlard, il devait être tôt le matin, il pleuvait et le ciel était gris. J'aperçus une tête blonde, cette même tête blonde qui me suivait de partout depuis près de deux semaines. Il était adossé contre le mur de pierre, et paraissait attendre. Il regardait le ciel et ne s'était pas aperçu que j'étais là. Soudain, une fille arriva. Et pas n'importe laquelle. Cette pétasse d'Astoria Greengrass. Elle portait un short tellement court que ses fesses dépassaient et que l'on voyait la dentelle de son string turquoise. Son débardeur n'en était pas un – si je ne puis dire – et ses énormes seins dont les cicatrices de la chirurgie plastique moldue étaient visibles dépassaient. Étrange pour une fille comme elle d'avoir recours à la chirurgie moldue… Bref, trêve de plaisanterie. Elle s'était penchée sur Drago, lui offrant une vue plus que généreuse sur ses ballons de baudruche et elle renversait ses cheveux derrière son épaule, elle mordait ses lèvres badigeonnées de rouge vif et clignait excessivement de ses yeux globuleux d'une couleur pourtant jolie. Il ne paraissait pas avoir une seule chose de pas refaite chez elle. Elle était comme une poupée Barbie.

Je sentis une étrange rage monter en moi, ou bien était-ce… de l'aigreur envers cette… blondasse. Ca me prenait les tripes, ça s'enfouissait au plus profond de moi pour grandir, encore et encore, couler dans mes veines, cogner dans ma tête. Sans vraiment me rendre compte de ce que je fis, j'avançai d'un pas acharné vers eux, leurs lèvres étaient sur le point de se toucher, et je dus refouler une nausée que je crus de rage. J'offris pour la première fois de ma vie un regard tellement menaçant à la fille Greengrass que je me sentis mauvaise. Le Malfoy du monde crée par Parkinson me regarda d'un air satisfait, étonné, et même admiratif. Assez Serpentard apparemment. Il me sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Jalouse ?, me questionna Parkinson avec une moue faussement compatissante.

Un nouveau flash m'aveugla, mais je ne me retrouvais pas dans la salle des Trois Balais. J'étais encore dans un paysage créé, et je la sentais derrière moi.

\- Avarice, murmura-t-elle en un souffle presque inaudible.

Je me retrouvai assise au coin du feu, l'Histoire de Poudlard dans les mains, nichée sous un plaid sur le canapé de la Salle Commune des Gryffondor. Je me mis alors à lire la page qui était ouverte sous mes yeux. Je ne me lasserais jamais de ce livre. Je l'adorais littéralement. C'était la seule chose qui ne me rappelait pas mes origines mais au contraire le monde merveilleux dans lequel j'ai été acceptée. Une fillette de troisième année entra, le tableau se refermant derrière elle. Je sentis qu'elle se postait devant moi, me fixant. Alors je levai le regard.

\- Tu peux me prêter ton livre ?

Je la connaissais, de vue. Elle était sans arrêt à mettre le feu à tout ce qu'elle touchait, dans les couloirs. Bien sûr, elle ne le faisait pas exprès, elle me rappelait tellement Seamus. J'hésitais un instant. Si par mégarde elle y mettait le feu, bien de mes souvenirs partiraient en fumée. Je l'avais depuis sept ans. Il avait vécu, ce bouquin. Je l'emmenais même pendant la Guerre.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas, je suis désolée, petite.

Un éclair de tristesse passa sur son visage, puis un nouvel éclair m'aveugla.

\- Toujours la même au fond, hein Granger, rit Parkinson.

\- Crois moi, il y a des chose dont lesquelles tu ne voudrais jamais te séparer. Ca, par exemple, fis-je en faisant allusion à mon livre, c'est le souvenir de l'ancienne moi.

Elle me regarda sans expression avant de s'asseoir à son tour autour de la table, croisant ses jambes. Drago se planta face à moi, et me regarda une seconde dans les yeux, son masque d'impassibilité revêtu.

\- Et le meilleur pour la fin, non ?, chuchota-t-il avant de m'emmener dans son monde.

Il y avait un couloir, long et sombre, éclairé de ces lampes de mur que l'on peut voir dans des hôtels. Au bout de ce couloir, deux portes. Noires toute les deux. Une entrouverte, et l'autre fermée avec un cadenas rutilant. Je tournais sur moi même, mais je ne vis pas Drago. Il ne m'avait pourtant pas annoncé le péché – ou plutôt les deux péchés, si je comptais bien – restant. Je me retournais de nouveau face aux portes, et je vis un élément qui n'y était pas une seconde plus tôt. Une clé était pendue à un anneau de fer près de la porte fermée par le cadenas. Je la saisis aussitôt, et laissai la verrou tomber au sol en un bruit qui sembler résonner dans ma propre tête, comme si j'étais au fin fond d'une grotte. Je levai la tête pour constater la hauteur du plafond, et…

Il ne paraissait pas y en avoir. Pourtant, j'aurais juré que… Je fronçai les sourcils, cette dernière épreuve m'angoissait quelque peu et relevait plus du cauchemar que de l'amusement. Toutefois, je ne savais toujours pas quelle porte ouvrir. Si j'ouvrais les deux en même temps, il y aurait une possibilité que je voie ce que les deux renfermaient en même temps sachant qu'elles étaient pratiquement collées. Je posai mes mains sur les deux poignées, et retins mon souffle. Je me retrouvai soudain devant un escalier semblable à celui menant au bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, mais avec une gargouille différente qui gardait son entrée. La gargouille bougea doucement et releva sa tête reptilienne pour me susurrer d'un voix sombre et grave :

\- Gourmandise effectuée le dernier choix tu devras faire.

Elle articula ses longs doigts crochus, avec un bruit de frottement de pierre.

\- Sombre et abyssal comme la nuit ou gris et tourmenté comme un ange déchu ?

Ce n'était pas une devinette, ici, mais une question. Le premier choix m'apportait confiance, elle avait dit nuit. Le deuxième me réconfortait, elle avait dit ange. Quant à choisir entre la confiance et le réconfort, je préférai de loin la confiance mais le réconfort m'était plus opportun. Mon cerveau tournait très vite, je cherchais mille façons de répondre à son énigme à une vitesse tellement ahurissante que j'eus l'impression de ne même pas y penser réellement.

\- Les anges déchus ne peuplent-ils pas la nuit ?, lancais-je après une minute.

Je jurai voir la gargouille esquisser un sourire, et elle me laissa passer après s'être momifiée de nouveau. Je montai lentement les marches, mon cœur battait tellement fort que je le sentais jusque dans mon crâne. Je poussai une petite porte de bois, puis une intense lumière m'aveugla. Je pus distinguer deux silhouettes noires, puis ma vue s'ajusta de nouveau. Une étrange neige dorée tombait dans cet espace où l'herbe était blanche, comme le ciel au dessus de ma tête. De nombreux arbres aux feuilles rouges créaient une sorte d'allée de chaque côté d'un petit chemin de galets blancs. Ce monde était tout droit sorti d'un rêve. Je pus maintenant voir qui se tenait devant moi. Leurs contours étaient flous, mais je pus aisément les reconnaître. Malfoy et Nott.

Ils me sourirent, et je me surpris à n'en trouver aucun plus beau que l'autre. Ca me contrariait. Je savais que j'étais attirée par les deux Serpentards, mais ce n'était pas normal au contraire d'être attirée par deux personnes en même temps. Un éclair bleu scintilla à l'horizon, puis fila sur le chemin jusque mes pieds. Je me retrouvai encore une fois transportée, mais cette fois-ci fut plus étrange, comme si je transplanai. Je me retrouvai enfin dans la salle des Trois Balais. A en juger par tous les Serpentards assis autour de la table, l'épreuve était finie. Il restait une chaise de libre, et devinez quoi ? Comme par hasard entre Nott et Malfoy. Je soupirai et m'assis. Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte, puis apporta cinq pintes de Bière au beurre. Quand le serveur fut sorti, je croisai le regard de Zabini, en face de moi. Un regard qui voulait tout dire.

\- Alors, princesse, ça t'a plu ?, fit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Je bus une gorgée de Bière au beurre en souriant.

\- C'était ça, votre épreuve pour devenir Serpentard ? Basique.

Parkinson leva un sourcil, mi-souriante, mi-étonnée.

\- Vois-tu, Hermione, ce n'est que le début d'une longue année qui promet d'être amusante.

\- Il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu l'idée de faire un truc pareil, rajouta Nott. Depuis quand ? Notre… Quatrième année ?

\- Tu veux dire quand on a pris Brown et qu'on l'a transformée en homme ?

Malfoy pouffa au souvenir qu'il venait d'évoquer, rejoint par toute la tablée, y compris moi. Je me souvenais l'avoir aperçue à l'infirmerie quand je m'étais cassé la cheville en courant dans un couloir pour aller à la bibliothèque. Elle était tout bonnement affreuse.

\- Alors qui a eu l'idée de la fourrure rousse sur ses jambes ?, demandai-je après un rire.

Parkinson leva la main, le menton levé, fière de son coup.

\- C'est vrai que c'était la belle époque, rajouta Blaise. Mais cette année va être génialissime. Nous allons apprendre à la petite Hermione Granger comment être une Serpentarde parfaite.

Malfoy leva sa pinte, suivi des autres.

\- Je porte un toast à Hermione Granger. Bienvenue parmi nous !

Je ris, puis joignis ma pinte, la cognant aux autres, ce qui fit tomber la mousse sur la table. Nous bûmes tous une gorgée, puis je leur demandai si j'avais aussi le droit de les initier à la ''pratique Gryffondorienne''.

\- Sûrement pas !, s'exclama Nott.

\- Le pari n'était pas ça si je me souvenais bien…, fit Malfoy avec une voix faussement dangereuse.

\- Un pari est un pari, il faut le suivre jusqu'au bout !, affirma Parkinson.

\- Tu deviendras des nôtres, mais aucun de nous n'a accepté et acceptera un engagement aussi dangereux que celui-ci, rajouta Zabini.

Il se leva, puis nous invita à faire de même. Je remis ma veste, puis le vis avancer vers moi.

\- Blaise, se présenta-t-il en me tendant la main.

\- Hermione, répondis-je, me prenant au jeu en la serrant.

\- Pansy, fit Parkinson, avec un réel air franc sur ses traits.

Je lui souris, puis Nott se plaça face à moi.

\- Appelle-moi Théo, fit-il avec un parfait accent français, me déposant deux baisers sur les joues.

Malfoy le bouscula presque, riant, puis me serra la main.

\- Tu sais comment je m'appelle, non ?, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Je lui souris, puis me retourner pour ouvrir la porte. Jetant un dernier regard derrière moi, je pus voir Par… Pansy et Drago discuter, puis Blaise finir sa bière appuyé sur la table et Théodore qui m'adressa un clin d'œil. Je me retournai enfin, fermant la porte derrière moi, un sourire aux lèvres. Je quittai l'auberge, puis marchai lentement d'un pas joyeux vers Poudlard.

\- Hermione ! Hermione !

Je m'arrêtai violemment, tirée de mes pensées. Ginny. Oh non. Je l'avais complètement oubliée.

\- Désolée, j'aurais dû te le dire que je partais Ginny, m'excusais-je.

Elle me sourit, rassurée.

\- Ce n'est pas pour ça que je me suis inquiétée. Tu as le droit d'aller où tu veux, je ne suis pas ta mère, rit-elle. Mais ça fait deux heures que tu es partie, et on rentre à Poudlard dans dix minutes.

\- D'accord, merci de m'avoir attendue.

\- Je t'ai pris quelque chose !, fit-elle.

Je remarquai un bon nombre de sacs dans ses bras, elle avait dû avoir fait le tour de toutes les boutiques de Pré-Au-Lard. Elle m'en tendit un, blanc avec un nœud doré.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, demandai-je en l'ouvrant.

J'en sortis un magnifique collier à deux rangs serti de pierres proches de l'émeraude. Je lui fis une brève accolade, souriante.

\- Il est magnifique, merci Ginny.

\- De rien, heureuse que ça te plaise, me retourna-t-elle.

 _ **Et voici le deuxième chapitre. N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions, elles me sont utiles, vraiment !**_

 ** _Espérons que ca vous aura plu !_**

 ** _(Je ne sais pas pourquoi je parle de moi à la deuxième personne du pluriel, sûrement parce que jsuis pas vraiment seule dans ma tête ^.^)_**

 ** _Wizzzy 3_**


	3. Chapter 3

OoOoOoO

CHAPITRE TROIS

* * *

Nous étions descendues en dernier Ginny et moi pour le banquet du soir. La moitié des professeurs étaient partis et les autres discutaient autour d'un dessert. Il ne restait plus qu'un quart des Gryffondor, et les plats réservés aux retardataires étaient placés en bout de table. Il n'y avait que deux première année qui discutaient de Métamorphose, alors nous nous assîmes près d'eux.

Je me servis de la purée et du canard laqué. Je n'avais pas mangé de la journée à part un bout de gâteau au caramel de chez Honeydukes que Ginny m'avait donné quand nous étions rentrées de Pré-Au-Lard l'après-midi. Elle me regardait manger avec amusement tout en discutant d'Harry et de ses compétences en tant que chef de l'équipe de Quidditch. Je hochai la tête, émis quelques commentaires mais il fallait avouer que le conversation n'était pas très intéressante, bien qu'agréable. Elle changea rapidement de sujet.

\- J'ai entendu parler d'une soirée inter-maisons organisée par les préfets de dernière année.

\- Oh, fis-je enter deux bouchées. Et elle a lieu quand ?

Ginny sourit d'excitation, bût une gorgée de jus de citrouille et joignit ses mains.

\- Nous avons tous rendez-vous dans deux jours, vendredi soir. Il y a une autre après-midi à Pré-Au-Lard vendredi. On pourra acheter quelque chose.

J'acquiesçai, puis portai la discussion sur les cours du lendemain, pratiquement tous avec les Serpentards. Ginny ne paraissait pas en colère à leur évocation, pas comme d'habitude. Elle avait un peu de rose sur le haut des joues, et un froncement de sourcils incertain créait un pli sur son front.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?, demandai-je naturellement.

\- Non… Non, ça va. C'est juste que… Tu vas me prendre pour une folle. Laisse tomber.

Elle prit un pancake et le fourra dans sa bouche comme pour s'empêcher de parler.

\- Tu sais, avec Harry… Chacun de notre côté, on a vécu la même guerre, traversé les mêmes champs de batailles, affronté les mêmes ennemis. Quelques mois plus tard on s'est retrouvés attablés, l'un en face de l'autre, comme deux vieux soldats partageant seuls ce secret bien trop horrible pour être divulgué. Au milieu des silences, c'était difficile de retrouver l'insouciance des temps anciens. Il y a quelque chose qui s'est cassé, Hermione. Et j'ai appris à l'ignorer, ça fait mal, mais je le fais quand même tu sais.

Elle but une gorgée de jus pour se redonner contenance, puis s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Je me suis détachée, doucement, puis attachée à quelqu'un de nouveau.

Je lui souris et lui pris la main.

\- Je crois que c'est ça qui tue les gens, tu sais. De pas changer de vie assez souvent, fis-je.

Je fixai une seconde mon assiette, puis relevai les yeux vers elle.

\- Sois contente. T'as réussi à le faire, toi.

Elle rit nerveusement.

\- Toi aussi, je l'ai vu. Tu t'es un peu éloignée de nous depuis cette année. J'ai remarqué que tu n'étais plus ce que tu étais avant. J'ai aussi envie de… de ''changer d'air'', en quelque sorte. Rester avec des gens nouveaux. Puis il y a Blaise Zabini. Il me lance des regards normaux depuis cette année. Normaux au plus normal qui soit. Avant ce n'était que du détachement.

Elle croqua dans son pancake, puis sourit.

\- J'ai eu envie d'essayer. Je sais que tu étais avec eux cet après-midi. C'était bien ? Je veux dire… La nouveauté ?

\- Rafraîchissant, fis-je.

Elle me sourit et je lui souris en retour. Je commençais à me dire qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir que mes amis Gryffondors me comprennent un jour. Et bien, contrairement à ce que je pensais, Ginny, elle s'était réveillée. J'étais contente.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

Je me retournais sans arrêt dans mon lit, je n'arrivais pas à me rendormir. Il restait une bonne heure avant le début du petit déjeuner à sept heures pour les lève-tôt. Tout le monde descendrait à huit heures au plus tôt. Regardant une énième fois la montre moldue sur mon oreiller, je grognai. Je repoussai les couettes vivement et tirai le rideau de mon lit. Rejoignant la salle de bain sans faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller les autres – je respectais leur sommeil tout de même. Je pris ma douche et m'habillai. Il faisait plus froid aujourd'hui alors j'enfilai un sweat en laine gris et un jean noir auquel je jetai un sort de réchauffement. Je lissai mes cheveux d'un coup de baguette et me maquillai. Je me regardai dans le miroir puis descendis d'un pas sautillant dans la Salle commune, puis sortis de la pièce. Je décidai de me promener un peu vers le parc. Tout en marchant, je repensai à la journée d'hier. Je m'étais réveillée à l'infirmerie, et Mme Pomfresh m'avait dit que je m'étais évanouie. Je me souvenais avoir parlé à Luna de mes parents, puis plus rien. Si, je me souvenais de ces mains… fraîches, et ensuite, à l'épreuve de Drago, les mêmes. Celles de … Théodore ! C'était donc lui qui m'avait sauvé de ma crise d'angoisse ? Il fallait que je le remercie. Je m'arrêtai devant le terrain de Quidditch. Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte d'où j'allais. Il y avait un entraînement. Je ne savais pas les joueurs si matinaux. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je m'engageai par moi-même – de mon plein gré ! – à aller voir un match de Quidditch. Ce n'était pas plus mal que de flâner dans tout Poudlard pendant une heure. Je montai les gradins, quasiment vides. J'aperçus Théodore, au gradin d'à côté, alors je descendis du mien pour le rejoindre. Je m'assis à côté de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, demandai-je en regardant le livre qu'il lisait.

Il leva les yeux, sourit puis s'adossa de façon à étendre ses jambes.

\- Les origines de Darwin.

\- Moldu.

\- Je sais. Mais la seule chose qu'il ont fait de mieux que nous, c'est la littérature. Et Stephen King.

Je portai mon regard vers le match, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Je l'aimais bien.

\- Je t'aime bien, souffla-t-il.

Comment avait-il pu lire ainsi dans mes pensées ? C'était …

\- Moi aussi Théodore, lui retournai-je avec un sourire en coin.

\- Tant mieux alors.

Il ferma son livre et resserra son manteau autour de lui. Je poussai un soupir, me retournant vivement vers lui.

\- Dis, c'est toi qui m'a emmenée à l'infirmerie l'autre jour ?

\- Question rhétorique.

Je ris, replaçant mes cheveux balayés devant mon visage par le vent.

\- Tu viens souvent à la tour d'Astronomie ou c'était juste un hasard ?

\- J'emmenais Drago avant. Maintenant, je crois qu'il sait y aller tout seul. Et par rapport à l'autre fois, j'avais juste envie de fumer une clope.

Le capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard poussa un hurlement, criant des reproches à un frêle et petit ''autre nouveau de merde dans notre équipe''. Bien sûr, il essayait de se défendre, en bon Serpentard, mais Drago ne lui laissait aucune chance de parler, ne serait-ce que de respirer. Il pointa du doigt les vestiaires, puis tendit la main vers le nouveau qui lui tendit son balai. Il était viré de l'équipe. Théodore rit mesquinement.

\- Toujours pareil. Crois-moi pour rien au monde je n'essaierais de postuler dans notre équipe. Drago est trop indulgent et en plus, je n'aime pas ce sport.

\- Moi non plus. C'est mieux de le regarder. Dis, tu me prêteras ton livre ?, fis-je soudainement, changeant de sujet.

\- Bien sûr.

Il me le tendit.

\- Tu l'as fini ?

\- Lu et relu au moins sept fois. Prends-le.

\- Merci, fis-je en lui déposant un bref baiser sur la joue.

Il sourit, puis fourra ses mains dans ses poches, se levant.

\- Alors que m'arrivera-t-il si je t'offre la dernière édition de l'Histoire de Poudlard, quand à peine je t'offre un petit roman j'ai le droit à un bisou.

Je me levai à mon tour et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le château. Une fois arrivés, la Grande Salle était quasiment vide et la nourriture apparût à la seconde où nous rentrions, nous déjeunâmes tout en discutant.

\- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce qu'il y avait, sous ce drap à l'épreuve.

Il sourit et prit une bouchée de porridge. Même quand il mangeait il avait cette adorable fossette sur la joue.

\- Tu vas à la soirée demain soir ?, fit-il innocemment.

\- Ne changes pas de sujet, s'il te plaît !, le réprimandai-je en riant.

\- Je ne change absolument pas de sujet, petit Rat-de-bibliothèque.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

\- Je trouve ça plutôt mignon.

Je touchai du bout des doigts la neige sur la table qui tombait depuis que nous nous étions assis.

\- En quoi un Rat-de-bibliothèque est-il mignon ?

Il prit un air faussement sérieux, comme si il allait lancer un sujet de politique.

\- Un rat de l'opéra, par exemple. Ce n'est pas péjoratif. Un Rat-de-bibliothèque c'est la même chose, sauf que… au lieu qu'il soit passionné par la danse, il est passionné par les livres. Ou les bibliothèques, dans ton cas.

\- Je ne suis pas passionnée par les bibliothèques !, fis-je prenant une mine renfrognée. J'aime la littérature.

\- Ca va, okay !, s'exclama-t-il en levant les mains. Je ne t'appelle plus comme ça. Mais crois-moi, je te trouverai bien un surnom.

\- Si tu veux. Mais tous sauf celui-ci.

\- Donc, tu vas à la soirée demain soir ?, répéta-t-il.

\- Avec Ginny. Mais je ne suis pas sûre que tous les septième année soient présents.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, les préfets n'ont prévenu que certaines personnes.

\- Tu sais où ça se passera ?, demandais-je en mordant dans une pomme.

\- Non, normalement, les préfets fourniront l'information demain. Ils travaillent vraiment dur. Blaise m'a parlé d'un sort d'insonorisation puissant, donc j'en déduis que ce sera dans un grand espace, ou un endroit ouvert.

\- J'ai hâte.

Les Serpentards, revenant du match s'assirent à côté de nous. Pansy me regarda d'un air impressionné.

\- Eh, bien, t'y vas fort à ton initiation.

\- De quoi tu parles ?, lui demandai-je.

D'un regard, elle m'indiqua la table.

Ah… oui. J'étais assise à la table des Serpentards. Je n'avais pas trop réfléchi à où m'asseoir, j'avais juste suivi Théodore. Pour réponse, je haussai les épaules. La salle s'était petit à petit remplie, jusqu'à devenir pleine. Certains me fixaient ou me pointaient du doigt et d'autres chuchotaient en me regardant d'un air accusateur.

\- Au fait, tu y vas à la soirée, demain ?, fit-elle.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'on ne parle que de ça, soupirai-je. Sinon, oui. Et demain il y a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard, j'y vais avec Ginny.

Je la vis sourire tristement, remuant sa gelée de framboise sans grande envie.

\- Tu pourrais nous accompagner, lui proposai-je, espérant que ça lui redonnerait le sourire.

Gagné. Elle releva la tête d'un coup et fit un immense sourire, les yeux pétillants.

\- Avec plaisir ! Mais Weasley, elle ne…

\- Non, pas de problème. Au fait, Blaise… , m'exclamai-je soudain en me retournant vers lui à ma droite, je voulais savoir…

\- Ouh là, ça à l'air important !, se moqua-t-il.

\- Oui, un peu. Ginny est… comment dire… attirée par ton charme inter-spatial ?

Il recracha son jus de citrouille.

\- S… Sérieusement ? Sérieusement de sérieusement ?

\- On ne peut plus sérieuse, confirmai-je. En quoi ça te choque tant que ça ?

\- Il veut sortir avec elle depuis trois ans, intervint Drago.

\- Mais pourquoi ne tu ne lui as pas demandé tout simplement ?, m'exclamai-je. Après tout, tu as toujours eu les filles que tu voulais, non ?

Blaise marmonna inintelligiblement, un sourire énorme éclairait son visage. Théodore lui mit une tape dans le dos. Soudain, j'entendis un raclement de gorge derrière moi. Je vis Pansy faire les gros yeux, Drago avait les sourcils haussés et Théo la bouche ouverte, tous fixant quelque chose derrière moi. Je me retournai… sur Harry et Ron.

\- Bonjour, fis-je innocemment.

\- Hermione, tu vas nous expliquer ce que tu fous, là ?, clama Ron.

\- Je te demande pardon ?, grognai-je.

De quel droit se permettait-il de me parler sur ce ton ? Il ne l'avait fait qu'une seule fois dans sa vie, et ce, au bal de Noël lors du Tournoi des Trois sorciers. Pourquoi s'en prenait-il à moi ? Harry poussa Ron en arrière, l'air stressé.

\- Je… On aimerait te parler Hermione, si tu veux bien.

Je soupirai, puis bus une gorgée de mon jus avant de balancer mes jambes de l'autre côté du banc pour me lever et les suivre derrière les portes de la Grande Salle.

\- Je vous écoute.

Je croisai mes bras et m'adossai au mur.

\- On te trouve distante depuis cette année Hermione…, commença Harry.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu restes avec ces salauds de Serpentards, cracha Ron, transparent.

La colère m'aveugla peu à peu. Pourquoi voyait-il le mal dans tous mes faits et gestes ? Depuis toujours, je pensais à de la surprotection. Mais maintenant, je ne voyais que de la jalousie.

\- La ferme Ron, sifflai-je. Je fais ce que je veux. Je reste avec qui je veux. Je parle à qui je veux, okay ? Tu n'es ni mes parents, ni Merlin, ni encore quelqu'un à qui j'obéirais si il me disait que ces personnes sont dangereuses pour moi. Et si tu étais un tant soit peu mon ''ami''…

Je mimai les guillemets avec mes doigts.

\- … Tu me laisserais faire ce que bon me semble, finis-je.

Je ne pouvais être plus claire. Ainsi me laisserait-il tranquille avec ses idéologies dictatoriales. Harry ne reprocha rien, mais m'adressa un faible sourire quand Ron fut parti.

\- Je ne critique aucun de tes choix, Hermione, et je ne le ferais jamais. Sache que je te considère toujours comme une sœur. Tu me manques juste, tu comprends ?

\- Oui, Harry.

Je le regardais une seconde, puis lui tournai le dos.

* * *

 _ **Et voici le troisième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu.**_

 _ **Wizzy**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre quatre**_

La Divination est le cours le plus ennuyant que j'ai jamais suivi. Le professeur Trelawney, debout en équilibre sur une chaise, récitait des paroles sorties de nulle part en une chanson décousue tout en agitant des bras vers le ciel, puis vers elle. Encore vers le haut, puis vers elle. Je suivais du regard ses mouvements hystériques, comme tous les élèves du cours. Je me demandais quand, Merlin, cette chaise allait enfin céder quand la fin des cours s'annonça. Je mis mon livre dans mon sac et sortis rapidement de la classe. Il ne me resterait plus qu'une heure et demie de Potion et je serais libre. Je marchai d'un pas tranquille vers mon prochain cours. Je croisai Drago dans les couloirs. Il me sourit, énigmatiquement. Je lui fis un signe de la main et continuai mon chemin. Arrivée dans la salle, j'allai chercher un livre au fond de la classe et allai m'y asseoir. Le professeur fit apparaître des chaudrons tout en indiquant la page du livre pour la réalisation d'un potion appelée ''subconscient instantané''. Blaise, à la table voisine de la mienne, se retourna pour me dire :

\- Substance illicite ! Ça va être gé-nial ! J'ai trop hâte, s'exclama-t-il.

\- Mr Zabini, si Miss Granger vous intéresse tant, pourquoi ne pas nous faire part de vos petites amourettes ?!, questionna ironiquement le professeur, les mains sur les hanches.

Nous rîmes, puis je lui poussai l'épaule pour qu'il se retourne.

\- Donc, reprit le professeur. Nous allons étudier à la préparation aujourd'hui, le philtre de ''subconscient instantané''. Comme son nom l'indique, c'est un philtre instantané. Il agit donc immédiatement après ingestion. Quand à la partie subconscient de la potion, elle a un effet qui vous plonge dans le subconscient de chacun. Qui peut nous donner la définition de subconscient ? Mr Zabini, peut-être ?

\- Je vais être sa cible pour une bonne semaine au moins, maintenant, marmonna-t-il avant de s'éclaircir la gorge. Le subconscient est souvent relié à l'inconscient. C'est un état psychique qui influe sur notre comportement par rapport à nos idées ou sentiments enfouis. Dans tous les cas, nous n'avons pas conscience d'être en cet état.

Le professeur lui lança un regard contrit, puis se frotta le menton en plissant les yeux.

\- Bien ! Vous avez cinquante minutes.

Il claqua des mains, puis la classe fut comme parcourue d'une vague d'agitation. Je soupirai avec un sourire et commençai la potion. L'inconscient ? Intéressant. Je commençai par ouvrir le livre, suivant du doigt la recette. Elle avait l'air complexe. Une petite détonation se fit entendre. Je me retournai. Seamus avait fait exploser son chaudron au premier ingrédient versé dans son chaudron. Ça ne lui arrivait pas très souvent. D'habitude, il explosait sa potion vers la demie-heure passée. Alors la potion _était_ complexe. Je m'attachai les cheveux et remontai les manches de mon uniforme. Je me mis en condition de travail comme je le faisais avant, les années passées. Cela faisait du bien de faire un peu travailler mon cerveau, je devais l'avouer. C'était intense ce sentiment de suspense jusqu'à arriver, à la fin de la potion, à la conclusion de réussite ou non. Une heure plus tard, je touillai la mixture dans mon chaudron doucement, et des petites paillettes dorées apparurent à la surface. Je l'avais réussie. Je n'avais même pas besoin de voir le professeur regarder avec approbation ma potion en passant à côté de moi. Je le savais. Je poussai une petite exclamation de joie, et Blaise me lança un regard amusé.

Cinq minutes après, le professeur nous libéra. Blaise me suivit jusqu'à la sortie du cours, puis d'un signe de tête m'indiqua de le suivre. Il s'arrêta quand nous passions dans un couloir désert. Il sortit de sa poche une grande fiole du… philtre de subconscience !

\- Comment as-tu fait ?, murmurai-je avec un grand sourire, les yeux grands ouverts.

Il la rangea puis regarda de l'autre côté du couloir en disant avec la plus grande des modesties :

\- Oh, pas grand-chose, juste quelques années d'entraînement !

\- T'es con, ris-je en le tapant sur l'épaule. Tu aurais pu te faire prendre, le professeur ne faisait que de te fixer.

\- Je sais, mais ça, c'est pour autre chose : je suis tellement beau, se plaignit-il en reprenant son chemin vers la Grande Salle.

\- Et que comptes-tu en faire ?, fis-je en levant les yeux au ciel pour sa remarque précédente.

\- Étant donné que c'est une substance un _petit peu_ illicite, je vais en faire quelque chose d'amusant. Comme des friandises, ou… un cocktail. Pour la fête de ce soir.

\- Pour forcer les gens à faire ce dont ils ont vraiment envie de faire ?

Il s'assit à la table des Gryffondor, me laissant aux portes de la Grande Salle. Je le suivis, souriante. Il s'était assis à côté de Ginny, mais s'en fichait royalement des regards - autant catastrophés que quand moi-même m'étais assise à la table des Serpentard - que tous lui lançaient. Je m'assis à mon tour en face d'elle.

\- Pas pour les forcer, mais pour qu'ils s'en rendent compte, répondit-il. Ça va être amusant, tu verras.

Après avoir mangé, nous remontâmes un instant dans nos dortoirs avec Ginny. Elle se coiffait quand elle se retourna pour me regarder le plus sérieusement qu'elle ne m'avait jamais regardée.

\- Blaise... ?, fut le seul mot qu'elle prononça.

Je finis de me brosser les dents et enlevai mon uniforme.

\- Il t'aime beaucoup. Depuis longtemps d'après ce que j'ai pu entendre.

\- C'est vrai alors, chuchota-t-elle avec un grand sourire tout en passant un sweat noir et un jean.

\- Oui, approuvai-je.

J'enfilai un leggings et un pull gris.

\- Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu penses de lui ?

Elle eut un petit rire nerveux et me tendit des bottines noires que j'enfilai.

\- Il est… superbement sexy ?, fit-elle en riant.

\- Et… ?, appuyai-je.

Elle mit ses chaussures à son tour et je la suivis dans la salle commune.

\- Attends, une seconde, chuchota-t-elle.

Harry était assis sur le canapé face à la cheminée. Il semblait regarder dans le vide quand il s'aperçut de notre présence. Il tourna instantanément la tête vers Ginny. Elle lui sourit, le regard fuyant. Je m'approchai de lui tandis que Ginny passa le portrait.

\- Tu vas bien Harry ?

Il leva le regard vers moi, il avait le yeux vitreux et des cernes entouraient ses yeux.

\- Je ne dois pas être très agréable à voir, hein, fit-il faussement sarcastique. Je devrais peut être aller dormir.

Il se leva doucement, mais je lui posai la main sur l'épaule, le faisant se rasseoir. Je m'assis à mon tour à côté de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

En réalité, je savais très bien ce qui n'allait pas. C'était ma meilleure amie. Mais je savais que si il parlait de ça, ça lui aiderait à surmonter ses problèmes et à passer à autre chose.

\- Je sais que tu es au courant Hermione. Mais il me faut un peu de temps. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je réussirai à tourner la page. J'aimerais même lui parler, comme un ami normal mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle le veuille.

\- Je vais lui en parler, d'accord ?

Il me parut reconnaissant, et sourit. Il se leva enfin et je le suivis du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il monte dormir. Je sortis enfin de la Salle Commune pour rejoindre Ginny qui discutait avec Pansy. Pansy ? Oui, elle discutait avec elle. Je m'approchai.

\- Oh, mais c'est génial !, s'exclama Ginny. On pourra enfin refaire notre stock avec des vêtements à peu près portables. Les vieilles boutiques me lassaient.

\- Oui, ils vont ajouter un petit centre commercial de boutiques pour attirer la population. Ma grand-mère dit que d'ici l'an prochain, Pré-Au- Lard sera plein de monde. Et puis, je connais le gérant de la boutique, il pourra nous faire des prix.

\- J'ai hâte !, confirma Ginny.

Pansy me vit et me pressa d'un geste de la main.

\- On attendait plus que toi, allez ! Si tu ne te dépêches pas il ne va même plus y avoir d'habits pour nous !

Je ris et les suivis. J'étais heureuses qu'elles s'entendent. Si ce n'est sur la mode, mais au moins elles s'entendaient bien. Il faudrait que je parle à Ginny de Harry. Peut être pas ce soir, mais demain matin, c'était sûr. Nous nous retrouvâmes devant un très beau magasin. Il avait les façades blanches et noires, et la marque bleue et dorée était suspendue au dessus de deux grandes portes vitrées. Je restai un instant ébahie devant la beauté et la modernité de cet endroit. Cela faisait tâche à côté de Pré-au-Lard. Ou plutôt Pré-au-Lard faisait tâche. Je fus vite entraînée à l'intérieur. On voyait nettement les couleurs dominantes des habits ici. Blanc, bleu marine, bleu jean, noir, gris. J'adorais le style du magasin. Et la musique, elle représentait vraiment l'âme de cet endroit. Je me demandais pourquoi je n'avais pas vu de boutique comme celle-ci auparavant. Je sortis vite de mes pensées en voyant déjà Pansy avec une pile d'habits dans ses bras. Ginny quant à elle, regardait une jolie robe bleue à motifs blancs. Mon regard tomba instantanément vers un sweat noir, où était cousu au fil blanc ' _'you can make hell feel like home_ ''. Il était tout particulièrement joli. Et qu'à quatre gallions. C'était largement abordable, alors je le posai sur mon bras pour continuer mon chemin.

Deux heures après, j'étais assise sur un fauteuil en face des cabines d'essayage, à attendre que Ginny et Pansy finissent d'essayer leurs habits. J'avais pris quant à moi deux chemises à carreau, une vert foncé et une bordeaux; une jupe noire rayée blanche; un t-shirt court noir; une robe en coton fluide de la même couleur; un pull blanc; une combi-short imprimée marguerites et deux paires de chaussures. Si ce que j'ai acheté paraissait énorme, les achats de Ginny et Pansy étaient gigantesques. Elle sortirent enfin de la cabine et nous allâmes payer nos achats. Après être sorties du magasin avec un au revoir chaleureux des vendeuses, nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'ancien Pré-au-Lard. Nous nous arrêtâmes chez Florian Fortarôme pour se reposer un peu. Nous étions assises à manger nos glaces et à discuter quand nous croisâmes les garçons. Il y avait Théodore, Blaise et Drago. Pansy cria à s'en arracher la gorge en leur faisant de grands signes de la main. J'allumai une cigarette et les garçons vinrent s'asseoir avec nous. Ils commandèrent eux aussi des glaces. Je souris quand je vis à quelles places ils s'étaient assis. Blaise était à côté de Ginny et Pansy, et moi j'étais entourée de Théo et Drago. _Très étrange,_ pensai-je avec un sourire.

\- Vous aussi vous avez vu ce nouveau magasin au bout de Pré-au-Lard ?, questionna Théodore.

\- Oui, confirma Ginny. J'aime beaucoup le style de la boutique.

\- Moi aussi, confirma-t-il.

\- J'espère que vous avez acheté des tenues convenables pour la soirée ?, fit Blaise, un grand sourire sur le visage.

Tout le monde acquiesça, puis posèrent toutes sortes de questions à Blaise.

\- En tant que l'un des organisateurs de la soirée, je me dois de respecter le règlement de tenue du secret. En gros, je ne vous dirai rien. Tous les invités recevront une lettre dans leur dortoir, ce soir, après le banquet. Elle contiendra les informations nécessaires.

\- Mais où est-ce que ce sera ?, s'enquit Ginny.

\- Je ne dirai rien, même si c'est toi ma jolie, fit Blaise, désolé.

Ginny parut triste mais heureuse à la fois, pour le surnom que Blaise lui avait donné. Je vis soudain Ron passer à côté de nous, regardant alléché les glaces. Quand il nous aperçut, il parut renoncer et nous lanca à moi à Ginny un regard noir. Drago et moi soupirâmes en chœur, ce qui nous fit sourire. Je lui tendis ma cigarette, qu'il accepta. Je le regardait recracher la fumée. Il avait vraiment de très belles lèvres. Je coupai court à ma contemplation quand je vis la main de Théodore passer devant moi pour quémander la cigarette. Drago lui tendit avec un certain mépris.

\- _Merci_ , fit-il ironiquement.

Théodore avait aussi une façon de fumer qui me fascinait. C'était comme si il expirait son âme. Il faisait sortir la fumée de sa bouche de telle sorte que les volutes blanchâtres ressemblaient toujours à quelque chose qu'il me plaisait d'imaginer. Il me la tendit avec une mimique adorable sur le visage. Je lui souris et la repris tout en me mêlant à la discussion des autres qui essayaient d'imaginer la soirée sous le regard circonspect de Blaise qui paraissait s'en amuser.

* * *

 ** _Et voiilàààà le quatrième chapitre, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me donner vos impressions !_**

 ** _Wizzy_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**CHAPITRE CINQ**_

J'enfilai une robe en coton gris et un collant opaque noir ainsi que des bottines de la même couleur. Ginny quant à elle était enfermée dans la salle de bain depuis une bonne demie heure.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais à la fin ?, grognai-je.

J'allais taper à la porte quand elle l'ouvrit à une vitesse incroyable, étendant les bras au dessus d'elle pour tournoyer devant moi. Elle était tout simplement magnifique.

\- Tu as coupé tes cheveux ?!, hurlai-je, ébahie.

\- Oui ! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?, fit Ginny, soudain anxieuse.

\- C'est super joli ! Ca te va très bien, la complimentai-je.

\- Merci !

Je m'assis sur le lit, et elle dut remarquer mon air grave car elle prit place à côté de moi. Elle m'interrogea du regard, me demandant mentalement ''Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?''.

\- Harry est mal Ginny.

Son regard se fit vite fuyant, et elle se rongea nerveusement un ongle.

\- Il… il m'a dit qu'il voudrait au moins que tu le regardes comme un ami. Mais il ne t'en veut pas, Ginny. Au contraire. Il lui faut juste un peu de temps. Mais il faudra que tu lui parles, ok ?

Elle acquiesça lentement, l'air un peu triste.

\- Bon, on a une fête, nous !, m'exclamai-je en changeant vivement de sujet.

Elle tapa dans ses mains avec effusion.

\- Tu es prête ?, fit-t-elle.

Je hochai la tête avec un grand sourire, j'avais autant hâte qu'elle.

Environ dix minutes plus tard, nous nous rendîmes au lieu de rendez-vous indiqué sur la carte d'invitation, devant une fontaine du parc. Blaise se tenait sur une petite estrade de pierre noire, un sourire fier aux lèvres. Nous étions environ une soixantaine, formant des petit tas de foule autour et aux alentours de la fontaine. J'aperçus au loin Luna qui discutait avec Neville. Elle portait une longue robe jaune qui frottait l'herbe, et quand le vent la soulevait, laissait apercevoir ses pieds nus aux orteils vernis de bleu. Elle avait noué ses cheveux en une tresse mêlée de petites marguerites. Elle était très jolie.

Je remarquai que tout le monde s'était mis sur leur trente-et-un. Ca donnait l'impression d'une soirée privée comme il en aurait pu y avoir à l'extérieur de Poudlard. C'était impressionnant. De l'autre côté de la fontaine, je distinguai le groupe des Serpentards, et j'entraînai Ginny par le bras pour les rejoindre.

Tous étaient très beaux, Drago avec son t-shirt blanc aux manches noires et son jean bleu clair qui était assorti à ses yeux, les faisant ressortir; Théo dans son jean et t-shirt à manches longues noirs : il avait retroussé ses manches, et cela laissait voir une ligne noire tatoué autour de son avant bras; et Pansy, avec une robe magnifique qu'elle avait achetée hier, blanche, courte et fluide, qui se nouait à la gorge. Nous nous saluions quand Blaise émit un raclement de gorge amplifié à l'aide de sa baguette appuyée sur son cou.

\- Bienvenue à tous, et merci d'être présents. Je tiens tout d'abord à vous soutenir le caractère secret de cette soirée. Nous nous sommes – et je tiens à remercier au passage mes camarades préfets, ajouta-t-il en inclinant la tête vers eux,- entretenus avec la directrice elle-même pour discuter de la discrétion et de la sécurité accordée à cet événement beaucoup négocié et amplement mérité. Alors profitez-en ! Je tiens à préciser le déroulement de la soirée. Nous commencerons par un temps libre, puis vers…

Il regarda sa montre d'un geste vif.

\- Vingt-trois heures quinze, tout le monde montera dans son dortoir respectif afin de prendre de quoi se baigner. Après cela, nous aurons rendez-vous à vingt-trois heures trente au lac de Poudlard, à la rive en face des serres de botanique. Ensuite multiples _jeux_ …

Il appuya sur ce mot avec un jeu de sourcils et un sourire mystérieux, ce qui arracha quelques rires.

\- … dont la tâche est confiée aux autres préfets pimenteront la soirée. Enfin, nous finirons la nuit dans une salle aménagée spécialement pour nous, une idée de notre chère et bien-aimée Directrice.

Cette fois ci, plusieurs éclats de rire plus forts retentirent. Blaise tapa dans ses mains, abandonnant soudain son air et son ton faussement professionnel pour finir :

\- Que la fête commence !

Il leva sa baguette, et dans un tonnerre d'applaudissement, jeta un sort. Pendant une minute, plus personne ne parla. Tous étaient émerveillés, et c'est peu dire par rapport à la… magie qui régnait à cet instant. Une sorte de dôme était visible et englobait en petits chemins bordés de haies le lac en face des serres, une centaine de mètres autour de la fontaine jusqu'à l'entrée dans un couloir de Poudlard qui menait où nous étions. Des petites tables étaient apparues, avec diverses boissons et je remarquai dans tous le coins des petites soucoupes remplies de dragées argentées. Le philtre de subconscience instantanée. Me voyant les regarder avec des yeux ronds, Blaise me fit un clin d'œil en discutant avec une Serdaigle. Des centaines de guirlandes faites d'ampoules moldues dans des bocaux de verre pendaient des arbres, donnant une ambiance féerique et chaleureuse, la nuit tombait à peine. De nombreuses bougies étaient posées un peu partout. L'herbe au sol scintillait étrangement. Quelqu'un mit de la musique, et je reconnus _I was wrong_ de Arizona.

\- Ils ont fait du bon boulot, remarqua Drago, soudain apparu derrière moi.

\- C'est vraiment magnifique, rajoutai-je.

Il m'entraîna sur un banc, et nous regardions le lac scintiller.

\- C'est quoi ton rêve ?

\- Je n'ai pas de rêve, répondis-je.

\- On en a tous, me contredit-il.

\- Pas moi.

\- Tu veux quoi alors ?

Je soupirai.

\- J'en ai marre que tout le monde me remarque ou me pointe du doigt uniquement parce que j'ai traversé une guerre. Comme tout le monde d'ailleurs. Je veux qu'on me foute la paix.

\- C'est comme un rêve, non ?

\- Le problème des rêves, c'est que c'est à la limite du réalisable. Moi me foutre la paix, c'est impossible. Ca me suivra.

Il porta son regard sur le lune qui commençait à luire dans le ciel bleuté.

\- Écarte-toi du monde, fit-il.

\- Tout le monde va me manquer.

Il me sourit. Il était différent de ce que j'avais pû penser. J'avais juste dû ouvrir les yeux. Il était beau.

\- C'est quoi ton rêve ?, lui retournai-je.

\- Vivre la nuit.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que la nuit tout s'éteint. C'est tellement silencieux, reposant. Le monde est endormi. Y a personne pour te dire des choses que t'oublieras pas. Y a personne.

Il me regarda comme je le regardais sûrement, puis avança la main sur ma mâchoire puis m'embrassa. Il avait les lèvres douces. Il s'arrêta et il toucha du bout des doigts une mèche de mes cheveux.

\- T'es belle, fit-il.

\- Merci, lui retournai-je en souriant.

Je me levai et avançai dans l'allée crée par les haies pour rejoindre la fontaine. En chemin, je croisai Ginny. Elle me sourit.

\- Tu t'amuses bien ?, lui fis-je.

Elle rougit et baissa la tête à la manière d'une enfant lors de son premier baiser. Chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis… Harry.

\- Blaise…, murmurai-je avec un énorme sourire.

\- Oui !, s'exclama-t-elle.

\- C'était comment ?, lui demandai-je en prenant le gobelet de Whisky-Pur-Feu qu'elle me tendait.

\- Gé-nial. Les rumeurs disaient vrai, et même bien plus !, souffla-t-elle en se ventilant à l'aide de sa main. Il embrasse comme un Dieu.

Buvant une gorgée d'alcool qui me brûla la gorge, je lui demandai :

\- Quelle heure est-il ?

\- Oh, je n'ai pas l'heure sur moi. Désolée.

\- C'est pas grave, fis-je en balayant ma question de la main, je vais aller voir si quelqu'un a une montre plus loin. A plus tard !

Elle me fit un signe de la main et je continuai mon chemin vers la fontaine. J'aperçus Théodore assis sur le rebord de la fontaine avec Blaise qui me firent un signe de main. Une fois devant eux, Blaise répondit à ma question que je la pose.

\- Dans une heure on va au lac ! A nous les petits culs en maillot de bain !, s'exclama-t-il en faisant mine de baver.

Théodore rit et je secouai la tête, lassée et amusée.

\- Tu n'aurais pas… officialisé avec Ginny ?, hasardai-je l'air de rien.

Il perdit aussitôt son regard salace et reçut un coup dans l'épaule de la part de Théo.

\- Bravo, mon pote !

\- Désolé, princesse, les vieilles habitudes tu sais. Mon rêve se réalise enfin ! D'ailleurs, où est-elle ?

Je regardai autour de moi pour tenter de l'apercevoir parmi la foule, en vain.

\- Je ne sais pas il me semble qu'elle est partie vers le lac.

Il se leva avec un regain d'énergie et nous laissa seuls, Théodore et moi.

\- Tu es belle Hermione !, me complimenta-t-il.

C'était la deuxième fois de la soirée que je recevais ce compliment. Et pas de la part de n'importe qui. Drago. Et Théo. Je n'étais pas non plus inconsciente au point de ne pas savoir que je les attirais. Mais… même le baiser de Drago n'avait pas eu l'air très réel. Il faudrait d'ailleurs que je lui parle. Il avait plutôt clos la conversation, en quelque sorte.

\- Merci, fis-je en m'asseyant à côté de lui.

Il m'indiqua du regard un groupe de Poufsouffle qui s'approchaient des coupes en scrutant les bonbons avec attention et nous les suivîmes du regard. Un garçon avec un nez busqué et les oreilles décollées les toucha d'un air méfiant, ce qui nous fit rire. Une fille petite et ronde avec de longs cheveux blonds portant une petite robe rouge le bouscula en levant les yeux au ciel avant d'en prendre deux dans sa main. Elle regarda son groupe d'amis avec un air de défi et les fourra dans sa bouche. Théodore attendait patiemment la réaction des dragées en la scrutant avec attention. La fille à la robe rouge partit d'un grand rire en se moquant de son camarade peureux. Alors deux de ses amies, des fausses jumelles brunes aux cheveux crépus et au teint mat s'approchèrent et refirent les mêmes gestes que la blonde. Soudain, alors que les jumelles s'en allaient, la blonde se jeta dans les bras de son ami et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Celui-ci ne répliqua pas, et au contraire, l'emmena derrière un buisson. Vous n'avez donc pas besoin de mon aide pour comprendre la suite. Blaise arriva avec Ginny, il avait passé un bras autour de sa taille.

\- Tu ne lui a pas donné tes bonbons ?, soupçonna Théodore, méfiant.

Blaise éclata de rire et déclara :

\- Vous n'avez toujours pas compris le fonctionnement de ces dragées, conclut-il.

\- Tu ne nous a même pas expliqué !, répliquai-je en croisant les jambes.

\- C'est vrai. Et bien…

Il attendit que nous soyons bien pendus à ses lèvres pour annoncer :

\- Vous le découvrirez en les goûtant !

\- C'est pas drôle, bouda Ginny.

Blaise parût déçu d'avoir fait perdre le sourire à sa nouvelle copine alors il alla chercher des dragées. Il nous en tendit un à Théodore et à moi, et prit celui dans sa main.

\- Un, deux… trois !

Dès qu'il prononça le dernier mot, nous le mangeâmes tous. Je renversai la tête en arrière et le déposai sur ma langue tandis que Théo, à côté de moi, en croqua la moitié avant de le manger entier. Blaise le mit dans sa bouche et le passa à Ginny en l'embrassant. C'était mignon. Déposée sur ma langue, la gélule nacrée fondit. Elle avait un goût de fruits exotiques. Mangue, papaye, kiwi, pomme… C'était délicieux. Je fermai les yeux de contentement. Un kaléidoscope de triangles violets et verts se format derrière mes paupières closes. Et quand je les rouvris, j'eus l'impression de ne plus voir le monde de la même manière. Chacune des personnes autour de moi avaient une sorte d'auréole de couleur au dessus de la tête. Je me retournai vers Théodore, qui était appuyé contre la fontaine, à quelques centimètres de tomber dedans. Il tanguait dangereusement et l'iris de ses yeux devint subitement rouge quand il croisa mon regard.

\- T… t'as les yeux rouges…, souffla-t-il en trébuchant sur les mots.

\- Toi aussi. C'est… les bonbons ?

Il regarda autour de lui, sonné.

\- Je sais pas, Blaise est parti.

Tout à coup, une étrange sensation me prit. Et c'est comme si j'étais là, sans vraiment l'être. Vous savez cette sensation, quand vous avez l'impression que le monde autour de vous vous échappe, mais qu'il continue de tourner. Comme si vous sortiez de votre corps et que vous regardiez les autres de loin, de très très loin. Et bien là, je me vis. Je ne contrôlais rien. Mon… ''moi'' se jeta sur Théodore et l'embrassa à la manière de la Poufsouffle blonde de toute à l'heure. Je vis Théodore me rattraper de justesse tout en m'embrassant et basculer dans la fontaine sous la force de mon saut. Nous continuâmes de nous embrasser une minute, avant que mon esprit se brouille et que ma vue s'obscurcisse. Je me retrouvai dans l'eau, ou plutôt dans la fontaine, à califourchon sur Théodore. Cette vision nous fit éclater de rire, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Je me relevai, les habits alourdis et trempés par l'eau et l'aidai à sortir de la fontaine. Je nous séchai d'un sort, il me remercia d'un regard.

\- Sérieusement, quelle idée ces dragées, il…

Théodore fut coupé par une voix résonnant dans les enceintes posées en haut des arbres.

\- Votre attention, veuillez vous diriger vers le lac dans dix minutes !

La phrase fut suivie d'un grésillement.

\- Je crois qu'il faudrait aller se changer pour se baigner !

Théodore acquiesça et proposa de m'accompagner. Nous traversâmes la pelouse pour gagner le couloir vers Poudlard et montâmes les escaliers.

\- Tu sais…, commença-t-il hésitant. Je… je ne sais pas si c'est ces dragées ou vraiment moi qui ont fait que je t'ai embrassé.

\- Théo, c'est moi qui me suis jetée sur toi !, répliquai-je.

Il se frotta la joue et sortit une cigarette qu'il coinça entre ses lèvres bleuies par le froid.

\- Je veux dire que je ne sais pas trop si j'ai des sentiments pour toi Hermione.

Je m'arrêtai et le regardai. Il posa son regard sur le sol gêné, et alluma sa cigarette avec un briquet moldu. Il souffla la fumée, et cela parût lui redonner du courage car il reposa ses yeux sur moi.

\- T'es belle, tu sais. T'es intelligente. T'es drôle, et t'es plus objective depuis cette année. J'ai pu apprendre à te connaître et je t'aime vraiment beaucoup. Tu me diras, il a pas fallu longtemps pour m'attacher, hein ?, rit-il, amer. Mais je crois qu'en fin de compte, je te considère plus comme mon amie. Il y a deux pas entre l'amour et la haine, mais entre l'amour et l'amitié, c'est pire non ?

Je le pris dans mes bras, respirant son odeur, le nez enfoui dans son sweat noir. Il sentait le savon, le tabac et le citron. Je voulus lui donner toute mon amitié à ce moment là, et je crois qu'il le comprit. Il me caressa la tête et me déposa un baiser sur le front.

\- Allez, en maillot de bain, princesse !, fit-il avec un sourire en coin. Rendez-vous dans deux minutes ici !

Sur ce, il fit demi-tour et je rentrai dans mon dortoir. Une fois changée, je sortis et descendis avec Théo au lac. La soirée restait fraîche, mais s'était agréablement réchauffée par rapport à la froideur des couloirs du château, sûrement grâce au dôme magique. J'avais donc passé un débardeur large qui laissait entrevoir mes côtes, et un deux-pièces noir. Théo, lui – et je devais avouer qu'il était très sexy – avait seulement mis un short de bain gris foncé. Il avait des tablettes dessinées, mais une musculature discrète. Les premières paroles du remix de _Show me love_ de Sam Feldt résonna doucement. Quand nous arrivâmes près du lac, je fus émerveillée. Des lampions chinois flottaient dans l'air au dessus de l'eau. Des pontons en bois étaient sur l'eau, et déjà plusieurs personnes en sautaient. Je rejoins Ginny, Blaise et Drago qui étaient déjà changés. Ginny portait un maillot de bain une pièce rouge échancré qui laissait une fine lisière de peau nue des épaules au nombril. Blaise un caleçon vert Serpentard – non, je m'attendais à quoi ? - et Drago… Je fus, honnêtement et littéralement à bout de souffle. Tellement à bout de souffle que je m'étouffais avec mon Whisky-Pur-Feu. Théodore me tapa dans le dos, en me passant un bras réconfortant autour des épaules.

\- Ca va ?, me demanda Ginny, inquiète.

\- T'inquiètes pas, elle va très bien, fit Blaise avec un sourire en coin.

Ginny le regarda, incompréhensive, tandis que je lui jetai un faux regard noir. Drago, que je regardais quand je m'étouffais, haussa un sourcil. Théodore, appelé par Pansy de l'autre côté de la fontaine, la rejoignit.

\- Et si on allait se baigner ?, proposa Drago.

Tout le monde acclama, et nous nous avançâmes non vers le lac, mais là où Blaise nous conduisait. Il longea de près la Forêt Interdite avant de tourner vers un sentier. Un jacuzzi était entouré de lampions identiques à ceux flottant au dessus de l'eau, et des bouteilles étaient posées sur l'herbe. Un hamac rouge pendait entre deux saules pleureurs, se balançant doucement au vent. Blaise, d'un coup de baguette, alluma une enceinte posée sur un rocher, et je reconnus Aspyn's Song. On ne pouvait pas faire plus romantique. Ginny était dans le jacuzzi, et Drago derrière moi fixait la lune. Sous le regard appuyé de Blaise, je souris et soupirai en entraînant Drago par la main dans le jacuzzi. Blaise passa un bras autour des épaules de Ginny, ce qui me rappella celui de Théo, dix minutes plus tôt. Malgré ce qu'il m'avait dit sur son amitié pour moi, je me doutais qu'il avait fait exprès. Sincèrement, son baiser m'avait paru de la même intention que quand j'embrassais les garçons en primaire, juste _comme ça._ Et ce qu'il avait dit après m'avait convaincu, et j'étais tout autant sûre de mon amitié pour lui.

\- Sur quoi seront les jeux ?, demanda Ginny, posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son petit ami.

Alors que le baiser avec Drago avait été… spécial. Un peu comme habituel, alors qu'il n'avait jamais eu lieu auparavant.

\- Je ne sais pas, en fait. C'est la seule partie de la soirée dont je ne sois pas informé, soupira Blaise. On verra bien, non ? Après tout c'est dans… une heure et demie !

Il jeta son bras dans l'eau, comme agacé.

\- J'ai l'impression que la soirée ne finit pas, commenta Drago.

Je remarquais qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup parlé depuis tout-à-l'heure. Et je remarquais aussi sa présence près de moi, presque timide. Blaise et Ginny étaient à deux mètres de nous, et nous étions en face d'eux. La situation me parût tellement absurde que j'en ris mentalement. Joli, Blaise. Vraiment.

\- Au _fait_ !, s'exclama soudain Blaise. Ne devions nous pas continuer l'initiation de la jeune demoiselle à tes côtés ?

Il avait pris un ton aristocratique, ce qui nous fit rire, moi et Ginny. Drago parût se prendre au jeu, car il redressa le menton comme il avait l'habitude de faire les années passées.

\- Mais vous faites bien de me le rappeler, mon cher. Voulez-vous vous joindre à nous ma chère ?, minauda-t-il à Ginny.

\- Mais avec plaisir, ce serait mal de refuser une telle requête de la part d'un si _bel_ homme !, fit-elle en appuyant sur le mot ''bel'' en me fixant à la manière de Blaise.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et croisai les bras soulevés de secousses par les trémoussements du jacuzzi. Blaise regarda ma meilleure amie d'un air on ne peut plus choqué.

\- Mais voyons, ma mie, me trompez-vous ? Est-ce donc votre amant ?

Ginny regarda ses ongles et souffla dessus.

\- Mais voyons, non mon homme. Celui-ci appartient déjà à quelqu'un.

\- Mais à qui donc, ma chère, si cela n'est pas indiscret ?, s'enquit Drago avec un demi sourire.

\- A cette demoiselle-ci, à vos côtés sombre idiot !, s'exclama Blaise.

Je ris et regardai Drago. Il avait un sourire amusé, et franc. Il était bien plus beau à sourire ainsi. Sous l'eau, je lui pris la main.

\- Mais oui, mon amour, fis-je en me prenant aussi au jeu. Êtes-vous donc sot à ce point ? Et moi qui me suis laissée berner par cette beauté, en fait, vous n'êtes bon à rien !

Blaise rit, Ginny siffla et Drago prit un air blessé, sa main sur la poitrine dans un geste théâtral.

\- Vous admettez enfin que je suis d'une beauté que nul ne peut nier ! Mais que de noirceur à mon égard, cela me fend le cœur.

Je lui tapai l'épaule, amusée. Je passai une main devant moi, comme pour l'effacer de mon champ de vision avant de m'avancer vers Blaise. Mais ma main resta emprisonnée dans celle de Drago. Ginny, me voyant bloquée sous l'eau, me fit :

\- Mais voyons, ma chère, que vous arrive-t-il donc ? Quel est le mal qui vous empêche de venir me visiter ?

\- Serait-ce les lianes de l'amour de votre moitié ?, continua Blaise.

\- Mais je suis sûre que vous vous amusez comme un petit fou, très cher, lui retournai-je.

\- Montrez-nous donc la raison de votre emprisonnement !, insista Drago.

Je lui lancai un regard contrit, bien qu'amusée.

\- Venez donc, amour, que nous parlions !, dis-je en l'entraînant à ma suite hors du jacuzzi. Blaise vit nos mains liées, et applaudit en compagnie de Ginny. Je l'emmenai au hamac, puis lui lâchai la main pour y monter et m'allonger.

\- Je n'avais pas ri comme ça depuis longtemps, remarqua-t-il.

Je pensais exactement la même chose. La Guerre nous avait endurcis, en fait, et enlevés quelque peu notre joie de vivre.

\- Oui, affirmai-je.

Il s'approcha de moi, et me demanda :

\- Je peux ?

Je hochai la tête, me décalant pour lui laisser la place de monter, le hamac était suffisamment large pour contenir au moins trois personnes. Il passa un bras derrière sa tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire, tout-à-l'heure ?, me demanda-t-il en faisant référence à notre sortie du jacuzzi.

\- Oh, rien.

Il fut visiblement déçu. Une brise passa, et je tremblai.

\- Tu as froid.

Il passa un bras autour de mes épaules, me réchauffant. _On ne pouvait pas faire plus cliché,_ pensai-je. Mais profitant tout de même de ce moment pour me rapprocher de lui, je calai ma tête dans le creux de son cou.

\- Tu as de quoi fumer ?, lui demandai-je.

\- Oui, dans la poche de mon jean, fit-il en se levant. Je reviens.

Il se leva, et prit au passage son jean qu'il mit, et son t-shirt qu'il me passa. Les manches étaient trop longues pour moi, et le t-shirt en lui-même était trop grand, mais au moins ça me réchauffait. Il se réinstalla à côté de moi et alluma une cigarette qu'il me tendit. Les siennes avaient le goût de menthe, comme son odeur.

-Tu crois pas qu'on fume trop?

-Non, me retourna-t-il.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce qu'on pourrait fumer plus comme on pourrait fumer moins, et que tu te bases sur un chiffre, pas sur l'état de tes poumons en me demandant ça.

-Alors tu crois quoi ?

-Qu'on souffre trop, qu'on aime trop, qu'on se plaint trop et qu'on vit pas assez, répliqua Drago en tirant sur la cigarette.

Après avoir discuté encore dix minutes, nous rejoignîmes Blaise et Ginny pour repartir vers la fontaine, à la soirée. En chemin, alors qu'ils discutaient tous les trois, je m'étais approchée des boissons quand quelqu'un me tapota l'épaule. Je me retournai sur Harry, Ron et Dean. Je les saluai tous, sauf Ron. Il ne paraissait pas prêt à pardonner ses propres sautes d'humeur. Je haussai les épaules et discutai avec Dean et Harry.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de la soirée ?, questionnai-je.

\- Géniale !, s'exclama Dean. Surtout les bonbons, je ne sais pas qui a eu l'idée de ça, mais je tiens à le féliciter !

\- C'est Blaise Zabini, fis-je.

\- Wouah, sérieusement ? Je vais aller le voir !

Il se dirigea vers lui, trois mètres plus loin. Je ne m'étais pas attendue à une telle réaction. Je levai les sourcils, étonnée. Harry avait la même tête que moi.

\- Je…

\- Ouais, admit-il, comme lisant dans mes pensées. C'est… comme si c'était naturel… ou plutôt comme si il n'y avait jamais eu de rivalité entre nos maisons. Tu sais, Hermione…

Il reporta son regard sur moi.

\- Depuis que tu restes avec eux, tout… tout le monde n'a plus _peur_ d'eux. Ils n'ont plus de préjugés. Ils pensent même que toutes ces années à les détester n'ont servi à rien puisqu'en fait, ils sont plus… ''gentils''.

Il grimaça à ce dernier mot. Puis, soudain, ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand pendant une seconde, et un éclair de tristesse passa dans ses iris bleus.

\- Za… Zabini ?!

Je me retournai vers eux. Alors je compris. Je tirai Harry par le bras pour l'emmener vers les bancs qui bordaient le lac, le plus loin possible de la fontaine où… où Ginny et Blaise s'embrassaient à pleine bouche. Je savais que c'était difficile pour lui.

\- Excuse-moi, Hermione. J'ai… j'ai juste du mal à me détacher. Nos sentiments devraient partir en même temps que la personne que l'on aime nous quitte.

Je le pris dans mes bras. Je le connaissais assez bien pour savoir que je ne devais pas parler. Le silence l'apaisait. Et même si ce n'était pas trop le cas avec les cris et les rires de la fête autour de nous, ça l'aiderait plus si il n'y avait pas une personne de plus à côté de lui à le prendre en pitié. Il détestait ça, la pitié.

\- Je vais te laisser, Harry OK ?

Je m'en allai en voyant Ron se diriger vers lui et s'asseoir à ses côtés en lui tendant une bouteille de bière. Je rejoignis Blaise, Ginny, Drago et Théodore qui discutaient.

\- Tu te rends compte, Hermione !? On a raté les jeux !, râla Théo quand il me vit.

\- C'est _vraiment_ dommage, mon pote, ajouta Blaise. J'ai vu le programme qu'ils organisaient, et ils promettaient d'être gé-niaux. Navré que tu aies raté ça.

\- Tu étais où ?, questionna Drago.

\- Bah, avec Lavande. Elle m'a collé toute la soirée. Le pire c'est que je ne vous ai même pas trouvés pour me débarrasser d'elle. Et vous, justement ?, nous retourna-t-il.

\- On a nagé, répondit Ginny avec un haussement d'épaules.

Le grésillement du micro sur l'estrade nous arrêta, coupant les discussions. Un préfet, soit dit en passant très mignon, se racla la gorge d'un air incertain avant de remonter ses lunettes sur son nez.

\- Maintenant que les jeux sont finis, je vous prie de suivre le préfet John Berry qui vous guidera jusque dans la salle du cinquième étage.

Il descendit de l'estrade et je le suivis des yeux. Soudain, il parut chercher quelqu'un du regard. Et il s'arrêta sur moi. Il me fixa une seconde, puis rougit les cinq secondes suivantes, et… s'étouffa. Légèrement amusée mais paniqué, je marchai rapidement vers lui et posai une main sur son épaule. Il fut pris d'une quinte de toux très violente.

\- _Enervatum_!

Lentement, je baissai ma baguette, et il me regarda avec honte.

\- Ca va ?, m'enquis-je.

\- Ou… oui, oui, désolé, bafouilla-t-il.

\- Bon tant mieux, lui retournai-je avec un sourire.

Il rit nerveusement, puis se balança d'un pied sur l'autre.

\- Je dois vraiment paraître bête, non ?, fit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux bouclés.

\- Non, t'inquiètes pas, le rassurai-je. Au fait, comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Will.

Il me tendit sa main que je serrai. Il avait une main fraîche.

\- Moi c'est Her…

\- Hermione Granger, je sais, me coupa-t-il.

Je le fixais, troublée.

\- Oh, désolé, je t'ai coupée, bredouilla Will.

\- C'est pas grave. ''Tout le monde me connaît'', c'est ça ?, me moquai-je.

Il commença à marcher en suivant les personnes qui allaient dans le château.

\- Oui, c'est ça, rit-il.

\- Tu es préfet, alors, répétai-je en contournant un couloir. Et tu es dans quelle maison ? Serdaigle ? Poufsouffle ?

\- Non, fit Will en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Je suis à Serpentard.

\- Wouah, on dirait pas !

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Tout le monde me dit ça. Mais les apparences sont trompeuses, hein ? Je me disais même que le Choixpeau avait déraillé en me mettant dans cette maison.

Je ris, et le préfet qui nous guidait indiqua que nous étions bientôt arrivés.

\- Mais en fait, non. Dumbledore…

Il baissa la tête en prononçant son nom.

\- Dumbledore disait que ce ne sont pas l'opinion des autres qui font ce que nous sommes.

\- C'est vrai, approuvai-je. En tout cas, heureuse de te rencontrer !

Je partis rejoindre Drago, Blaise, Ginny et Théodore et nous rentrâmes dans la salle.

* * *

 _ **MESSAGE A L'INTENTION DES LECTEURS**_

 **Je tiens à préciser quelques détails sur ma fanfiction, essentiels à savoir.**

 **\- Premièrement, c'est un Dramione. Je crois que c'est suffisamment clair, et sinon, je précise une autre chose : Le personnage crée par moi-même nommé Will est en** ** _concurrence_** **avec Drago tout comme Théodore avant qu'il se rende compte de ses non-sentiments pour Hermione.**

 **\- Deuxièmement, l'histoire n'a pas vraiment de sens. Enfin, bien sûr que si, elle en a un. Mais pas de thème principal. Du moins pour l'instant. Ce que je veux dire est que la fiction est postée sous forme de … d'** ** _épisodes de vie_** **.**

 **\- Le rythme de post n'est peut être pas vraiment régulier mais quand j'écris,… j'écris. (Quoi de plus logique, me diriez-vous) Si les chapitres sont relativement longs depuis le début, c'est parce que j'ajoute tous le jours des petits bouts jusqu'à vous donner un chapitre que j'espère correct.**

 **Breeef… voilà-voilà, surtout n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser vos impressions, remarques, ou doutes sur la compréhension de la fic.**

 **Wizzy 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**_CHAPITRE SIX :_**

L'atmosphère changea tout à coup dès que j'entrai dans la salle. L'air était lourd et chaud, mais agréable. Les lumières bleutées comme en pleine nuit, des scintillements dans la foule qui dansait déjà. Des rires, des pleurs, des cris. Le remix de Stitches de Shawn Mendes* enflammait la salle. Pansy me prit la main et m'entraîna dans la mêlée. Je me déchaînai sur les pulsations de la musique et on chantait les paroles à tue-tête. Quand ma gorge et mes jambes me brûlèrent au point de ne plus pouvoir danser, je trottai jusqu'au bar pour prendre un Whisky-Pur-Feu et j'allai m'asseoir sur un des nombreux canapés reculés dans la pièce; ce qui me permit de mieux la visualiser. Le plafond était une voûte céleste semblable au plafond de la Grande Salle, mais lui ne bougeait pas et était plutôt fluorescent. Une trentaine de poteaux en pierre étaient dans la pièce – j'eus un sourire en voyant un dernière année se le prendre, sûrement trop imbibé d'alcool – et étaient aussi tout autour de la salle, débouchant sur plusieurs autres pièces. Mais j'étais trop épuisée pour que ma curiosité me pousse à aller voir de quoi il s'agissait. Quelqu'un s'installa à côté de moi, je sentis un poids dans le canapé. Je ne me retournais pas. Je reconnaissais ce parfum.

« - J'ai ce sentiment bizarre à chaque fois que je te vois. J'ai ce petit pincement au cœur, j'ai tous les souvenirs qui remontent et qui me laissent ce goût amer en bouche.

Je le regardai un instant, puis je fis :

\- J'ai envie de te serrer dans mes bras. _Mais j'ai aussi envie de t'arracher la tête et de la planter sur un pieu_.

Un sourire naquit sur son visage angélique.

\- Poétique comme je les aime, me retourna-t-il en m'attrapant le menton.

\- Ne me prends pas le menton s'il te plaît, répondis-je posément.

Il me lança un regard étonné, et me relâcha doucement.

\- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

\- Oui.

Je reportais mon regard sur la piste de danse, où Pansy dansait maintenant avec Ginny.

\- Faut être sacrément con en vrai pour tomber amoureux. Genre "tiens, voilà ça c'est mon cœur. Tu peux le briser à tout moment, le détruire, le torturer mais t'inquiètes ça va c'est cool". Mais à quel moment on se dit que c'est une bonne idée sans déconner ? On est grave con quand on est amoureux c'est pas possible, lâchai-je d'un trait.

\- Hermione Granger, fit Drago en me reprenant le menton sans me laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Ton cœur, si jamais un jour je te le brise, je le ferai rapidement. Personne n'aime souffrir trop longtemps. Tu peux me faire confiance ?

Il était tellement beau à ce moment. Le visage empreint d'un détermination farouche, la fine pellicule de sueur sur sa peau, ses yeux dont la pupille était dilatée par la semi-obscurité dans les miens. Je déposai un bref baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- C'est peut-être pas une bonne idée, mais Merlin que ça me paraît bien.

Il m'offrit un sourire éclatant et caressa mes cheveux pensivement tout en fermant les yeux, la tête en arrière.

\- Au fait, s'exclama Drago en passant un bras autour de mes épaules, ton initiation est toujours d'actualité, Miss. Avec la bande on te réserve un petite surprise demain !

\- Quelle genre de surprise ?, demandai-je.

\- C'est une surprise.

J'affichai une mine boudeuse. Je n'aimais pas les surprises.

OoOoOoO

La soirée s'était bien terminée dans mes souvenirs. Drago et moi avions dansé, et il me semble que nous nous étions mis d'accord pour nous afficher ensemble demain. Enfin, aujourd'hui. Le soleil filtrait à travers les rideaux rouges de mon lit, et je jetai mon coussin par dessus ma tête en grognant. Soudain, un grand éclair m'aveugla, et ce, même à travers le coussin sur mes yeux. Je poussai un juron. Je baissai un peu l'oreiller et entrouvris un œil. Près de dix silhouettes entouraient mon lit, se découpant en des formes noires devant le soleil aveuglant.

\- BON ANNIVERSAIRE !

Je m'arrêtai tout de suite de bouger. Hein ? Mon anniversaire ? Mais nous n'étions que le… Le premier jour des vacances de Halloween, pensai-je. Je me levai, et les poussai tous de mes bras vers l'extérieur du dortoir.

\- Écoutez, merci à tous, mais ceux qui ont sûrement organisé ce petit réveil-matin…, insistai-je en fusillant du regard Ginny et Harry, devraient me connaître après sept ans et savoir que je ne suis pas du matin.

\- Bon, d'accord, fit Ginny. Sortez tous avant que notre Altesse Sérénissime ne se mette en rogne un si beau jour. Rendez-vous tous vous-savez-où dans vingt minutes. Veillez à ce que tout soit prêt.

Tout le monde sortit avec un concert de chuchotement. Je remarquai que le dortoir était vide.

\- Quelle heure est il ?

\- Neuf heures quarante sept. Bon anniversaire !

Elle me sauta dans les bras. C'était mignon. Elle se rappelait même de l'heure exacte de mon anniversaire alors que moi-même j'avais complètement oublié que c'était aujourd'hui. Elle me tira par le bras.

\- Je tenais à te donner ton cadeau la première, fit-elle en cachant quelque chose derrière son dos.

Elle me tendit un paquet, noir à triangles blancs. Original. Je le déballai avec un certain empressement. C'était un bracelet, assorti au collier qu'elle m'avait offert à Honeydukes.

\- Je t'explique, déclara-t-elle en choisissant des habits dans la commode à côté de mon lit. Ce bracelet, avec le collier que je t'ai offert, a un effet d'invisibilité. Le collier seul, te permet de communiquer par la pensée mais seulement dans un temps réduit. Le bracelet seul… est un bracelet.

Elle me tendit une chemise bordeaux, un jean noir et des chaussures noires.

\- Pour de tels enchantements, ça a du coûter…, commençai-je.

\- Ah, au fait, j'oubliais !, me coupa Ginny. C'est de la part de Pansy.

C'était un petit soutien-gorge noir, de forme triangulaire et assez souple, fait uniquement de dentelle.

\- Il est très joli.

Ginny me regarda d'un air calculateur pour seule réponse.

\- Allez, tout le monde t'attend !, me pressa-t-elle.

OoOoOoO

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ginny m'accompagnait en bas, dans la Grande Salle. Il n'y avait pas grand monde, et ainsi je pus constater avec stupéfaction qu'il y avait un énorme gâteau sur la table des Gryffondor. Un gâteau plein de crème pâtissière, de fraises… Ca me donnait faim. Mais malheureusement, il y avait des gens devant moi. Mes amis. J'offris un grand sourire à Drago, qui s'approcha de moi pour m'embrasser. J'entendis plusieurs sifflements.

\- Bon anniversaire, chuchota-t-il.

Ensuite, Blaise arriva, la main dans celle de Ginny, puis me frotta la tête d'un geste affectueux en me lançant :

\- Joyeux anniversaire princesse !

Pansy à sa suite, me serra dans ses bras. Harry, un peu en retrait, vint quand même et exécuta le même geste que Pansy. Enfin Théodore, et un bon nombre d'élèves dont je ne fis pas très attention. Puis nous nous assîmes tous à table, Harry à ma droite, Blaise à ma gauche, Drago en face de moi, Ginny de Blaise, et Pansy de Harry. Soit dit en passant, la-dite Pansy le regardait fixement, avec un petit froncement de sourcils. On me servit du gâteau, puis tout le monde mangea en discutant joyeusement. Même Drago et Harry échangèrent des paroles courtoises. Après le déjeuner, Ginny et Harry, un peu en retrait l'un de l'autre, me dirigèrent vers le dortoir, alors que les Serpentards allaient dans les leurs. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que nous allions faire aujourd'hui.

\- Failamalle !, fit Ginny en pointant de sa baguette sa valise, puis la mienne.

\- Où est-ce qu'on va ?, demandais-je en m'asseyant sur mon lit.

\- C'est un surprise. N'essaie pas de chercher. Ca va être génial, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire.

Elle eut un air mystérieux, et me prit par le bras en m'entraînant hors du dortoir. Je la suivis jusqu'à la Grande Porte, où le professeur Mc Gonagall faisait transplaner les derniers partant pour leurs vacances à intervalles réguliers. Harry jetait des sorts à un chapeau, qui apparemment ne marchaient pas car Pansy s'en chargea. Elle était bien souvent mêlée à Harry, en ce moment, pensai-je.

\- Pour le groupe partant en Portoloin, votre départ est dans une minute, tenez-vous près !, fit le professeur Mc Gonagall.

\- Allez, tout le monde autour du Portoloin !, s'exclama Théodore avec empressement.

Ginny m'emporta avec les autres, et je lançai ma main dans la mêlée de bras déjà autour du chapeau et l'agrippai à la dernière seconde. Soudain, le monde se mit à tourner, changer de couleurs, puis vibrer autour de moi. Un instant plus tard, j'atterris sur la terre ferme. Nous étions sur un pont, au dessus d'un autoroute… d'Amérique ? Un panneau vert indiquait Las Vegas. (* _Kill Paris - I'm free_.) Je me retournai, ahurie, vers les autres. Ils me regardaient avec appréhension. Blaise me lança un regard circonspect, avec un demi-sourire. C'était tellement bien, tellement bon. La semi-obscurité, les phares des voitures, l'air frais, le soleil couchant, l'odeur du goudron. J'adorais l'Amérique, et Harry le savait. Je sentis la joie monter en moi, successivement, gagnant mes pieds en fourmillements, engourdissait mes bras, faisait pétiller mes yeux. Je sautai de joie, hurlant riant. Le bonheur, l'Amérique. Tout le monde rit, puis Drago s'approcha et passa un bras autour de mes épaules en me demandant :

\- Alors, elle te plaît ta surprise ?

\- Trop !, m'exclamai-je. Merci, merci, merci !

J'étais totalement hystérique. Il y avait deux semaines aux vacances d'Halloween. Deux semaines entières, jour et nuit, de voyage. D'Amérique. Et nous, jeunes, vivants. C'était le plus beau cadeau de toute ma vie.

* * *

 _ **Bien. Je ne sais pas si vous suivez toujours Et si, mais moi-même je me perds un peu. Quoique j'aime bien ça.**_

 _ ***Stitches de Shawn Mendes : In love de ce mec. En plus d'être beau à mourir, il est jeune, musclé, gentil comme tout et chante merveilleusement bien.**_

 _ ***Kill Paris - I'm Free : Chanson que j'ai écouté pour rédiger ce passage du texte. C'est une simple suggestion, mais je trouve que tout fait tellement plus beau avec de la musique en fond. Si quelqu'un a un jour inventé ou prévoit d'inventer un dispositif permettant d'écouter la musique que l'on veut sur le moment choisi, je lui donne ma vie. (Ce qui est logiquement et humainement impossible car cette personne n'est sûrement pas la Mort. Quoique si c'est toi, la Mort, qui invente ça, et bien... Je retire ce que j'ai dit 3 Looove)**_

 _ **Wizzy.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**CHAPITRE SEPT :**_

Au bout du pont, il y avait une sorte d'arrêt de bus, avec un panneau semblable à celui du Magicobus. Quand le-dit bus arriva, je remarquai qu'il ressemblait un peu à la ligne de Magicobus d'Angleterre. Ils devaient avoir une ligne de bus pour sorciers de la même sorte en Amérique. Celle-ci s'appelait le Wandobus. Et pour fait, il avait la forme d'un baguette magique. Long, et doré, à un étage. A l'entrée, il y avait un homme appuyé contre la rambarde du bus, plus grand que la normale – il dépassait Théodore d'une tête au moins - avec un grand pantalon de costume moldu et haut de costume de sorcier. Il avait une petite touffe de cheveux noire au dessus du crâne, et un anneau énorme à l'oreille. Il devait avoir dans les cinquante ans passées. Il en était presque ridicule. Ridicule, mais… original. Pansy rit en le voyant.

\- Tickets, mademoiselle ?, fit-il d'une voix endormie qui lui allait bien.

Elle sortit sept tickets et les lui tendit. Il nous indiqua de la main de rentrer dans le bus et composta les tickets avant de les mettre dans un petit tiroir près du chauffeur. Le chauffeur qui était presque aussi excentrique que lui, accompagné de la Tête Brûlée qui pendait de son rétroviseur. Je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de voir une Tête Brûlée femme. Mais déjà que les hommes étaient de vraies pipelettes, les femmes, c'était pire. Sa voix nasillarde et éraillée m'énervait déjà. La bus était magnifique. Il était dans le même thème que le Magicobus, mais tout en bleu, rouge, vert… Les lustres étaient roses, les banquettes oranges… Je m'assis sur un siège et remontai mes genoux sous mon menton avec un sourire. Je devais avoir un air vraiment niais. En plus, je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter de sourire. _L'Amérique_ … !

\- A mon avis, elle ne va pas s'arrêter de sourire comme une folle avant bien longtemps, soupira Blaise à Ginny suffisamment fort pour que je l'entende.

\- Quel est le programme ?, demandai-je en faisant mine de n'avoir rien entendu.

\- Ce soir, surprise, demain surprise, la semaine prochaine, surprise, et la semaine d'après…, fit Théo en faisant mine de réfléchir Eh bien … Surprise !

\- Non, sérieusement Théo !, fis-je en boudant à moitié.

\- Ce soir, c'est évidemment une surprise, répéta Drago. Mais demain, on visite Las Vegas. Puis ce sera New York, Seattle, la Floride, Rio, le Brésil, et si on a la temps, Hawaï !

J'ouvris de grands yeux.

\- Mais c'est un tour du monde ! C'est génial !, hurlai-je.

Je me jetai autour du cou de Drago en face de moi, tellement violemment qu'il en eut le souffle coupé. Il referma lentement ses bras autour de moi, reprenant sa respiration.

\- Je savais pas que t'avais autant de force, bébé !

\- Bébé ?, fis-je en enfouissant mon nez dans son cou. J'aime bien.

Je le sentis sourire à trois mètres à la ronde. J'étais bien, là, sur ses genoux, les yeux fermés et bercée par son odeur et sa chaleur, accompagnée des douces secousses du bus. Soudain, le bus s'arrêta d'un coup, me projetant en avant. Drago me rattrapa de justesse, et me releva par la suite.

\- On est arrivés je crois, dit Pansy en réajustant sa queue de cheval.

Nous descendîmes du bus. Nous étions dans une rue bondée, et… magnifique. Il y avait des gratte-ciels immenses, des lumières multicolores de partout, de l'agitation, et une odeur de nourriture chinoise qui venait d'un camion à quelques mètres de moi. Blaise passa un bras autour de mes épaules et me dirigea vers un restaurant immense. Il prenait bien quarante mètres de haut, il y avait une dizaine d'étages. La façade était crème et dorée et une enseigne géante indiquait ''The Wightman''. A ma connaissance, il était… très luxueux. Et c'est le moins que l'on pouvait dire quand on s'y trouvait. Déjà que la devanture du restaurant était intimidante, alors quand vous étiez dedans… Il y avait une ambiance royale – en plus de chaleureuse – et une légère musique embellissait le tout. Le plafond était très haut, entouré de moulures, de grandes fenêtres de style manoir étaient bordées par de grands rideaux rouges et laissaient voir les lumières du dehors. Tandis que Blaise demandait à l'accueil si on pouvait bien nous mener à nos tables, Drago glissa sa main dans la mienne. Je lui souris et posai ma tête sur son épaule. Il me regarda un instant, puis sourit légèrement avant de prendre mon menton dans sa main pour m'embrasser. J'adorais l'embrasser. Il avait les lèvres douces, fraîches et toujours acidulées. Harry se racla la gorge à côté de nous, et nous nous séparâmes. Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez d'un air gêné, puis nous indiqua de la main le serveur qui nous attendait. Nous le suivîmes, et il nous mena par un ascenseur – rien qu'à voir la tête de Pansy et Théo, je sus qu'ils n'avaient jamais mis les pieds dans un ascenseur moldu – au neuvième étage. Celui-ci était moins décoré que le rez-de-chaussée, mais plus chaleureux. Il n'y avait pas grand monde, mais les chuchotements et les rires discrets des personnes présentes étaient agréables. Le serveur nous présenta notre table, située dans un coin de la pièce et près d'une baie vitrée immense qui donnait sur un balcon. Nous nous assîmes autour de la table ronde, recouverte d'une nappe bleue foncée. Blaise commanda directement du champagne pour tout le monde.

\- Ils ne font pas de Whisky-Pur-Feu, ici, marmonna Pansy.

\- Normal, on est dans un restaurant moldu ici, Parkinson, fit Harry.

\- Merci, j'étais au courant, lui retourna-t-elle en levant le menton d'un air agacé.

Le serveur nous ramena du champagne, dans les formes : il était dans un seau rempli de glaçons. Il servit chacun d'entre nous dans des coupes de champagne ravissantes. Théodore leva son verre et fit :

\- A Hermione !

\- A Hermione !, répétèrent-ils tous en chœur.

Je joignis ma coupe à eux et nous trinquâmes en riant. Et d'un coup, Ginny décompta trois secondes avec ses doigts. Oh non…

\- Joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire… Joyeux aanniversaaire-euh ! Joyeux AAANIIVEERSAIIIIIIIIIIIIIRE !

Je cachai mon visage avec mes mains, gênée. Tout le monde applaudissait, riait, et je fus obligée de me joindre à eux. Drago me colla un baiser sur la joue. Pendant tout le reste du repas – délicieux – une ambiance festive régnait, et j'étais heureuse. Tous mes amis, Drago, et l'Amérique. C'était le bonheur. Après avoir mangé, Ce fût au tour de Théo de nous diriger. Ils nous mena dans une ruelle de New York, faiblement éclairée par des néons rouges, le sol pavé glissant de bruine. Il me tendit la main, que je pris.

\- On sera les deux premiers à y aller. Les autres nous rejoindront par intervalle d'une minute, pour ne pas brouiller le circuit de transplanage de New York, déjà qu'il est très fréquent. Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de sorciers ici, plus de trois quarts de la population !, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil avant de serrer ma main.

En trois secondes, j'atterris sur quelque chose de moelleux, mais avant que j'aie pu voir quelque chose, Théo s'empressa de me cacher les yeux de ses mains.

\- Devine où on est !

Je ris. J'entendais des rires, des cris de stupeur, je sentais la barbe à papa, les confiseries…

\- J'y crois pas… , soufflai-je excitée. La fête foraine !

Je me jetai dans les bras du premier venu, soit Théodore. Je ne me rendis compte de ma joie excessive que lorsqu'une seconde après, Drago se racla la gorge, accompagné de Ginny. Il lança un regard menaçant à Théo.

\- Drago, fis-je en lui prenant la main.

Pansy et Blaise arrivèrent.

\- C'est pas ce que tu crois mec, fit Théodore.

\- Avant même que tu ne rajoutes quelque chose, Théo, je tiens à te dire que ceci est une phrase on ne peut plus _cliché_ , dit Blaise. En gros, à ne pas dire du tout si tu ne veux pas que la situation – dont je ne suis d'ailleurs pas au courant – s'enveni…

\- C'est bon Blaise, le coupai-je. Je suis heureuse c'est tout.

Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds, pris le visage de Drago entre mes mains et l'embrassai. Il parût à moitié convaincu.

\- Promets-moi qu'à l'avenir, si t'es heureuse, tu te jetteras plus dans les bras de quelqu'un qui n'est pas moi, princesse, me souffla-t-il en passant ses bras autour de ma taille.

\- Les promesses, c'est pas trop mon truc mais si tu veux, je peux y penser tout le temps, fis-je avec un sourire.

\- Ca me va, me répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Il m'embrassa le bout du nez et me prit la main, puis nous suivîmes les autres qui partaient déjà vers la fête foraine. L'entrée du parc était immense, c'était un énorme portail en fer forgé haut de huit mètres au moins, avec les inscriptions _New York Park_. Il y avait une allée bordée de haies qui nous y menait. Passé le portail, l'ambiance était toute autre. Il y avait des couleurs de partout, des lumières, des rires. J'adorais les fêtes foraines depuis toute petite. J'aperçus un stand de pêche aux canards, plusieurs trains fantôme, une grande roue, deux montagnes russes, mais il y avait trop de choses pour toutes les citer. Tellement que c'en était extatique. Drago m'emmena au stand de tir, tandis que Ginny et Blaise allaient dans la grande roue et les autres s'arrêtaient pour une barbe à papa.

\- Bonjour, salua le responsable du stand.

C'était un homme barbu, avec des lunettes et un air bienveillant. Il me faisait penser au Père Noël. Une musique enjouée et cristalline s'échappait d'une baffe posée sur une étagère du stand.

\- Bonjour. Une partie s'il-vous-plaît.

\- Ca fera deux dollars mon garçon.

Drago sortit de sa poche deux billets. Le vieux monsieur nous tendit deux pistolets, et je les reconnais entre mille. J'avançai une main tremblante, et me repris subitement. Je me penchai légèrement et posai mes coudes sur l'espèce de bar en bois, puis calai le fusil sur mon épaule de façon à ce que mon viseur soit pile dans la ligne de mire, soit un défilement de petits lapins sur un disque de carton. Drago me lança un regard amusé et se positionna comme moi. Nous échangeâmes un regard complice.

\- C'est parti !, s'exclama le monsieur, amusé.

Je me concentrai, et en cinq coups, tous étaient tombés. Drago en avait touché un, mais toutes ses autres balles n'avaient rien touché. Il eut une moue boudeuse qui le rendait absolument irrésistible. Je posai le pistolet et enroulai mes bras autour de sa nuque.

\- C'est pas grave, tu sais.

\- Je suis outré. T'es sacrément bonne au tir. Où est-ce que t'as appris à tirer comme ça ?

Je me crispai machinalement. Je ne parlais jamais de ça. C'était un moment trop sombre de ma vie, c'est tout. Alors devais-je lui mentir ? Ou plutôt lui dire la vérité ?

\- Je… je sais pas, c'est venu comme ça !, lançai-je en essayant de paraître enjouée.

\- Ah… d'accord, fit-il. Mais je suis triste. Très triste. J'ai perdu. Contre une fille en plus.

Il avait l'air d'un enfant. Il était tellement craquant.

\- Très triste, crut-il bon de rajouter.

\- Ca va, j'ai compris, soufflai-je en riant.

Je l'embrassai, doucement, et je le sentis sourire contre ma bouche. Il posa ses mains sur mes hanches et les glissa sous mon t-shirt. Ses mains sur ma peau m'électrisaient.

\- Un deuxième tour ?, proposa le vieux monsieur en nous regardant avec un air nostalgique.

Nous nous séparâmes en riant nerveusement et je l'interrogeai du regard. A en voir l'étincelle dans ses yeux, c'était oui. J'acquiesçai et Drago déposa deux billets supplémentaires sur le stand.

\- Oh, ce ne sera pas nécessaire, mon garçon, fit-il en balayant l'air de la main. Je vous offre la partie.

La deuxième partie fût un petit peu plus pimentée, mais je gagnais quand même. Drago avait touché deux cibles, et une troisième de peu – l'oreille du lapin était explosée. Il eut un sourire de renard et susurra :

\- J'aurai ma vengeance.

Je ris et il passa un bras autour de mes épaules en remerciant le monsieur du stand. L'allée était bondée, même si il était plus de deux heures du matin. On s'arrêta pour prendre une barbe à papa. Ca me rappelait mon enfance… Voyant mon air triste, Drago m'embrassa la joue et me dit :

\- T'as pas le droit d'être triste aujourd'hui, Hermione.

\- Oui, t'as raison, fis-je en me reprenant.

Je lui offris mon plus beau sourire.

\- Dis, repris-je, ça te dérange si on part un peu ? J'ai pas trop envie de faire des attractions.

\- Attends-moi une minute. Je vais prévenir les autres de pas nous chercher, et après on part, ok ?

\- Ok.

Il m'embrassa le bout du nez et avança derrière un stand où il transplana. Je m'adossais contre la porte d'une caravane appartenant sûrement à l'un des responsables des stands alentours et fouillai les poches de ma veste en jean. J'en sortis une cigarette, la mine victorieuse. J'approchais le briquet pour l'allumer quand une voix m'interrompit.

\- Hey !

C'était un jeune homme, de mon âge à mon avis. Il avait des cheveux noirs et une peau pâle, ce qui faisait ressortir ses beaux yeux bleus. Il portait un jean noir troué aux genoux et un t-shirt blanc. _Si je ne sortais pas avec Drago_ , pensai-je avec humour, _je lui sauterais dessus_.

\- Tu n'aurais pas du feu ?, me demanda-t-il, une cigarette coincée entre les lèvres.

\- Si, tiens, fis-je en lui tendant un briquet.

\- T'es seule ?

\- Ca fait un peu pervers de dire ça à une jeune fille.

\- Bah, je m'en fous, fit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Hermione, fis-je en tirant une latte sur ma cigarette.

\- Jake.

\- Sinon, non je suis pas seule.

\- T'as un copain ?

\- Doublement pervers et en plus psychopathe.

Il rit et s'adossa contre la caravane à côté de moi.

\- Et fier de l'être, s'exclama-t-il en levant le poing.

Ce fût à mon tour de rire. Il était pire que Blaise. Je suis sûre que les deux s'entendraient à merveille.

\- Oui, mais il est parti.

\- Je serais lui, je te quitterais pas une seconde.

\- Ah oui ?, fis-je en levant un sourcil, amusée. Et pourquoi ?

\- Un grand méchant loup pourrait manger le petit Chaperon Rouge…, susurra-t-il avec un air de prédateur.

Je tirai sur ma cigarette et il en fit de même, souriant. J'avais envie de le connaître un peu plus, car pour un inconnu, il était quand même bien intéressant. En plus, il avait de la répartie.

\- Tu fais quoi, cette nuit ?

\- Et après c'est moi le pervers ?, dit-il, faussement offusqué.

\- Ma question n'avait rien de pervers !, contrai-je.

\- Un peu que si, répondit-il. Et pour répondre à ta question, rien. Je comptais rejoindre une amie dans une heure.

\- Ah. Je voulais te demander de passer du temps avec nous.

\- Vous ?

\- On est un groupe. Il n'y a pas que Drago et moi, fis-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Je suis pas bête au point de te demander ça.

\- Tu me les présentes ?

\- Alors il y a Blaise, je suis sûre que tu t'entendrais à merveille avec lui, vous avez la même mentalité de psychopathe.

Il rit et souffla la fumée en ronds.

\- Ginny, sa copine. Puis Harry, mon meilleur ami, et Pansy l'amie d'enfance de Drago, Blaise et Théodore. Théo est un ami.

\- Ma pote s'appelle Spencer, fit-il à son tour. Amie depuis une semaine. Je suis en voyage en Amérique jusqu'à la fin des vacances d'Halloween.

\- Nous aussi, répondis-je en lui souriant.

Drago apparût. Et merde. Jaloux comme il était, je craignais le pire. Je scrutai un instant sa réaction.

\- Jake, se présenta-t-il avec naturel en tendant la main à Drago, sa cigarette coincée entre les lèvres.

\- Dra…, commença-t-il un peu hésitant.

\- Oui, je sais qui tu es.

\- Dis, Jake… T'es un sorcier ?, fis-je, hésitante.

Il rit comme si c'était la blague la plus absurde du monde.

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Oh, comme ça. Je me demandais juste si tu étais tellement défoncé au point de t'en foutre – si jamais tu étais un moldu – ou juste que tu étais comme nous.

\- Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de sorciers ici, fit-il. Je l'ai vu transplaner tout à l'heure.

Il montra d'un signe de tête Drago.

\- Ton amie aussi ?

\- Oui, bien sûr.

\- Où sont les autres ?, demandai-je à Drago.

\- Ils restent une heure et après on se rejoindra à la suite de ta soirée d'anniversaire.

\- Bon anniversaire !, s'exclama Jake. Ca te fait quel âge ? T'es devenue vieille ?

\- J'ai dix sept ans aujourd'hui. Et je ne me sens pas vieille du tout, au contraire.

\- Tu es majeure alors !

\- Non, pas en Angleterre, fit Drago.

\- La majorité est à dix-huit ans là-bas, ajoutai-je.

\- Mais ici oui. Tu vas pouvoir te saouler, fumer sans pouvoir te faire arrêter. C'est quoi la suite de votre programme dans une heure ?

\- Viens, je vais t'expliquer, dit Drago avec un sourire.

\- Ah, c'est une surprise c'est ça ?, me demanda-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Je soupirais et m'adossai de nouveau à la caravane.

\- M'en parle pas. Je ne sais rien de ce que je vais faire cette nuit.

Il rit et Drago l'emmena quatre mètres plus loin. Je vis le visage de Jake s'illuminer, puis Drago lui parla d'autre chose en revenant vers moi et ils rirent ensemble. Le courant paraissait bien passer entre eux aussi.

\- Bon, à dans une heure alors !, nous salua Jake.

Une fois qu'il fût parti, Drago me prit dans ses bras et me regarda d'un air amusé.

\- Je te laisse seule un instant et t'as déjà un mec à tes pieds ? Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi ?

Je ris. Il m'embrassa et m'entraîna derrière la caravane, à l'abri des regards.

Je finis ma cigarette et la jetai au sol. Il s'approcha de moi et je lui soufflai la fumée au visage. Il captura mes lèvres en souriant et me plaqua contre la caravane, qui émit un gémissement rouillé.

OoOoOoO

\- La nuit promet d'être longue chers amis !, s'exclama Blaise, les deux bras en l'air et perché sur un banc.

\- Descends de là, alors qu'on puisse y aller !, fit Ginny avec un sourire amusé.

\- Mais bien sûr, chère épouse.

\- Hum-hum, marmonna-t-elle avec ironie.

\- Où sont tes amis ?, me demanda Pansy.

\- Oh, ils arrivent, regarde, fis-je en tendant la tête vers Jake et son amie.

Ils dirent bonjour à tout le monde et je pus observer son amie. Elle était assez grande, avec de longs cheveux teints en blanc et platine. Elle portait un pull avec la tête de Dark Vador dessus, et un jean noir. Elle avait un piercing indien au nez, argenté. Elle était vraiment très jolie, et son style lui allait très bien.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions devant l'activité suivante de mon anniversaire.

* * *

 _ **Et voilà. Le septième chapitre. Je sais que j'ai mis du temps, mais il est là. Je tiens à remercier les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews (les quelques personnes qui m'en ont laissé sur environ quatre cent vues.) et j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions et/ou remarques. **_

_**Bisouuuuuuuuuuus !**_

 ** _Wizzy._**


	8. Chapitre 8

**_CHAPITRE 8_**

Nous avions terminé la soirée dans un petit pub très agréable, et après avoir fait plus ample connaissance avec Jake et son amie, j'avais appris que la fille était à Beauxbâtons et Jake venait de finir sa dernière année dans l'école de sorciers d'Amérique*.

Nous avions dormi à l'hôtel, et la première semaine était passée très vite. Nous étions déjà mardi et Pansy m'avait dit que nous partirions vendredi. Assis à une table du restaurant de l'hôtel, Blaise frappa dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention de tout le monde.

"- Je propose..., dit-il lentement, que l'on oublie les dernières visites du genre Seattle Hawaii pour aller... À COACHELLA !

\- Je rêve, chuchotai-je.

Je me pris la tête entre les mains.

\- Je rêve Blaise !, fis-je plus fort. Tu es sérieux ? Sérieusement sérieux ?

Il m'offrit un regard amusé.

\- On ne peut plus sérieux princesse.

Je regardai Ginny. Et moi nous levâmes et mimes à sauter de partout en criant. Ça allait être les meilleurs vacances de ma vie ! Ginny et moi, nous attendions ça depuis des lustres. Aller à un festival ensemble était un de nos buts dans la vie. Je me rappelle encore ces soirées au Terrier à rédiger des listes de choses folles que nous devions faire des que l'occasion se présenterait. Et il se trouve qu'aujourd'hui, elle se présentait.

Une fois calmées nous nous assimes non sans un sourire énorme sur nos visages.

\- Donc on part cet après midi, on a un avion à 14 heures pour Coachella et on y sera vers 18 heures environ, énonça Pansy qui paraissait autant excitée.

\- C'est parti pour trois jours de pur bonheur !, s'exclama Ginny en se collant à Blaise.

Toute la matinée, nous avions préparé nos valises - On avait même retrouvé un caleçon de Théo dans la salle de bain de Ginny et Blaise. Nous avions mangé à un fast food a l'aéroport et nous avions pris l'avion.

Durant les quatre heures de vol, j'étais à côté de Drago, nichée dans ses bras.

Je ne me sentais pas très bien. L'avion... me rappellait mes parents. Je prenais souvent l'avion avec eux pour des "voyages d'affaires". Bien sûr, je m'étais doutée un peu plus âgée que mes parents ne partaient pas seulement en voyage d'affaires - en tant que chirurgiens de grande renommée quand même - quand une fois, la valise de ma mère avait bippé au détecteur et que le vigile en avait sorti un pistolet. Mon père avait alors sorti une carte de son portefeuille et le vigile avait replacé le pistolet d'un air grave. Mes parents refusaient de me parler de quoi que ce soit à ce sujet. Et deux mois avant mes dix sept ans ils mouraient. J'avais cherché et fouillé de fond en comble la maison, sans rien trouver à répondre à mes questions. Et cet homme ce... ce sorcier aux yeux verts. Je lui vouais une haine sans bornes. Peux après le décès de mes parents, les services de protection de l'enfance Moldus m'avaient trouvé un parent éloigné chez qui résider. Aephem Granger. C'était un jeune cousin de mon père, qui avait à peu près la quarantaine et vivait seul depuis que sa petite fille était morte suite à un sort incontrôlé. Il était donc sorcier. Je ne me doutais pas que notre famille comportait des sorciers. Et depuis que je résidais chez lui, il m'avait appris à me défendre, m'apprenant peu souvent des choses sur mes parents. J'étais très attachée à lui, même si je le connaissais de peu. Je crois que la réciproque était valable car il me considérait comme sa seconde fille. Évidemment le stand de tir à la fête foraine m'avait remémoré de mauvaises pensées. Je me rappelle avoir suivi les cours de défense de Oncle Aephem avec la détermination que bientôt viendrait le moment où la cible serait remplacée par cet homme aux yeux verts, cet assassin.

Mes pensées sombres m'amenerent doucement dans les bras de Morphée, et je fis un rêve ou Harry était derrière cette capuche, ce pistolet en main, face au corps inerte de mes deux parents.

 ** _Wow._**

 ** _Que dire d'autre en voyant le nombre de vues que mon histoire à suscitée. 23k. Je. N'en. Reviens. Pas._**

 ** _Merci. MERCI._**

 ** _En passant désolée pour L'ÉNORME retard ( fic non uptated depuis juin 2016) ça fait un sacré bout de temps._**

 ** _Il y a pas plus tard qu'hier j'ai eu envie de relire mes anciennes fics (dont "La vérité sur les Dramione")... et... comment dire que je suis étonnement fière de moi. Je ne me lance pas des fleurs .ais vu que ça fait près d'un an que je n'ai plus écrit de fics (je lis) bien je ne me suis pas reconnue à la lecture de ma propre histoire ("Et si" que voici). J'ai eu envie de continuer._**

 ** _Je ne sais pas ce que cela va donner, mais bref, j'espère que vous voudrez bien. vous replonger dans Et si._**

 ** _Bien à vous_**

 ** _Wizzy._**

 ** _PS: et merci à Swangranger qui j'ai l'impression est littéralement par-tout. MERCII_**


	9. Chapitre 9

**_CHAPITRE 9_**

" ... Fait 28 degrés et nous vous remercions d'avoir choisi notre compagnie aérienne. Nous espérons vous revoir prochainement sur nos lignes !"

J'ouvris lentement les yeux et regardai par le hublot. Il faisait un temps radieux. Je souris à Drago a côté de moi et nous sortîmes de l'avion.

\- Le voyage m'a épuisée !, fit Pansy en récupérant sa valise.

\- Moi aussi, rencherit Harry.

Je leur lançai un regard soupconneux. On se demandait bien ce qu'ils avaient fait pour être autant crevés. Je croisai le regard de Blaise qui semblait penser la même chose que moi. Comme quoi ils auraient du faire une sieste comme nous tous !

\- Bon, j'ai réservé un hôtel situé à une heure du festival. Nous y resterons jusqu'au dîner et vers 21 heures un bus nous emmènera à Coachella !, annonça Blaise en faisant signe à un taxi. Harry, Théo, Drago et moi prenons un taxi, vous un autre, ok ? On se rejoint à l'hôtel voici l'adresse.

Il tendit un bout de papier à Ginny. Elle fit un signe à un autre taxi qui s'arrêta. Une fois nos valises dans le coffre et nous dans la voiture, elle tendit le papier avec un sourire et lui demanda d'allumer la radio, ce que le chauffeur accepta avec un sourire aimable. Ginny, assise à côté du chauffeur, se retourna avec un sourire espiègle et fixa Pansy.

\- Alors avec Harry ?

\- Comment ça avec Harry ?, répondit Pansy avec un haussement de sourcils détaché.

\- Ah, pas à moi ma chère ! Tu joues la carte de l'indifférence mais si il n'y avait rien tu ne l'aurais pas appelé Harry.

\- Ginny, on s'appelle tous par nos prénoms, je vois pas ce qui a de mal à ce que Pansy fasse de même avec Harry !, fis-je.

\- Merci de me défendre Grangie-cherie !

Je lui jetai un regard faussement ecœuré.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit il ne se passera rien entre Harry et moi, retorqua-t-elle.

\- Ah bon ? Je pensais pourtant que vous aviez officialisé votre relation dans les toilettes de l'avion, fis-je avec un sourire en coin.

Pansy piqua un fard. Touché ! Le chauffeur rit.

\- Bon... Bon OK. Harry Potter est... Quelqu'un de relativement intéressant. Tout dépend du point de vue.

\- Eh ben voilà quand tu veux !, s'exclama Ginny.

\- Sauf qu'il est chiant ! Par Morgane pire qu'un Moldu !

\- Ces jeunes... votre nouveau language ne cessera de m'épater !

Nous nous retournames toutes vers le chauffeur avec de grands yeux. Puis Pansy me regardit l'air de dire "Merde j'avais oublié ce Moldu là". Nous eclatâmes de rire sous le regard dubitatif du chauffeur.

Une demie heure plus tard, nous étions à l'hôtel. Ginny s'avança à l'accueil et demanda les clés au nom de Zabini, ce qui me dit sourire.

\- Ça ne me choquerait même pas si vous étiez mariés, Gin.

\- Hermione ça fait même pas une semaine que l'on est ensemble !

\- Et alors ? C'est peut être ton âme sœur ?, lâcha Pansy.

Nous nous retournames vers elle.

\- Quoi ? Chacun ses croyances.

Elle nous devanca et nous eclatâmes de rire.

Après nous êtres installées toutes les trois dans une suite - les garçons en avaient une autre - et bataillé pour savoir qui prenait quel lit, nous nous preparâmes. Une fois ma douche prise, j'enfilai ma combi-short noire avec des marguerites, des bottines noires, et laissai Pansy me maquiller tandis que Ginny me coiffait.

\- J'aime beaucoup notre groupe, lâcha Ginny. J'suis heureuse d'être passée du côté obscur.

Je ris.

\- Je fais pas trop dans le mélo-dramatique moi, fit Pansy en m'appliquant un rouge à lèvres. Je pense juste que les apparences peuvent être trompeuses.

Elle m'observa d'un air satisfait et Ginny se détacha également pour voir le résultat. Elle m'avait fait une sorte de tresse longeant le bas de la tête, avec quelques mèches bouclées qui en sortaient. Pansy m'avait fait un dégradé rosé sur les paupières avec quelques paillettes dans le coin de l'oeil, et avait appliqué un gloss mat sur mes lèvres. Très joli.

\- Exactement, approuvai-je. Bon ! À ton tour Ginny.

Elle s'assit sur un tabouret et je m'affairai à sa coiffure tandis que Ginny fit son maquillage. Je lui bouclai les cheveux d'un coup de baguette, pour gagner du temps, et fis apparaître quelques petits boutons d'or dans ses boucles, assortis à sa robe moutarde. Pansy lui avait fait un smokey eye marron foncé et avait mis une légère couche de gloss transparent. Ginny se leva et frappa dans ses mains quand elle vit son reflet. Pansy elle, était déjà prête. Elle avait mis un short en jean noir, un crop top blanc et une sorte de kimono transparent noir par dessus. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux lâches et avait des lèvres rouges foncé. Elle était très belle. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le restaurant de l'hôtel.

\- Si comme ca elle fait pas tourner la tête de Harry je crois qu'il doit être dérangé, chuchotai-je à Ginny.

\- Je propose qu'on force un peu le destin, parce que c'est pas demain la veille qu'ils vont s'afficher eux deux.

\- Très bonne idée.

Nous entrâmes dans le restaurant, chaleureux et agréable. Les murs étaient en bois, le sol en moquette beige et des sièges en cuir rouge entouraient des grandes tables rondes.

\- Je propose que l'on commence après demain à notre retour à Poudlard, continua-t-elle en murmurant sous le regard soupconneux de Pansy.

\- J'arrive pas à croire que nous rentrons déjà dans deux jours !, fis-je plus fort pour que Pansy se joigne à nous.

\- Oui, le temps est passé très vite. Il y avait beaucoup de choses à voir à New York et Las Vegas.

Ginny aquiesca. Nous nous assîmes à table, puis les garçons arrivèrent. Nous mangeâmes en discutant puis après avoir fini nous allâmes sur le parking pour rejoindre le groupe de personnes qui attendaient le bus. Le chauffeur arriva une dizaine de minutes plus tard, et nous partîmes. Une forte musique régnait dans le véhicule, et tout le monde se levait pour danser, discuter. Je me levai et les imitai, le sourire aux lèvres.


	10. Chapitre dix

**_CHAPITRE DIX_**

"- J'y crois pas vous êtes encore claqués même deux jours après !, s'offusqua Théodore.

\- C'est sur que c'est pas toi qui a bu comme un trou jusqu'au petit matin du festival, rétorqua Blaise avec un regard condescendant pour Pansy qui paraissait vouloir embrasser son porridge tellement elle penchait dedans.

La grande salle était bruyante à cette heure ci, car c'était justement le moment où presque tout le monde déjeunait, ce qui n'était pas pour aggraver le mal de tête de Ginny.

\- Tu aurais du accepter la potion de Drago, fis-je en riant. Elle était très efficace d'ailleurs.

\- Bon ! Ok, j'accepte, s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton vaincu. Mais il doit me promettre de n'avoir mis aucun poison dedans.

\- _Il_ est assis en face de toi Weaslette.

\- Je sais bien. Alors il voudra bien me faire l'honneur de me donner de sa potion ?

\- Avec plaisir. N'oublie pas d'enlever les morceaux d'aconit, dit-il narquois.

\- Je ne suis pas un loup à ce que je sache !, fit Ginny.

Je ris, accompagnée de Pansy.

\- On pourrait se demander, souffla Blaise.

Malheureusement, il dût être entendu par Ginny car elle le frappa avec sa cuillère.

\- Hermione...

Harry, qui était assis à côté de moi, me fixait, légèrement gêné.

\- Oui ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Ron... Tu crois qu'il va nous pardonner ?

\- Nous pardonner ?, fis-je, étonnée. Pourquoi ?

Il m'indiqua du regard Ron, assis à la table des Gryffondor à fixer toute notre tablée d'un regard tellement noir qu'il aurait pu détruire un détraqueur.

\- Je pense qu'il lui faut du temps. Mais qu'il fait aussi partie des gens stupides à rester sur leurs idées reçues et leurs idéologies.

\- Ça me rend triste. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'est plus le même. A moins que ce soit moi qui ai changé, ajouta-t-il.

\- Je pense que c'est toi oui, lui répondis-je en riant. Surtout depuis que tu cotoies Pansy. De _très près_ en plus.

Il rougit et remonta nerveusement ses lunettes sur son nez. Puis il parût se souvenir de quelque chose, et ajouta rapidement :

\- Il faudra que je... te dise quelque chose. Plus tard. En privé.

\- Bien, d'accord, fis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Harry n'avait pas souvent cette tête là. Mais quand il l'avait, c'était que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, ou n'allait pas. Je notai ça dans un coin de ma tête. Il faudrait que j'y repense. En attendant, nous avions cours avec le professeur Chourave, dans les serres du château. La botanique commençait vraiment à m'intéresser. Moi qui avant préférais les matières comme l'Histoire de la magie ou les Runes, je préférais aujourd'hui les activités plus en contact comme les sortilèges, le soin aux créatures magiques ou la botanique. J'avais l'impression d'assister à mon propre revirement de la personnalité, ce que était assez étonnant,et je ne savais pas si je devais m'en réjouir ou en avoir peur.

OoOoOoOoO

Le cours de botanique s'était révélé totalement inutile malheureusement, car un dernière année - un _dernière_ année - avait eu la bonne idée de donner un coup de pied dans le gnome de jardin qui était caché derrière une rangée de Mandragores. Ledit gnome lui avait répondu par une jolie morsure sur le tibia, qui s'était infectée à une vitesse ahurissante. On avait appris par la suite que Jamie McBell était allergique à la salive de gnome. Luna m'en avait cité des bienfaits, mais je m'en méfierais dès aujourd'hui. Le cours suivant était l'Étude de la Défense, un nouveau cours instauré pour remplacer la Défense Contre les forces du Mal. Le Mal n'existant plus, Mc Gonagall avait jugé préférable de le modifier. Un nouveau professeur était donc arrivé, venu d'Argentine, et un très beau spécimen si vous voulez mon avis, mais je dis ça gentiment, car Drago est un bon Legilimens, alors il faut que je me méfie de mes pensées.

D'ailleurs il s'est avéré que ce dernier était très jaloux. Un ami de ce cher Jamie McBell avait tenté de me draguer en m'offrant un livre sur les Runes selon l'Histoire Originale Australienne, qui avait l'air intéressant, mais comme je le disais, les Runes ne m'intéressaient plus tant que ça. Drago était donc en train d'arriver à ce moment là et s'était allègrement moqué de lui, en ressortant ce masque Malfoyen qui ne lui sied pas, selon moi. J'étais dans un sens assez contente de le voir jaloux, mais je me sentais mal pour ce garçon. Je n'avais pas beaucoup de succès en temps normal, alors bien sûr que ça m'avait flattée de voir que je l'intéressais, mais Drago... Bien meilleur si vous voulez mon avis.

Nous étions au dîner, dans la grande salle, quand un aigle noir et doré survola notre table avant de se poser à côté de mon assiette.

\- Oncle Aephem... ?, murmurai-je avec étonnement en reconnaissant son aigle.

Je détachai le parchemin de sa patte aux griffes acérées et lui donnai un bout de toast. J'ouvris lentement le message, après m'être assurée que personne autour de moi à la table des Gryffondor ne faisait attention à moi. Ils paraissaient tous plongés dans des conversations.

 _Chère Hermione,_

 _Tu dois te douter que si je t'écris, c'est pour une bonne raison, n'est ce pas ?_

 _Je suis désolé de ne pas commencer par te demander comment tu vas et si tes cours se passent bien, mais il y a quelque chose dont je voudrais te parler._

 _Ca ne va sûrement pas te plaire, mais c'est nécessaire que tu le saches._

 _Vois-tu, j'ai des informations qui t'intéresseraient. Tu te rappelles que nous avions parlé du décès de tes parents et de tes souvenirs à ce propos ? Tu te rappelles ce dont je t'avais parlé par rapport à leur métier non sans danger mais que je me devais de garder secret_ ?

 _Et bien j'ai du nouveau. J'avais fait des recherches avec les archives du Ministère des États Magiques d'Amérique, avec l'accord de la ministre, pour raison d'enquête pour meurtre. Cela n'avait rien donné jusqu'à hier. J'ai découvert un dossier. Malheureusement je ne peux pas t'en parler par courrier, ça serait dangereux et assez illégal de fournir des informations de ce genre comme ceci._

 _Je te demande donc de me rentrer ce week-end à la maison exceptionnellement pour que nous discutions de tout cela._

 _Je t'embrasse,_

 _Oncle Aephem._

Je restai un instant sans rien dire, puis jetai un _Incendio_ discret sur la lettre. Après avoir caressé la tête d'Eka, je le regardai pensivement s'envoler majestueusement par une fenêtre. Du nouveau sur le meurtre de mes parents ? Oncle Aephem savait que je n'attendais que cela. Mais je savais aussi qu'il voudrait que je reste calme. "Ne t'emportes pas petite flamme" m'aurait il dit. _Oui, ne t'emportes pas,_ me fis-je en rassurant Théo du regard, qui m'observait avec une lueur inquiète dans le regard après avoir suivi le vol d'Eka.


	11. Chapitre 11

**_CHAPITRE ONZE_**

Vendredi soir, perchée sur la tour d'astronomie en compagnie de Luna, je pensais au lendemain. J'étais à la fois excitée et terrifiée. Demain j'en saurais plus sur la mort de mes parents, et tous ces secrets seraient dévoilés.

Je levai la tête vers le ciel sombre, parsemé de quelques étoiles seulement à cause des nuages le recouvrant. Une fine pluie tombait du ciel, et Luna faisait apparaître une délicate pluie de pailettes de sa baguette.

Elle me lança un regard chaleureux, et se releva. Après avoir écouté le bruit de ses pas dans l'escalier de pierre jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus les percevoir, je m'allongeai sur le sol froid et laissai le sommeil me gagner.

OoOoOoOoO

Le train arriva à la gare King's Cross en crachant un gros gerbe de fumée blanche et une foule d'élèves pressés. Je sortis en même temps qu'eux, rejoignant rapidement mon oncle. Il portait son éternel par dessus gris, une chemise moldue blanche et un pantalon à pinces noir. Sa barbe était fraîchement taillée et des lunettes rondes étaient posées sur son nez parsemé de tâches de rousseur. Je le serrai dans mes bras et il me regarda longuement de ses yeux mordorés.

"- J'ai l'impression de ne pas te voir assez. Je ne te vois pas changer, marmonna-t-il.

Donne moi ta valise petite flamme.

\- Non, ça va je peux la prendre. Tu dois faire attention à toi !

\- Je ne suis pas déjà vieux quand même !

Je ris. Après être sortis de la gare, nous nous dirigeâmes vers une allée vide et transplanâmes. Deux secondes plus tard, nous étions perchés sur une falaise, entourés par la mer dont les vagues s'écrasaient sur les façades. Chaque fois, cela me faisait le même effet. Quand vous étiez à cet endroit, vous ne pouvez pas vous retenir de fermer les yeux, inspirer les doux embruns iodés, apprécier le vent qui vous balayait le visage. C'était réellement exceptionnel. Et je disais chaque fois également à oncle Aephem combien il avait de la chance d'habiter dans un endroit pareil. Perdu, oublié, apaisant, et beau. Je me retournai ensuite vers mon oncle qui était déjà en train de pousser la porte de la maison. Elle aussi, je l'adorais. Elle était composée de trois grandes formes; une sorte de grande pyramide de verre et de hêtre au centre, une forme plus cubique en verre et en bois également en équilibre précaire au dessus de celle ci, et une sphère métallique à côté de la pyramide. La Salle Sphère comme mon oncle s'amusait à l'appeler, était un des mes endroits préfèrés dans la maison. C'était un observatoire. Notre maison était presque aussi originale que le Terrier, basée sur le même type de magie donnant un résultat d'architecture improbable. Avançant vers la porte, je repensais à mon cheminement jusque-là. Un peu plus de cinq mois auparavant, je perdais mes parents, on me présentait deux semaines plus tard à cet homme. Le lendemain j'emmenageai chez lui, découvrant cet endroit qui était devenu une sorte de refuge tellement il était apaisant.

\- Hermione, tu peux me donner un coup de main s'il te plaît ? Kuli a encore saccagé la cuisine. Je vais aller le retrouver !

Sur ces mots, il fila à l'étage, lançant des sorts divers et variés dans l'espoir d'amadouer son "animal de compagnie", un Vaudelune recueilli lors de son voyage au Népal. Je lançai un sort de rangement et de nettoyage à la cuisine, puis commençai d'un coup de baguette à préparer le thé. Oncle Aephem me rejoint cinq minutes plus tard, s'asseyant lourdement sur la chaise en bois sclupté de la cuisine.

\- Kuli est en chaleur, je crois.

\- Trouve lui une femmelle alors !, lui répondis-je en pouffant.

\- Facile à dire ! Il faudrait que je le ramène au Népal pour qu'il soit avec les siens. Peut être la semaine prochaine.

Il prit une gorgée de thé et mordit dans un gâteau. Il y eut un silence durant lequel je ne pus m'empêcher de le dévisager. Il se racla la gorge et leva le regard vers moi.

\- Bon, je suppose que l'on ne peut pas attendre.

Il se leva, disparut de nouveau à l'étage, et revint avec une chemise bleue décorée du symbole de la Confédération des Sorciers d'Amérique. Il l'ouvrit et en étala les documents.

\- Ces documents sont confidentiels, comme je te l'ai annoncé dans ma lettre. Je veux que tu me promettes que tu ne t'en serviras pas à des fins mauvaises.

Je baissai le regard, puis appuyai mes paumes moites contre mes cuisses.

\- Hermione Granger, insista-t-il.

\- Je...

Je fermai les yeux, soupirai, puis lâchai :

\- D'accord. Je promets de ne pas utiliser ces documents pour tuer le criminel qui m'a enlevé mes parents quand je l'aurai enfin trouvé.

Il haussa les sourcils l'air mi-dubitatif, mi-mécontent, puis souffla et retourna les documents face à moi.

\- Les détails de l'autopsie magique de tes parents, fit-t-il en montrant un paragraphe. L'autopsie moldue ne parle que des dommages physiques, alors que l'autopsie magique indique l'état émotionnel, physique également, mais aussi les traces magiques.

Il montra un autre document avec le logo de l'hôpital Moldu d'Angleterre ou j'habitais.

\- Sur la version moldue, il s'agit d'une enquête considérée comme un double meurtre, avec arme à feu. La police scientifique moldue n'a trouvé aucun indice du tueur sur le lieu du crime.

J'hochai la tête, fébrile. Il montra un troisième document, ici avec le logo du département de la justice magique.

\- Ici, un compte rendu d'un Auror du ministère. Tu es une sorcière Hermione, alors il est normal que les "policiers" du monde magique s'en mêlent aussi. Ils sont donc allés sur le lieu du crime, avant que les professionnels ne prennent les... Corps de tes parents. Après que tu sois partie à l'hôpital quand tu as appelé les secours.

Il me regarda d'un air rassurant, ce qui m'apaisa.

\- Ils ont analysé, et on relevé de nombreuses traces magiques. Pas seulement les tiennes, car tu avais encore la Trace à ce moment là, mais celles d'un autre sorcier. Ce qui a confirmé ce que tu avais dit : il a bien transplané. L'Auror indique aussi, ajoute-t-il en indiquant une ligne en particulier, qu'il ont subi un... sortilège de mémoire. Le tueur leur a pris des souvenirs.

Après un silence, oncle Aephem releva ma tête avec sa main. Il devait sûrement se demander si je tenais le coup. Je me sentais étrangement vide.

Il recula sur son dossier de chaise et croisa ses mains sur la table avec un air accablé.

\- Il y a une magie, pour les sorciers, qui permet, peu après leur mort, de leur retirer leurs souvenirs, les plus marquants, ainsi que les plus récents. Ce sortilège est opéré par un professionnel.

Je le regardai à nouveau, prise d'un intérêt nouveau.

\- Et... C'est bien évidemment différent et plus difficile pour les moldus car nous n'avons pas fait beaucoup d'expériences sur eux, puisque des cas de figure comme ton... Comme la tienne ne se sont pas présentés souvent.

Il soupira, rangea les documents dans la chemise et l'aligna en face de lui.

\- Malgré tout, oui. Nous avons pu récupérer ceux de tes parents.

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- En tant que chercheur dans le secteur de la neurologie magique, j'ai pu avoir avec l'accord du ministère anglais et américain de travailler sur le cas de tes parents, comme je te l'ai déjà dit avant la rentrée. Sauf que jusqu'à très récemment, les recherches sur leur... cas ont été infructueuses.

\- Tu... Tu as leurs souvenirs ?, fis-je tout bas.

\- Oui, Hermione, je les ai. Ils sont dans mon bureau à l'étage. Je ne les ai pas regardés. J'ai pensé que ce droit te revenait.

Il se leva, envoya sa tasse de thé dans l'évier d'un mouvement de baguette et ramassa la chemise.

\- Je te laisse le choix de les voir ou non. Si tu trouves cela trop dur, tu as le droit de ne pas le faire. Si tu as envie, tu sauras où me trouver. Je vais dans mon bureau.

Les coudes posés sur la table, je pris ma tête entre mes mains. Je ne savais pas comment digérer tout ça. C'était beaucoup en peu de temps. Je me levai lentement, et montai les escaliers en colimaçon vers le deuxième étage, rejoignant ma chambre.

 ** _Mercii Merci pour toute ces views. Ca me fait énormément plaisir qu'autant de gens lisent cette histoire. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu._** ** _Wizzy_**


	12. Chapitre 12

**_CHAPITRE DOUZE_**

"- Plus axé, le mouvement ! C'est beaucoup trop evasif pour être efficace Hermione !

Je replacai correctement mes pieds nus dans l'herbe de façon à être bien en face de la cible.

\- _Everte statim_ *!

Le mannequin mobile fut expulsé en arrière, tombant de la falaise. Mon oncle s'y pencha et pointa sa baguette vers les flots pour le faire léviter jusqu'à sa place initiale.

\- C'était beaucoup mieux !, me félicita-t-il. Tu t'améliores. Tu continues de t'entraîner à Poudlard ?

Je secouai négativement la tête. Le professeur Mc Gonagall m'avait confié une salle du cinquième étage en début d'année suite à la lettre de demande spéciale de mon oncle, mais je n'y étais pas encore allée. Après la guerre, je n'avais pas beaucoup l'utilité de m'entraîner, même si la volonté de retrouver et de détruire le meurtrier de mes parents était toujours présente.

\- Souhaites-tu continuer ces entraînements ?

\- Bien sûr Aephem ! C'est juste que j'ai été bien occupée ces derniers temps. Je suis désolée.

\- Oh, tu n'as pas à t'excuser petite flamme, dit-il en me dirigeant vers la maison. C'est pour toi que je le fais. Alors si tu estimes que ce n'est plus nécessaire, libre à toi !

Je lui fis un sourire contrit. Après avoir bu un verre d'eau, il m'annonca qu'il préparait le dîner, alors je montai à l'étage. Je me stoppai devant la porte de son bureau, hésitante.

\- Allez, le Choixpeau ne t'a pas mis à Gryffondor pour rien !, me chuchotai-je.

Je poussai alors fermement la porte, puis avancai vers une table au centre de la pièce. Il y avait une trentaine d'éprouvettes dans lesquelles brillaient des filaments de lumière. Quand je vis l'inscription " _Jean et Henry_ " sur l'une d'entre elles, je la pris, puis avancai vers un pan de mur derrière moi. Il y avait un miroir ne renvoyant qu'un fond grisâtre et acqueux. C'était une sorte de pensine. Je fis léviter les filaments de souvenirs à l'aide de ma baguette vers le miroir. Quelques secondes plus tard, je penchai ma tête en avant, et fus happée dans une sorte de limbe obscure.

OoOoOoOoO

"- _Oh, regarde qui arrive vers nous !,_ chuchote une femme blonde à côté de ma mère.

Je me retourne vers la personne désignée, un jeune homme que je reconnais étant mon père, très jeune.

\- _Je ne peux pas lui parler Georgia ! Tu as vu dans quel état je suis ?_ , s'exclame ma mère en remettant en place ses cheveux.

Le femme blonde, Georgia, allait ouvrir la bouche, mais mon père et son ami s'approchent de la table où elles sont assises avant qu'elle ne put dire un mot.

\- _Comment vas tu Jean ?,_ demande mon père.

Je vois ma mère rougir, puis le garçon accompagnant mon père regarder Georgia et lever ses yeux verts au ciel.

\- _Oh, je vais bien,_ fit elle en essayant de paraître détachée.

J'aurais presque pu rire, mais le fait de voir à nouveau mes parents face à moi me donnait les larmes aux yeux. Une brume grise flouta les personnes et le lieu, puis un nouvel environnement apparut.

C'était une salle de boxe, plutôt sombre en apparence avec ses murs de cuir noir et le béton qui couvrait le sol, éclairée par des néons au plafond, duquel plusieurs sacs de boxe étaient pendus a des chaînes.

\- _Plus fort, allez_ !, grogne un homme a mes côtés, me faisant sursauter.

Je l'observe, il a l'air d'avoir la trentaine, avec sa barbe bien taillée et quelques rides aux coins de ses yeux. Au vu de son nez cassé et de sa musculature, je serais prête à parier qu'il est un ancien boxeur, voire un champion.

\- _C'est bon, Henry, tu peux te reposer cinq minutes._

Je regarde mon père qui défait des bandages autour de ses poings. Je savais qu'il avait fait de la boxe, il m'en avait déjà parlé auparavant. Je l'admirais pour ça, car c'était un sport ou l'on devait tirer sa force à la fois du physique, mais surtout du mental. Il avait l'air d'être un peu plus âgé que lors du souvenir précédent sur la terrasse du café. Il devrait avoir vingt cinq ans.

\- _Tu as plus de puissance, c'est bien, fit l'entraîneur calmement. Mais tu la gères mal._

\- _Désolé, souffle mon père._

L'entraîneur s'assit à ses côtés.

\- _Encore lui hein ? Il ne s'en est pas pris à Jean au moins ?,_ demande-t-il, soucieux.

\- _Si. Et c'est ce qui me met en colère. Avec toutes les dispositions que j'ai prises, il a réussi à nous atteindre._

Je fronce les sourcils. Quelqu'un en voulait à mes parents ?

\- _C'etait hier soir. J'étais en réunion et quand je suis rentré, j'ai vu Jean inconsciente à la maison, poursuit mon père._ _-Elle va mieux ?_

\- _Oui. Heureusement, car sinon, je n'aurais pas donné cher de la peau d'Atso._

\- _Il n'était plus là quand tu es revenu, n'est-ce pas, fit l'entraîneur plus comme une affirmation que comme une question._

\- _Non, admit mon père en se levant de nouveau. Je pense retirer les hommes de cette affaire._

\- _Et t'en charger toi même... ,_ finit l'homme à la barbe.

Mon père ne répondit pas, mais se mit à frapper avec plus de véhémence le sac de boxe. Je reste stoïque. Comment ça "ses hommes" ? Je pensais que mes parents étaient chirurgiens ! Même si quelques détails récemment démentissaient ces propos, je pensais au moins être sûre de cela. Comme l'arme à l'aéroport. Ces voyages d'affaires. Ou ces appels importants sur le téléphone de mon père. Ou ces fois où ma mère m'emmenait au club de tir, ou au paintball. Soudain, une lumière blanche m'éblouit, et un autre décor apparût.

\- _C'est une fille,_ annonçe une sage femme.

Elle dépose avec précaution le nourrisson dans les bras de ma mère, et le visage de celle-ci resplendit de bonheur, malgré la fatigue. Mon père s'agenouille au lit et tend la main vers ce bébé, moi, qui enroule sa petite main entour de son doigt. Une larme roule sur ma joue. Puis, mes parents se regardent, heureux, puis j'eus le temps de voir une lueur inquiète dans leurs yeux avant d'être à nouveau transportée dans un autre souvenir.

\- ... _faut faire quelque chose. On ne peut plus continuer comme ça, Henry. Nous avons une fille désormais. Elle va avoir quatre ans. Nous devons la protéger avant tout._

Ma mère est assise sur la chaise d'une salle de réunion très grande, comme j'avais pu en voir étant petite dans les films d'action où les mafieux se réunissaient.

\- _Tu sais que l'on ne sort pas de ces choses là facilement Jean. Il faudra déménager, se refaire une identité. Tu es d'accord pour que je le fasse ?_

\- _Je suis prête à tout, fit-elle avec un air résigné. Je ne veux pas que ce psychopathe s'en prenne à notre fille._

Mon père fait alors le tour de la table et s'agenouille face à elle.

\- _Je ne laisserai personne vous faire du mal Jean Ingram._

Il prit sa main, et je pus voir une alliance et une bague de mariage briller. Ingram ? Mais je croyais que le nom de jeune fille de ma mère était Waters ? Et si ils étaient mariés, elle devrait s'appeler Jean Granger ? Mais il y avait eu le changement d'identité. Je comprenais désormais que mes parents avaient du se faire oublier et partir loin pour se protéger. J'espérais en apprendre plus sur ce dénommé Atso.

\- _Nous partirons de Floride pour déménager en Angleterre. Nous prendrons une petite maison dans un quartier coquet et banal. Nous changerons de nom de famille. Nous changerons de métier pour nous camoufler, et ce au maximum. Pourquoi pas docteur, dentiste ou kinésithérapeute ? Notre fille grandira sainement, et normalement. Elle sera éloignée de tous ces problèmes._

\- _Tu comptes rester en contact avec cette organisation ?,_ questionne ma mère.

\- _Oui, Jean. Je peux te faire oublier, toi, bien sûr. Mais étant le patron je ne peux pas m'en défaire, je te l'ai dit._

Il soupira et se releva.

\- _Je les ai déjà mis au courant de notre plan. Ils suivront à la trace Atso. Ils me tiendront également au courant des autres affaires. J'ai déjà nommé Ludwig Cunningham à ma suite, il me remplacera_.

Ma mère interrogea du regard mon père.

\- _Oui, j'ai confiance en lui. Et son fils Jake sera son successeur si jamais il arrive quoi que ce soit à lui... Ou à moi. Je sais qu'Atso saura vite que Ludwig me remplace. Il cherchera à l'atteindre, à s'en prendre à mes amis._

\- _Ne dis pas ça Henry !_ _Je refuse que tu penses qu'il puisse t'arriver quelque chose !,_ s'exclame-t-elle. _Tout ce dont tu as à penser, c'est d'être présent pour ton enfant._

Elle s'accroche soudain à son cou, et mon père lui caressa la tête. Il se détache ensuite d'elle, et l'emmène en dehors de la salle. J'eus le temps de m'approcher de la table ou des documents étaient posés. Il y a une photo d'un homme aux cheveux noirs de jais, et celle d'un petit garçon identique aux yeux bleus perçants. En dessous, deux noms : Ludwig et Jake Cunningham. J'essaie de pousser ces photos pour voir celle en dessous où je peux voir l'inscription "Atso Petersen", mais la main rencontre du vide. Un instant plus tard, je suis de nouveau happée dans le brouillard gris.

\- _Souffle et fais un voeu !_

Je me vois petite, les cheveux broussailleux retenus par un petit chapeau de fête, soufflant quatre bougies sur un gâteau au chocolat. Mon père rend une photo, et je reconnais la scène. Cette photo sera plus tard une de mes préférées, exposée sur la cheminée du salon. Je reçois plusieurs cadeaux, puis un petit garçon me tend un petit paquet, avec un sourire fier. Je le reconnais, c'est le fils de Ludwig Cunningham. Jake. La version de moi lui sourit, et déchire le paquet cadeau pour en sortir un fin petit collier doré, avec un minuscule rubis en pendentif. Je baisse la tête vers le mien, à mon cou. À ma connaissance, c'était une chaine de naissance. Je ne me doutais pas que ce garçon me l'avait offert. Était ce mon ami ? Pourquoi ne me rappelais-je plus de lui ?

\- _Jake mon garçon, nous devons partir._

Un homme passa à côté de moi, c'était l'ami de mon père. Le petit garçon aux yeux bleus eut une mine triste, puis serra la petite fille de quatre ans dans ses bras. Il lui chuchota " _On se reverra t'inquiète pas."_ Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, puis ils sortirent. C'est à ce moment la que je me rendis compte que la maison n'était pas celle de mon enfance. Les murs étaient certes blancs, ce qui expliquait le fond de la photo de mon anniversaire identique au mur du salon de mon enfance a Londres. Mais la maison elle, n'était décidément pas la même. Je regarde alors par la fenêtre, découvrant un quartier typiquement américain. Nous devions habiter la Floride. Soudain, je vis une chose anormale. Ludwig Cunningham et son fils venaient de transplaner. Et un brouillard me coupa la vue. Il y eut ensuite des flashs, montrant une petite fille - moi - courant vers ma maison, en Angleterre. Puis la fois où la maîtresse m'avait félicitée à la fin de la dernière année de l'école primaire et le bonheur et la fierté de ma mère. La stupéfaction de mes parents lorsque je reçus ma lettre pour Poudlard. La venue d'Albus Dumbledore dans la maison, acceptant de livrer le secret magique aux parents d'une jeune sorcière née-moldue. La fois où j'avais pointé ma baguette sur eux, lors de la guerre. Pour finalement la rabaisser, impuissante. Puis il y eut un bourdonnement incessant qui envahit toute ma tête. L'image trembla, puis se mobilisa. C'était la nuit, et ma mère se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit, réveillant mon père avec une lueur apeurée dans les yeux. Ils sortirent de leur chambre, et je dus descendre les escaliers rapidement pour les suivre. Dans le salon. Je vis mon autre moi descendre les escaliers, et mon père me faire signe de rester en arrière. Des larmes dévalent mes joues. Je ne veux pas revivre une deuxième fois leur mort. Mais je dois rester forte. J'ouvre de nouveau les yeux, et vois ma mère allumer une lampe sur la table du salon. En face, un homme encapuchonné. Son regard vert brille d'une lueur malsaine, et un sourire fou défigure son visage. Je me déplace de façon à le voir, car des escaliers je ne voyais rien quelques mois plus tôt. Quand je m'approche, je le reconnais. C'est l'homme du café. L'ami de mon père. Atso Peterson. Quand il dégaine son arme, je me mets en travers pour ne pas qu'elle atteigne mes parents, et tout se passe au ralenti. Les deux balles traversent mon corps brumeux, les corps de mes parents tombent lourdement au sol, et il transplane, puis le noir complet m'envahit.

 ** _Beaucoup de révélations sur ce chapitre, en espérant que ça vous plaise et que vous n'êtes pas trop perdus !_** ** _* Everte Statim : rejette la personne visée en arrière (le sort que Drago utilise lors de son combat avec Harry pendant le duel de Gilderoy Lockhart)._**


	13. Chapitre 13

**_CHAPITRE TREIZE_**

"- Hermione ! Hermione, Tu m'entends ?

Une main chaude et calleuse sert la mienne, en me caressant doucement les cheveux. J'ouvre doucement les yeux, apercevant mon oncle à côté de moi.

\- Tiens, bois ça.

Il me tend une petite fiole avec un liquide bleuté. Je l'avale rapidement avant de balancer mes jambes par dessus le canapé. Je gémis.

\- Ma tête me lance.

\- C'est normal, dit-il. Il ne fallait pas se lever si rapidement. La potion fera bientôt effet.

\- Quel genre de potion ?, marmonnai-je distraitement.

\- Revigorante. Tu es en manque d'énergie. J'avais eu une lettre de ton infirmière, Mme Pomfresh. Tu as déjà fait des malaises comme ça ? Souvent ?

\- Une fois à ma connaissance. Et la fois où ils sont morts..., fis-je plus bas.

\- C'est donc bien lié au stress. Et aussi à ton manque d'énergie petite flamme ! Je vais t'apporter un jus.

Il partit dans la cuisine et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un verre de jus d'orange. Je le bus de moitié et le reposait sur la table. Il s'assit en face de moi, sur un siège, puis appuya des coudes sur ses genoux pour se pencher en avant.

\- Je les ai regardés. Excuse moi si cela te dérange. Mais quand j'ai vu que tu étais évanouie, je t'ai installée, et le temps que tu te réveilles, je les ai regardés. Je me demandais ce qui avait pu te faire réagir ainsi.

\- Ne t'excuse pas, je voulais que tu les regardes. Je veux juste te poser quelques questions.

\- Te connaissant, il ne doit pas y en avoir que quelques unes !

Je froncai légèrement les sourcils, balayant cette remarque pour l'instant.

\- Étais tu au courant ? Pour "l'organisation" de mes parents ?

\- Oui.

\- Pour Atso Peterson ?

\- Oui, fit-il en acquiesçant.

\- Tu étais au courant que Ludwig était un sorcier ?

\- Également.

\- Mes parents étaient-ils des sorciers ?, m'exclamai-je.

\- Non, Hermione. Tes parents étaient moldus.

Je restai la bouche ouverte, ne comprenant rien à la situation.

\- Laisse moi t'expliquer, et ce, depuis le début. Pour commencer, l'organisation des orphelins t'ont dit que j'étais un cousin éloigné de Henry. C'est faux. Je suis en réalité son frère. Je t'avais déjà vue étant petite, mais quand vous aviez dû déménager, Ludwig et moi avions décidé de couper tout contact magique avec ta famille. Je suis aussi un sorcier. Ton père n'en était pas un, tout comme ta mère. Nos parents n'etaient pas au courant que j'en étais un. Quand le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé si je voulais que mes parents le sachent, je lui avait d'abord demandé si Henry était comme moi.

Il eut un sourire nostalgique.

\- Il m'a répondu que non. Alors pour ne pas que l'on me considère autrement, j'ai refusé. Mes parents ont toujours cru que j'étudiais dans une école privée, et que je suis devenu explorateur. Henry aussi d'ailleurs. Nous ne nous voyions pas beaucoup, deux à trois fois par an, tout au plus. Il est rentré dans cette organisation suite à ses études. Il prévoyait de devenir membre de la CIA. Il a été repéré par un homme nommé Charlus Potter.

\- Le grand père de Harry ?, questionnai-je avec étonnement.

Nous avions fait des recherches sur sa généalogie en sixième année. Les parents de James Potter se nommaient Charlus Potter et Dorea Black. Mon oncle - je pouvais l'appeler ainsi en connaissance de cause désormais - hocha la tête.

\- Oui. Donc, Charlus Potter dirigeait une organisation en Amérique nommée _GJC_. La Garde de la Justice Criminelle. Oui, c'était un sorcier. Mais la GJC est une organisation que l'on appelle mixte. C'est très rare car il y a des dangers par rapport au secret magique, mais elles existent. Elles sont néanmoins très utiles car elles permettent d'agir dans les deux "mondes" à la fois. Charlus Potter a donc légué cette organisation à ton père, en qui il voyait déjà un dirigeant intelligent, consciencieux et honorable. Il a placé Ludwig Cunningham en sous représentant, un ami d'études de ton père. Un sorcier. Pour représenter la partialité.

\- Pour quelle raison n'ont ils pas dévoilé le secret magique à toute l'organisation ?

Mon oncle sourit.

\- Charlus Potter était un sorcier très intelligent. Je ne l'ai pas connu personnellement mais j'ai discuté avec ses proches. Notemment James Potter. Il voyait une sorte de balance à son organisation. Il pensait que les forces magiques et non magiques s'équilibreraient et qui si le secret magique était dévoilé, beaucoup penseraient à cette "différence" qui les sépare.

Il leva sa baguette magique et fit léviter un plat de biscuits à la cannelle et une carafe de thé glacé.

\- Atso Petersen était aussi un ami de ton père. Comme tu dois t'en douter, c'est un sorcier. Il a étudié à Durmstrang, mais était souvent renvoyé pour son comportement turbulent.

Il me servit un verre de thé glacé et prit un gâteau qu'il mangea en deux bouchées.

\- Cet homme a déménagé en Floride, espérant y trouver du travail dans le monde magique. Il travaillait à la CIA, étant un bon enquêteur. Malheureusement, ils ont vite vu qu'il était atteint de troubles mentaux. Il a été viré, et ça a contribué à sa colère. Il a pris ton père pour responsable. Et il a nourri sa haine de cela. Jusqu'à faire de leur vie un enfer.

Il repoussa l'assiette de gâteaux vers moi, que je refusai d'un signe de tête. J'étais bien trop absorbée dans le récit de la vie de mes parents pour pouvoir avaler quoi que ce soit.

\- Il a vu que ton père était bien protégé. Jean aussi, l'était, mais ne travaillant pas dans l'organisation, l'était moins. Il s'en est donc pris à elle, sous forme de harcèlement. Lettres, menaces. Le jour où elle a été retrouvée inconsciente par Henry, comme tu as pu le voir dans leur souvenirs... C'en était de trop. Henry a juré de le retrouver, de le faire enfermer, et de protéger sa famille à tout prix. La suite de l'histoire, tu la connais.

\- Qu'est devenu Atso Petersen ?, demandai-je, fébrile. Il est mort ?

\- ... Non. Atso est bien celui qui les a tués. Il s'est enfui, quelque part en Amérique. J'ai contacté le GJC pour l'enquête dont j'ai pu m'occuper. Aux dernières nouvelles, il a tué le père de Jake Cunningham, il y a quelques semaines.

Quelque chose me troublait avec ce garçon. Étant petit, dans les souvenirs de mes parents, ses yeux m'avaient frappés. Ils me rappellaient quelque chose.

\- Oncle Aephem... Tu aurais une photo de Jake Cunningham plus... Grand qu'à ses quatre ans ?

Il hocha la tête et se leva pour fouiller dans un grand tas de papiers et de livres qui était toujours posé à côté de la bibliothèque du salon. Il ressortir un livre en velours vert foncé. C'était un album photo. Il tourna les pages rapidement pour en pointer une du doigt, le visage éclairé.

\- Le voilà.

J'ecarquillai les yeux. _Jake_. Jake Cunningham. Je le connaissais. C'était le garçon que j'avais rencontré à la fête foraine. Sur la photo où il souriait d'un air amusé, il était en compagnie de son père, et du mien. La photo était datée de février. Cinq mois avant leur mort. Il avait les mêmes yeux bleus, les mêmes cheveux noirs corbeau, le même sourire en coin. Jake Cunningham, le petit garçon avec lequel j'avais été amie étant enfant. Celui qui m'avait offert ce collier que je portais tous les jours. Ce garçon que j'avais oublié. Ce garçon qui avait perdu son père par le même homme que celui qui avait tué mes parents.

\- Je sais qui il est, fis-je, la voix tremblotante.

\- Vraiment, tu te rappelles de lui, hormis les souvenirs ?, s'étonna mon oncle.

\- Je l'ai revu pendant les vacances d'octobre. Nous étions en Amérique pour mon anniversaire. Je ne me rappelle plus dans quelle ville c'était. Peut être la Nouvelle Orléans.

\- Veux tu le recontacter ?

\- Je... J'aimerais bien.

Mon oncle sourit, me caressa la tête et s'en alla. Au pied de la porte, je le rappelai.

\- Merci. Merci de m'avoir dit la vérité.

\- Ne me remercie pas, petite flamme. C'était la moindre des choses.

Et il s'en alla vers l'observatoire. La nuit tombait déjà. Demain, je devrais repartir pour Poudlard.

OoOoOoOoO

\- Tu as passé un bon weekend ?, me demanda Drago en caressant ma joue.

\- Oui... C'était... Mouvementé, fis-je avec un sourire.

Il ne releva pas et m'embrassa rapidement avant de se retourner vers Ron, qui s'était raclé la gorge. Il paraissait encore - encore une fois ! - en colère. Ses oreilles et son front étaient écarlate, et je m'amusais de l'emplacement de ces rougeurs, qui rendaient le personnage presque comique.

\- Est-ce que je peux passer ?, quémenda-t-il d'un ton bourru.

Drago regarda autour de nous, l'air de se demander où était le problème. Nous étions assis devant l'entrée de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Les jambes de Drago obstruaient légèrement le passage. Je regardai Drago avec un air exaspéré, puis me levai et le fis se lever à son tour. Puis il lui indiqua le tableau de la Grosse Dame d'un air presque comique, et Ron lâcha le mot de passe avec acharnement.

\- Je le trouve de plus en plus... ,commença Drago quand il eut passé le tableau.

\- Pathétique. Immature. Ce n'est pas nouveau qu'il a la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère. On dirait un homme de Cro-Magnon. Manger ! Boire ! Frapper !, m'amusai-je avec une voix grave.

Drago rit et m'entraîna dans les escaliers.

\- Que de méchanceté. Il faut croire que l'on a réussi à t'inculquer quelques valeurs Serpentardes ! Blaise serait fier de toi !

Je lui tirai la langue en faisant mine d'être vexée, ce qui le fit remonter en hilarité.

 ** _Encore plus de révélations ehehe... On en apprend beaucoup plus, et tout se clarifie pour Hermione, mais... Il reste encore plein de choses à venir !_** ** _À votre avis, Atso va-t-il retrouver Hermione ? Quand rencontrera-t-elle Jake de nouveau ?_** ** _J'avoue que j'avance un peu au hasard avec cette histoire, essayant tout de même de ne pas trop compliquer les choses, même si vous voyez que beaucoup d'histoires se croisent !_** ** _J'espère encore une fois ne pas vous avoir perdus, si vous avez des questions sur quelques incompréhensions, n'hésitez pas en review ou en mp :)_** ** _Wizzy_**


	14. Chapitre 14

**_CHAPITRE_** ** _QUATORZE_**

Durant la première semaine de Novembre, j'avais discuté avec le groupe des Serpentard sur le fait que je voulais augmenter mes capacités magiques et améliorer mes techniques. Ils m'ont directement suivi dans l'idée, donc j'ai prévenu le professeur Mc Gonagall que j'allais désormais occuper la salle que Oncle Aephem avait prévu à cet effet. Elle a acquiescé avec un sourire entendu. Je pense que pour elle, le fait de s'entraîner et de se dépasser est une chose bénéfique en soi.

Pansy, hier, lors de la première scéance d'entrainement m'a formée à la boxe. Elle en avait pratiqué un long moment de son adolescence, chose plutôt étonnante pour une Sang Pure. Mais comment pouvais-je refuser alors que je mourrais d'envie de me défouler, et ce, encore plus depuis que je savais que ce criminel était en vie et en cavale.

J'avais donné rendez vous à Drago, Théo, Pansy, Harry, Blaise et Ginny également pour le "Club d'entrainement".

Nous nous rejoindrions dans une heure devant la salle, le temps de déjeuner tranquillement en ce samedi matin.

D'un coup de baguette, j'écartai les rideaux, laissant apercevoir un ciel orangé et nuageux. Il était presque sept heures, et c'était l'heure parfaite pour avoir un bel aperçu de la fin de l'aurore du matin. Je souris et enfilai un bas de sport confortable et un pull large, ainsi que mes Converse blanches. Je déjeunais tranquillement dans la Grande Salle presque vide où je reçus un courrier d'Oncle Aephem qui me disait de rentrer à la maison le weekend suivant pour que l'on discute de Jake Cunningham. J'avais hâte d'avoir plus d'informations sur le sujet. Je n'avais plus aucune nouvelle de lui depuis mon séjour en Amérique, car nous n'avions échangé aucune coordonnées.

Après avoir mangé, je décidai de marcher un peu car j'avais quelques minutes devant moi avant notre rendez vous. Je croisai alors Will, le Serpentard que j'avais vu à la soirée. Il était assis près d'une alcôve et jouait avec sa baguette en regardant le lac de Poudlard. Je le rejoignis.

\- Salut !

\- Salut Hermione, fit-il, toujours tourné vers le lac.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Je m'assis à côté de lui.

\- J'attends que le temps passe. Madame Chourave n'est pas là, elle a attrapé une sorte de Dragoncelle.

\- Ah. C'est dommage.

\- Ouais.

En l'observant discrètement, je remarquai qu'il semblait assez renfermé. Il y avait même quelques étincelles noirâtres qui sortaient de sa baguette.

\- Ça ne va pas ? Je sais qu'on se connait pas trop mais...

Il se retourne vers moi, hésitant, puis sourit.

\- Si, si ça va très bien. Je suis juste un peu fatigué.

\- Bon, je te laisse, je vais devoir y aller. On se reparlera Will !, fis-je en m'éloignant.

J'allais presque sortir du couloir quand j'entendis :

\- Bon entraînement Hermione !

Je me figeai un instant, perplexe. Je ne lui avais jamais dit que je suivais des entraînements, si ? J'haussai finalement les épaules puis traversai le couloir jusqu'aux escaliers.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

\- Allez, plus de force ! Qu'est ce que t'as dans le ventre ? J'ai l'impression d'être face à un Boullu ma parole !

Oui, on pouvait affirmer sans crainte que Pansy Parkinson était une coach redoutable.

\- Des incapables ! Je suis face à des incapables ! Heureusement que j'ai Granger et Blaise pour sauver le coup !

Blaise me décocha un sourire moqueur et jeta un regard aux autres groupes. Nous étions pas paires, et nous faisions des combats corps à corps. La partie la plus intéressante de la boxe en somme. Évidemment nous ne devions pas nous blesser, sachant très bien ce qui pouvait nous attendre avec Pansy si on dérogeait à ses règles. Après quinze minutes de combat supplémentaires, elle nous fit enfin signe de nous arrêter.

\- Bon..., commença-t-elle avec les mains sur les hanches. Pour une première fois...

Elle nous observa tour à tour, un air mécontent sur le visage.

\- C'était quand même plutôt pas mal !

Elle nous offrit ensuite un grand sourire.

\- Bipolaire je te dis, me chuchota Drago à l'oreille.

Je ris, et il me prit dans ses bras.

\- Très sexy la transpiration.

\- Je sais, me moquai-je en riant. Toi aussi tu sens bon.

Il rit et me prit par les épaules pour suivre les autres qui sortaient de la salle. La peinture mettant en œuvre deux femmes devant un jeu d'échecs version sorcier se referma derrière nous dans un claquement et chacun se sépara pour aller se doucher dans les salles de bain des dortoirs. Je suivis Ginny jusque dans la salle commune des Gryffondor.

\- Qu'est ce que tu en as pensé ?

\- C'était... Très relaxant. J'ai bien aimé me défouler. Je pense que ça sera un plus niveau cardio pour le Quidditch !, me répond mon amie avec un grand sourire.

\- Moi aussi je trouve... Ginny ?, fis-je soudainement.

Elle se retourne vers moi avec un sourcil levé.

\- Tu te rappelles de notre voyage en Amérique ?

\- Et comment que je m'en rappelle !, pouffe-t-elle.

\- Et bien... Il y avait ce gars... Jake ? Le brun aux yeux bleus.

\- Oooh, commence Ginny en me faisant les gros yeux. Non ! Non, Hermione ! Quand on a un spécimen aussi rare que Drago Malefoy sous la main, on ne va pas voir ailleurs !

J'ecarquille les yeux, puis réalise son cheminement de pensée. Un rire s'échappe de mes lèvres.

\- T'y es pas du tout. Écoute, j'aimerais que tu viennes passer le weekend chez Oncle Aephem, si Molly et Arthur sont d'accord. Je dois te parler de quelque chose et j'aimerais que tu sois là pour moi.

\- Aucun souci. Tu sais que je serais toujours là pour toi.

Elle me regarde tendrement et me serre dans ses bras, avant de grimaçer pour la sueur qui colle nos peaux.

\- Je crois qu'une douche s'impose !, claironne-t-elle en poussant le tableau de la salle commune.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Une fois le Poudlard Express arrivé à la gare King's Cross, Ginny et moi rejoignîmes mon oncle qui m'attendait parmi la foule.

\- Qu'il est beau !, s'extasia ma meilleure amie face à Eka, posé sur l'épaule d'oncle Aephem.

\- Il s'appelle Eka. C'est un aigle doré de Lituanie. Mais je pense honnêtement qu'il est croisé, sinon il ne serait pas noir et doré mais entièrement doré, l'informa-t-il. Bon, vous avez fait bon voyage ?

Ginny hocha la tête, et je souris. Il nous rendit son bras pour faire un transplanage d'escorte, et une minute plus tard, nous étions sur la falaise. Le temps était gris, de gros nuages sombres s'amoncellaient dans le ciel, et un vent froid faisait danser les herbes hautes, frôlant nos cuisses. Ginny resta un instant à contempler la mer.

\- C'est magnifique chez vous, complimenta-t-elle une fois rentrés. C'est comme si on était coupés du monde.

Mon oncle lui sourit malicieusement et nous offrit une tasse de thé au gingembre, nous invitant à aller dans la véranda attenante au salon.

C'était une sorte de serre, comprenant une table en fer forgé et des chaises en bois. Les plantes habillaient les murs en verre, le lierre grimpait au plafond, et un vieux tourne-disques était entreposé dans un coin, posé sur une douzaine de vinyles. Un sort de régulation de température maintenant malgré tout une certaine chaleur dans cette pièce, si bien que l'on pouvait s'y asseoir en hiver et regarder la neige tomber dans craindre d'attraper froid. En ce mois de Novembre, je trouvais agréable d'observer la pluie frapper contre les vitres, et cette vue vertigineuse que l'on avait au bord de la falaise en observant la mer. Nous discutâmes de divers sujets, mais surtout des créatures magiques dont Ginny semblait très intéressée, et de la venue de Jake que mon oncle annonça pour le lendemain. Il ne m'informa pas de plus que de l'heure approximative de son arrivée.

Plus tard, allongée sur mon lit agrandi pour la venue de Ginny, je pensai à ce garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus perçants, faisant pensivement rouler le pendentif sur la chaîne de mon collier.

\- J'ai peur.

\- Il n'y a aucune raison à cela, Hermione, parce qu'il n'y a aucune raison à ce que cela se passe mal.

Je souris, et fermais les yeux.

\- Tu as raison.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

 ** _Salut._** ** _Je sais que c'est nul de dire ca après plusieurs mois de vide intersidéral, mais bon, wathever._** ** _J'espère que j'aurais pas perdu tous mes viewers._** ** _Même si le chapitre est un peu court, hope you like it, un nouveau arrive très très prochainement (vraiment très prochainement)_** ** _XX_** ** _Wizzy_**


	15. Chapitre 15

**_CHAPITRE QUINZE_**

\- Hermione Jean Granger arrête ça tout de suite ou je te pétrifie !

Ginny me regardait d'un air courroucé, quoique un peu amusé. Avec un sourire contrit, je ralentis les soubresauts de mes jambes.

\- Je vais prendre l'air !, m'exclamai-je tout à coup.

Je me levai précipitamment, me dirigeant vers la porte que j'ouvris à la volée sur...

\- Salut.

Il était là. Ses yeux bleus, son sourire un peu tordu, il était là, face à moi. Et je n'avais jamais été aussi déroutée de ma vie. Qu'est-ce que je devais faire ? Lui dire bonjour ? Le serrer dans mes bras ? Ou lui refermer la porte au nez pour m'avoir abandonnée il y a près de treize ans auparavant ?

\- Salut Jake ! Je suis Ginny. Tu te rappelles de moi ?, fit-elle en s'avançant, sauvant sûrement ce dernier de quelques minutes de silence supplémentaires.

\- Oui, bien sûr, répondit-il avec un sourire en la prenant rapidement dans ses bras.

Il fit de même avec Aephem, avant de se retourner vers moi.

\- Ça va ?

\- Ouais, ouais désolée. J'ai... paniqué.

\- C'est pas grave, fit-il avec un sourire qui fit plisser ses yeux. Bon !

Il frappa dans ses mains et se retourna vers mon oncle.

\- Je propose qu'on se mette autour d'un bon thé ou café, et qu'on discute un peu ?

\- Bonne idée mon garçon. Allez, venez dans le salon.

Nous nous dirigeâmes tous vers le salon, et je suivis des yeux Jake qui prit place près de moi, sur un gros pouf en velours vert serti de perles. J'avais l'impression de voir une personne totalement différente de New York, même si je savais qu'il était le même car son sourire et son humour étaient bien là. Mais je ne cessais de faire le lien avec mon ami d'enfance, qui m'avait offert le collier que je portais autour du cou et disparu de la circulation juste après. Mon oncle posa deux tasses de thé sur la table basse et disparut avec Ginny. Je savais que la discussion serait inévitable.

\- Je... je sais pourquoi tu es parti. Tu n'auras pas besoin de me le redire. Aussi, je tiens à te dire que je suis sincèrement désolée pour ton père. Je ne sais pas si mes mots auront encore de la valeur, parce qu'on ne se connaît pas trop, mais... Crois-moi, je sais ce que ça fait.

Il me fixait, sans dire un mot, le regard intense. Je savais que mes mots étaient maladroits et mal choisis, mais je continuai sur ma lancée.

\- Je ne me rappelais pas de toi à New York. Un peu après, quand je suis rentrée, oncle Aephem à récupéré les souvenirs de mes parents, et tu étais dedans. C'est comme ça que j'ai fait le lien, et avec les photos aussi. Mais toi, tu savais hein ?

\- Oui, je savais. Je t'ai reconnue tout de suite tu sais ?, fit-il avec un rire. Ces cheveux...

Il designa mes cheveux de la main et posa sa tasse de thé après en avoir pris une gorgée.

\- J'ai été très surpris de te voir ici à vrai dire. Je pensais ne plus jamais te revoir. Ou du moins avant un bon bout de temps. Aephem m'a dit qu'il t'avait tout expliqué. Tu sais donc pour la Garde de la Justice Criminelle ?

\- Oui.

\- Je suis aujourd'hui le représentant du côté magique de la GJC, depuis la... mort de mon père.

Je posai ma main sur la sienne, et la serrai en signe de compassion.

\- Aephem ne t'en a sûrement pas parlé, car il ne doit pas le savoir, mais tu aurais dû être à cette place là, Hermione.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

\- Ton père dirigeait le côté magique, mon père était son bras droit. Tu aurais dû être la nouvelle régente. Malheureusement, tu n'as encore que dix-sept ans, alors que j'en ai dix-huit. Étant donné que tu n'étais même pas au courant il y a quelques semaines, j'ai préféré prendre ta place. Je ne savais pas si je devais t'avertir, et je me voyais très mal réapparaître dans ta vie en te demandant de prendre les commandes d'une CIA sorcière, seulement quelques mois après le décès de Henry.

\- Je comprends. Mais tu aurais pu revenir avant, non ? M'envoyer quelques lettres.

Jake détourna le regard et fixa la sculpture en plâtre d'un Focifère posée sur une étagère.

\- Oui, j'aurais pu. J'aurais aussi pu te parler de ce taré de Petersen qui menaçait de te tuer toi et ta famille, en plus de la mienne. J'aurais pu te prévenir, tout comme tes parents auraient pu le faire. Quoi que tu en penses, Hermione, cette décision ne me revenait pas.

\- Je suis désolée, chuchotai-je en baissant la tête, honteuse. Tu as raison. Je n'avais pas à rejeter la faute sur toi. Je sais qu'ils ne m'ont rien dit pour me protéger. J'aurais juste aimé...

\- Faire quelque chose ?, finit-il. Moi aussi. Malheureusement, j'ai appris qu'on ne peut pas tout faire tout seul. Atso Petersen a beau être très malin, et presque innattrapable, nous n'y arriverons pas tout seuls, mais grâce à la GJC.

Je soupirai, puis me levai, marchant autour des canapés et fauteuils en tissus colorés.

\- Jake... je sais que c'est sûrement ce que tu veux, mais... Je ne veux pas faire partie de cette association. J'ai vu, et je vois aujourd'hui tout le tort qu'elle a causé, et je ne veux pas y entrer. Malgré tout, je veux participer à la recherche d'Atso.

\- Je respecte ton choix. La porte te sera toujours ouverte, Hermione. Je sais que cette affaire te tient à cœur, et crois-moi, à moi aussi.

Il se leva à son tour, puis me serra dans ses bras. Je m'y sentais bien, comme si je le connaissais depuis toujours. Ce qui était le cas, en quelque sorte.

\- Je ne te laisserais plus jamais seule désormais, me chuchota-t-il avant de disparaitre à l'étage, sûrement pour aller voir mon oncle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le weekend était passé très vite, Jake était resté dîner le soir puis était reparti juste après. Nous avions eu le temps de discuter, et j'avais l'impression de retrouver mon ami d'enfance.

Nous avions repris le train dimanche matin, et le voyage s'était passé tout à fait normalement, mis à part le moment où Cuthbert Knepp avait vomi sur Ariel McCord. Le midi, dans la Grande Salle, ces deux derniers se disputaient encore à la table des Serdaigle. C'est à ce moment là que Harry arriva, un livre de Potions sous le bras.

\- Que dirais-tu d'aller à Pré-au-lard avec moi cet après midi ? C'est alors sortie des achats de Noël, ce sera un peu bondé, mais j'ai envie de passer du temps avec toi.

\- Ce serait avec plaisir Hermione, me répondit Harry avec un sourire. Ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas été que tous les deux.

Il posa son livre à côté de lui et remplit son assiette de patates douces, de boulettes de viande et d'haricots avant d'arroser le tout de crème aux champignons. Je l'observais manger pensivement, me rappelant de nos premières années à Poudlard.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?, me demanda-t-il, la fourchette en suspension a quelques centimètres de sa bouche.

\- Rien. Tu m'avais manqué.

Il me caressa la joue et se remit à manger. Un peu plus tard, nous marchions dans les rues enneigées de Pré-au-lard. J'avais oublié comment j'aimais cette période de l'année. La neige, les rires, le froid, le blanc du ciel, et l'odeur sucrée des noisettes caramélisées. Nous étions à Zonko quand Harry, un Scrutoscope dans la main, s'approcha de moi.

\- Tu te rappelles, quand je t'ai dit que je devais te dire quelque chose ?

\- Oui. Je t'écoute, fis-je en lui jetant un regard curieux.

\- Hum... C'est-à-dire que... Je suis dans l'or...

\- _Granginouchette_ te voilà !, hurla une voix derrière nous.

Nous nous retournâmes pour découvrir Blaise, accompagné de Théodore qui, derrière lui, affichait un sourire moqueur.

\- Je voulais savoir, Ginny est plus quoi comme cadeau ?

Je fermai les yeux. Aïe. J'espère qu'Harry ne serait pas trop blessé. Blaise pouvait être indélicat parfois, car il était très franc.

\- Je...

\- Elle aime beaucoup les chocolats fourrés. Mais sinon, un bijou ou un vêtement lui plaira, lui dit Harry, au grand étonnement de chacun.

\- Oh, euh... Merci Potter.

Blaise lui offrit un sourire gêné, et quitta la boutique non sans se faire réprimander à mi-voix par Théo.

\- Tu aurais pu...

\- Non. C'est bon, me coupa-t-il. C'est normal, les choses ne sont plus les mêmes. Je suppose que l'on doit accepter le changement non ?

Il alla payer le Scrutoscope, et nous sortîmes de Zonko pour aller à l'Animalerie Magique.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu devais me dire alors ?

\- Ce n'est... Pas vraiment important, ne t'inquiètes pas, me rassura-t-il avec un sourire.

Je restai suspicieuse, mais oubliai vite l'idée de lui tirer les vers du nez quand je vis entre un Fléreur et un hibou Grand Duc un magnifique Jobarbille. Il était posé dans une grande cage en bronze. Son pelage était rougeoyant et orangé, tirant sur le rose à quelques endroits. C'était un animal particulier, qui avait la faculté de demeurer entièrement silencieux et qui, à sa mort, lâchait un long cri composé de tous les sons qu'il avait entendu dans sa vie.

\- Salut toi, chuchotai-je en tapotant la cage.

Le petit oiseau pencha sa tête sur le côté. Il était attendrissant.

\- Il vous plaît ?, fit une voix.

Je levai la tête vers la vendeuse, Sabian Burnett. C'était une femme assez grande et svelte, habillée d'une très belle robe de sorcier violine et coiffée d'un chapeau à plume. Elle dégageait une prestance certaine, venant sûrement de ses traits doux et de ses yeux vifs cachés derrière des lunettes à monture en écaille. Sa bouche vermeille s'étirait en un sourire espiègle.

\- Oui, beaucoup.

\- Ce Jobarbille est arrivé dans la boutique il y a quelques jours. Il n'est âgé que de deux semaines.

Mme Burnett retourna à l'arrière boutique, traversant un rideau de perles. Je pris entre mes doigts l'étiquette de prix et la lâchais aussitôt. Je savais que c'était un animal rare et qu'il ne devait pas valoir seulement quelques gallions, mais c'était tout de même une belle somme. Cent dix gallions et vingt mornilles. Je laissai Harry faire le tour de la boutique, puis nous sortîmes pour continuer nos achats.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

La bibliothèque avait retrouvé sa chaleur et son réconfort du passé, avec l'arrivée des A.S.P.I.C. J'y passais beaucoup de temps avec Drago et Ginny, à réviser.

Ce jour là, cette dernière était absente car elle avait un rendez-vous avec Blaise. Drago en avait profité pour refermer ses livres et m'observer depuis presque une heure maintenant. Agacée mais amusée, je relevai brusquement la tête.

\- Quoi !?

\- Mais rien du tout, me répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Mouais. T'es pas vraiment convaincant là.

Il s'avança, s'appuyant sur mon manuel de Métamorphose et m'embrassa.

\- Et là, c'est plus convaincant ?

\- Assez, oui, fit-je avec un rire moqueur.

\- Alors, comment s'est passé ton weekend avec Weaslette ?

Il s'étira et posa son menton dans la paume de sa main.

\- Très bien. J'ai revu Jake.

\- Oh. Je ne savais pas que tu avais gardé contact avec lui.

\- Pas vraiment en fait. C'est juste...

J'hésitais à lui raconter pour la GJC. Je savais que c'était une organisation secrète mais Ginny, elle, était au courant. Or, je lui faisais confiance. Et il y avait quelque chose qui m'empêchait de le dire à Drago.

\- ... un ami de la famille, terminai-je avec un sourire contrit. Mais il n'est pas resté très longtemps.

Ce n'était qu'un demi mensonge. Pourquoi n'arrivais-je pas à lui faire confiance ? Il était quand même mon petit ami, non ? Drago acquiesça, impassible.

\- Et toi ?

\- Bah, un weekend normal au manoir Malefoy, souffla-t-il avec une moue sarcastique.

Ses yeux reflétaient tout de même une certaine joie. J'espérais que les relations avec ses parents s'étaient améliorées. Depuis la mort de Bellatrix, Narcissa Malefoy était devenue assez sombre, et l'internement de Lucius à Azkaban n'arrangeait pas les choses. La Gazette avait fait paraître un article sur ce dernier il y avait quelques jours sur l'état mental de ce dernier. On disait qu'il allait être déplacé au Grindylow Asylum au fin fond de la vieille Angleterre pour les deux prochaines années, le temps que son état s'améliore. Ce jour là, Drago n'avait même pas pris la peine de prendre le journal. Lorsqu'une nouvelle comme celle-ci était lâchée par les hiboux au déjeuner matinal, vous n'aviez généralement pas besoin de lire pour en savoir le contenu, les discussions entre les élèves suffisaient.

Après une heure supplémentaire de travail, je quittai la bibliothèque avec un baiser pour Drago qui y restait encore un peu. Marchant dans les couloirs pour rejoindre ma Salle Commune, j'eus la désagréable impression d'être suivie. Appliquant les conseils d'oncle Aephem, je fis mine de rien, et après un détour, me cachai un instant derrière une colonne. Puis, je jaillis face à l'imposteur, baguette brandie.

\- _Will_ ?!, m'exclamai-je, étonnée.

\- Wow ! Ta baguette Hermione ! Tout va bien !

Je diminuai la pression de ma baguette sur sa joue, mais sans pour autant la baisser.

\- Non, Will. Tout ne va pas bien. Pourquoi tu me suivais ?

\- Je... Je ne te suivais pas, j'étais...

\- Tu étais ?, répétai-je en l'appuyant à poursuivre.

\- J'é... je... j'étais simplement en train de...

\- Dis moi la vérité ou je te jette un sort !

Une lueur inquiète traversa son regard. Je bluffais, évidemment, mais c'était nécessaire.

\- D'accord, je te suivais.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que... Parce que je... Je ne dois rien dire, Hermione, je suis désolé.

Il tenta de s'en aller, mais je le pris par le bras. Au moins, la boxe paraissait m'avoir donné un peu plus de force, car il ne bougea plus.

\- Non. J'en ai marre des cachotteries. Tu. Me. Dis. Pourquoi, sifflai-je en détachant chacun de mes mots.

\- C'est Jake qui me l'a demandé, dit il très vite en fermant les yeux, comme si il craignait de voir ce qui allait suivre.

Je restai la bouche ouverte un moment, avant de bégayer :

-Que... J... Jake ?! Comment ?!

Will souffla, puis passa sa main sous ses lunettes pour frotter l'arrête de son nez.

\- Il me l'a demandé. Pour te protéger. Il dit que Poudlard n'est pas à l'abri de tout. Je suis désolé, Hermione. Ça ne me plaisait pas, et je lui avais dit que ça te plairait sûrement pas non plus.

\- Ok...

Je me laissais glisser contre le mur, raide. Une douce colère s'empara de moi.

\- Depuis combien de temps ?, demandai-je tout bas.

\- Quelques semaines. Un peu après les vacances d'octobre.

\- Tu en es aussi, c'est ça ? La Garde ?

Il baissa la tête, honteux.

\- Oui. Par ma mère. J'en fais partie depuis près d'un an maintenant.

\- Bien... Bien, merci de me l'avoir dit.

Il me tendit la main pour m'aider à me relever, puis les posa sur mes épaules.

\- J'allais t'en parler. Pas aujourd'hui, mais très bientôt. Jake ne voulait pas précipiter les choses, mais j'en avais marre, et je sais que c'est nul d'être dans l'ignorance.

\- Tu l'as dit, marmonnai-je.

\- Je devais aussi te donner ça, fit-il en me donnant une enveloppe pourpre. Je devais te la faire parvenir anonymement, mais c'est bien mieux que je te la donne en main propre.

\- Merci, répondis-je en la prenant.

Il s'éloigna un peu, puis me cria :

\- Au fait, n'en veux pas trop à Jake. Il tient beaucoup à toi.

\- Oui, je sais, soufflai-je tout bas, le suivant des yeux.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

 ** _Je vous avais bien dit qu'il arriverait très bientôt. Un nouveau chapitre tout neuf et plein de rebondissements, en avant goût du chapitre suivant qui le sera tout autant ! Bisous bisous mes petits lecteurs fantômes (Ainsi qu'aux reviewers)._**

 ** _Wizzy_**


	16. Chapitre 16

**_CHAPITRE SEIZE_**

Une fois arrivée dans la salle commune, je m'étais douchée, j'avais emballé et déposé les achats de Noël sous mon lit et j'étais sortie faire ma ronde. Drago n'était pas là, comme souvent ces temps ci, s'abstenant simplement de s'y présenter, alors je ne l'attendais même plus, me contentant simplement de faire mon travail de Préfète. Je ne lui posais également pas de questions, car j'estimais que ce n'était pas mes affaires. Il m'en parlerait sûrement quand il voudrait.

Une heure après le couvre-feu, après avoir fini de surveiller les couloirs, je pris les escaliers vers la Tour d'Astronomie. Je m'assis comme à mon habitude les jambes dans le vide, appuyée contre la rambarde. J'allumai une cigarette que je coinçai entre mes lèvres et pris de l'autre main la lettre que j'avais rangée dans la poche de ma cape. Je fis glisser le papier pourpre sous mes doigts, observant les inscriptions dorées et un sigle qui m'était inconnu jusqu'à aujourd'hui : celui de la Garde de la Justice Criminelle. C'était un Occamy enroulé autour de la main de la justice, identique aux spectres des rois français comme Louis XIV. Je sortis la lettre.

Hermione,

Je suis désolée pour l'allure officielle de la lettre, mais c'est l'usage.

Tu es conviée à la prochaine réunion de la Garde qui aura lieu le vingt-deux décembre, à huit heures. Un portoloin te sera remis le jour d'avant, et il partira pour sept heures quarante.

J'espère t'y voir,

Jake Cunningham

Grand Inquisiteur De La Section Magique de la Garde De La Justice Criminelle

J'eus un rire amer. "Grand Inquisiteur"... Et dire que j'aurais pû l'être. J'observai encore un instant le lac, me rappelant de tout ce qui s'était passé dans ma vie depuis la dernière où j'étais allée sur la tour d'Astronomie. C'était à la rentrée, et Luna était avec moi. Mes parents étaient morts peu avant. J'étais tout de même fière de mon cheminement, je n'étais plus aussi... brisée. J'avais appris à faire avec.

Je retournai ensuite dans les dortoirs, avec la pensée d'aller fleurir la tombe de mes parents.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

C'était un vendredi matin. Le portoloin qui m'y avait emmené était un parapluie jaune usé et troué par les baleines. J'atteris devant un petit bâtiment à la façade défraîchie. Une enseigne indiquait "Stapleton Co". À peine eus-je poussé la porte qu'un immense escalier me fit face. Il était au centre de ce qui semblait être un grand hall, tout de marbre et de dorures.

Une agitation certaine y régnait : les gens marchaient dans tous les sens, surgissant de nulle part, des sonneries retentissaient, des hiboux et des notes volaient, et des gros microphones étaient suspendus aux colonnes de pierre, dont la bouche s'animait pour annoncer des informations en tout genre. Sur la gauche, de grands bureaux semblables à ceux de Gringotts, sur lesquels des sorciers en robe pourpre s'y penchaient pour écrire ou pour recevoir des demandes. À droite, des dizaines de cabines de verre qui montaient et filaient dans tous les sens. On se demandait presque comment les hiboux s'orientaient pour ne rien rencontrer en vol.

Je fus coupée de ma contemplation par un visage face à moi.

"- Will ?

Je m'étonnais toujours de le voir. Surtout quand il était mêlé à la GJC. Il me fit un sourire et ouvrit les deux bras.

\- Voici le QG de la Garde !, déclara-t-il d'un ton faussement solonnel.

\- Ouais, c'est plutôt immense pour un "QG", répondis-je en pouffant.

\- Bon, trêve de plaisanterie, la réunion va bientôt débuter, il faut y aller.

Il se dirigea vers les cabines volantes, et nous fûmes transportés à travers le hall. J'avais l'impression d'être dans l'ascenseur qu'emprunte Charlie dans Charlie et la Chocolaterie, un film que j'avais regardée étant petite. Quand je l'avais montré à Harry, nous avions longtemps ri sur la ressemblance frappante avec Dudley et l'enfant en surpoids aspiré par le tube à chocolat.

C'était précisément cette impression que j'avais, dans cette cabine de verre. Celle d'être aspirée dans un tunnel sans fin.

Finalement, la cabine s'arrêta devant une porte.

\- Fais attention à l'espace, m'avertit le brun.

En effet, une vingtaine de centimètres séparait celle-ci de la cabine. Et en dessous, c'était un vide sans fin. J'en eus le vertige rien que d'y penser, même si d'ordinaire la hauteur ne me dérangeait pas tant que ça. Jake était de l'autre côté, devant ce qui devait être la salle de réunion, et il discutait avec une femme de dos. Cette dernière partit enfin, me laissant le plaisir d'apporcher Jake.

Il m'offrit un grand sourire, mais je ne pus masquer plus longtemps mon ressentiment.

\- Bonjour ?, fit-il, hésitant.

Will, qui sentait sûrement la dispute arriver, s'en alla par la même porte que la femme tout à l'heure.

\- Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, Jake. Pourquoi m'as tu faite suivre ?

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais je ne lui laissais pas le temps de parler.

\- Non ! Ça encore, c'est compréhensible, dans un sens. La question est, pourquoi ne m'en as tu pas parlé avant ? Me tenir informée, c'était exclu ? A moins que Monsieur le Grand Inquisiteur pense que je sois encore une enfant ?

Il souffla du nez, et se recoiffa d'une main.

\- Écoute Hermione, je... Je suis désolé. C'était pour ton...

\- Surtout pas ça ! Ne me dis pas que c'était uniquement pour mon bien ! Tu aurais dû me le dire. J'aurais pu croire que c'était un homme envoyé par Atso, pour parvenir à ses fins, et non pas un membre de la Garde !, hurlai-je, à bout de souffle.

\- Tu pensais réellement que j'allais te laisser sans aucune protection ?

Je gardais la bouche ouverte, et je me sentis incroyablement bête quand je réalisais qu'il ne voulait que me protéger. C'était tout à fait normal, et je suis sûre que j'aurais fait pareil à sa place. Mais il aurait dû m'en parler, c'était indéniable.

\- As tu d'autres secrets à me révéler, pendant qu'on y est ?, fis-je plus doucement, mais légèrement acerbe.

Il soupira de nouveau et déclara :

\- Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt, allez rentre, la réunion va commencer.

Il m'indiqua la porte de la tête et me fit entrer la première. Je me heurtais à des visages inconnus, mise à part celui de Will, assis au fond de la grande table au centre de laquelle était gravé le symbole de la Garde. L'occamy semblait se mouver sur le bois. Un homme aux cheveux blancs en catogan se leva et s'approcha de moi, la main tendue.

\- Je suis Murdoch Freemantle, le Grand Inquisiteur de la section Moldue.

\- Hermione Granger, répondis-je en serrant sa main.

Il m'offrit un sourire assez triste, et j'en déduis qu'il pensait à mon père, comme beaucoup à cette table qui affichaient une mine grave en m'observant.

\- Voici Amedra Hodges. C'est elle qui s'occupe des liaisons entre les deux sections, ainsi que des liaisons internationales avec les autres pays ou organisations.

Elle inclina la tête et me serra la main. C'était la femme qui discutait avec Jake tout à l'heure. Elle était très belle, avec une peau matte et des yeux verts foudroyants. Ses traits semblaient aristocratiques.

\- Voici Orion Fairey.

\- Je suis le directeur de la Garde. Et par la Garde j'entends l'équipe d'intervention s'occupant de cas comme ceux de criminels. C'est l'équivalent au ministère, des Aurors.

Il parlait avec des gestes concis qui illustraient ses propos. Il avait un visage marqué par le temps, bien qu'il ne paraissait avoir que la quarantaine. C'était un homme aux traits asiatiques, vêtu d'un costume Moldu à l'instar de Murdoch Freemantle.

\- Bien, nous allons donc pouvoir débuter la réunion, annonça Will dont je ne savais pas encore la place dans l'organisation. Nous commençerons pa...

\- Excusez mon retard, il y avait un monde fou aux cabines ce matin.

La personne qui venait de rentrer était bien là dernière que je m'attendais à voir. Bien que plusieurs personnes aient déjà trahi ma confiance, rien n'était de tel que celle qui venait de faire irruption dans la salle de réunion, essoufflé, affublé d'une robe de velours rouge aux dorures extravagantes, assez semblable à celle que Jake portait. Et alors qu'il remontait ses lunettes sur son nez, nos regards se croisèrent et je sentis distinctement ma tête frapper le sol.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"... Ne savais pas qu'elle serait là ! Tu aurais du me prévenir !

\- Je n'y ai pas pensé, Harry.

\- C'était pourtant évident ! Tu imagines ce qu'elle a dû penser ? Elle va me détester, et elle va croire que je lui ai menti !

Mes paupières étaient lourdes et ma bouche pâteuse. Ma tête tournait un peu mais je réussis à entrouvrir les paupières. De grandes tentures rouges recouvraient le plafond, et des bougies flottaient.

\- Non, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je lui dirais...

\- Tu ne feras rien du tout !, s'exclama une voix que j'identifiais comme celle de Harry.

Ce dernier tourna la tête vers moi au moment où j'essayais de me relever. Il s'avança rapidement pour m'aider, mais il suspendit son bras, hésitant.

\- Tu vas bien ?, fit Jake en touchant mon front du dos de la main.

\- Oui... Ça va, lui répondis-je.

Je regardais à présent mon meilleur ami, qui affichait une mine coupable et soucieuse.

\- Je devais te le dire.

\- Quand ?, demandai-je sèchement.

Je pris la potion qu'une médicomage me tendit. Ma tête tournait un peu mais ça ne paraissait pas très grave.

\- Tu te rappelles que je t'avais dit... Que je devais te dire quelque chose ? Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion à Poudlard. Ce que je voulais t'annoncer, c'est que je faisais partie de la GJC. Comme ton oncle t'a raconté, Charlus Potter était dans l'organisation. Le créateur en fait.

\- Aephem était au courant ? Pour toi ?

\- Non Hermione. Mais j'en déduis que si tu es ici aujourd'hui, c'est qu'il t'en a parlé. Je vais reprendre contact avec lui.

La potion commençait à faire effet, et je me sentais revigorée.

\- Je pense..., commençai-je en me tournant vers les deux garçons, que vous m'avez déçue tous les deux.

Ils baissèrent la tête comme deux enfants coupables. Et dire qu'ils étaient à la tête d'une grande organisation anti-criminelle...

\- Mais je comprends. Je comprends que vous ayez gardé cela pour vous dans le but de me protéger. Néanmoins, je souhaiterais désormais ne plus être mise à l'écart. D'accord ?

\- Oui, on ne le fera plus, acquiesça Harry.

Jake hocha la tête.

\- Je tiens sincèrement à retrouver Atso Petersen. Il est évident qu'il doit payer. Je n'abandonnerais pas. J'espère que c'est clair pour vous deux, dis-je avec sérieux.

\- Oui, cela va de soi, affirma mon ami d'enfance. C'est pour cela que tu devais assister à la réunion. Mais compte tenu des évènements et de ton état, elle sera déplacée.

\- Bien. Tu m'avertiras de la date, ok ?

\- Oui, t'en fais pas. Je dois y aller.

Il me prit dans ses bras et s'en alla avec un sourire. Harry se retourna face à moi. Il ne restait que nous et la médicomage qui rangeait son matériel.

\- Hermione, ton état m'inquiète. Ginny m'a parlé de tes malaises fréquents.

\- Ce n'est rien Harry, répondis-je plus sèchement que je l'aurais voulu.

Il fronça les sourcils et souffla.

\- Non ! Je suis désolé Hermione, mais non ce n'est pas "rien". Tu penses qu'une personne en bonne santé ferait autant de malaises ? Aussi fréquemment ?

\- Tu es en train de dire que je ne suis pas en bonne santé ?

Il ouvrit la bouche, comme indigné. Je ne savais pas exactement pourquoi, mais l'attitude de Harry à mon égard m'énervait, même si je savais que ce n'était que de l'inquiétude.

\- Harry, laisse tomber s'il te plaît.

\- Je... , commença-t-il en levant les mains.

Il jeta un regard désespéré à la médicomage qui passa le pas de la porte. Un silence lourd envahit la pièce.

\- D'accord. Mais à une condition. Je veux que tu prennes un rendez-vous chez un vrai médicomage qui confirmera que tu vas bien. Ou que ce n'est que passager.

\- Ok, acquiescai-je à contre cœur.

Je savais pertinemment qu'il n'y penserait plus d'ici deux jours. Il était débordé et aussi mesquin que cela puisse paraître, j'allais en profiter. Je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un soit toujours présent à me surveiller, je me considérais comme indépendante et autonome depuis bien longtemps, et je voulais encore moins que cette personne soit Harry. Il ne méritait pas ça, ayant beaucoup d'obligations plus importantes que des petits malaises.

_

 ** _Ne me frappez pas._**

 ** _S'il vous plait soyez cléments..._**

 ** _VOILA UN NOUVEAU CHAPITRE TOUT PLEIN DE REBONDISSEMENTS SUPER GÉNIAUX ET EXTRAORDINAIRES POUR ME FAIRE PARDONNER !!!_**

 ** _Bises_**

 ** _Wizzy :)_**


End file.
